


From the Eyes of Others

by IcyBlue88



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 53,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyBlue88/pseuds/IcyBlue88
Summary: Anya Paige and Marisa York, two mutants, seem to find themselves in a lot of trouble. When Charles Xavier and the rest of the X Men want them to join their team of mutants, they hesitate. But after seeing that they all have the same goal, it turns out to be the answer that they were looking for.





	1. Chapter One

Anya’s POV  
   
            Her eyes shot open as her senses adjusted at lightning speed. Her name was Anya. The year was 1961. She was 24 years old. She was at her mother’s house. But that was all she could remember.

            Dammit, she thought. It had happened again. She had another moment. A split second where her memory had been wiped completely, leaving her with nothing. They always came back slowly, the ones she desperately needed. Names, dates, and other things that were essential.

            They were getting worse as the weeks went by. The weeks where she couldn’t take the looks people were giving her. The days where she couldn’t take the ugly muttered comments or the dirty looks or the judging scowls.

            She had decided to do it weeks ago. Tie a knot in her hair. Of course it wasn’t permanent, as it constantly came loose and she had to re-tie it every once and a while. But this constant task served a purpose. It hid her mutation from a world that frowned upon it.

            More thoughts seemed to hit her in the head as hard as a sledgehammer would. She was a mutant, she remembered. But in a time where they weren’t accepted whatsoever.

            As the thought hit her, the knotted bun on the back of her head fell onto her shoulders. She looked down at it as it turned slowly from its brown color to a vibrant blue. She looked up at a mirror that sat across from the bed she was sitting on. Her eyes, once a calm brown, was now a much alive electric blue. Just like the hair that sat quietly on her shoulders.

            She looked away from the mirror to observe the room she was in. The memories kept flooding in at a steady pace, but they picked up as she looked around. The lavender bedspread and the ocean blue pillows, both items she remembered that she had as a child. She fell back on the bedspread as she let out a sigh. A headache started to form, but she pushed it away. She didn’t have time for something like that.

            Anya stood up and crossed the room as she re-tied her hair back to its usual knot. The bright, vibrant blue slowly faded back into plain brown, and her eyes did too. It made her satisfied to know that nobody would be looking at her funny today… Or at least the people she didn’t know what she was.

            After an hour or so most of the important things came back into her mind. Anya checked the clock on her bedside table. It read 2:45 pm. She took a deep breath, approached her bedroom door and gripped the handle, and braced herself for the wrath of her mother.


	2. Chapter Two

Anya's POV  
   
            Anya barely escaped her mother’s torment as she ran out the front door and slammed it shut behind her. Her mother never got along with her. Anya’s guess was because Anya was a mutant.  
            Ever since she was a child, Anya felt like her mother never really liked her. Anya never knew her father. She didn’t know if he was dead or alive. She wouldn’t be surprised either way.  
            As Anya walked down the streets of her run-down neighborhood, she passed many a dark and or shady house, much resembling her own. Even during the brightest or days the streets were always dark. The people who lived there were just as shady as the streets they walked on.  
            Anya walked past the dark, shifty houses and the rotting and falling apart mailboxes. She knew where she was going but it wasn’t on her mind. She went there so much that she knew the way like the back of her hand.  
            On her way there she passed a familiar face. She was an odd looking woman with scars going down her face. She smiled and approached Anya.  
            “I can’t thank you enough for what you did last week. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything?” Anya smiled back at the woman before shrugging.  
            “No I can’t think of anything. You don’t need to do anything for me. I was happy to help. You deserved it.” The woman nodded. Just as Anya took a step forward to leave, she leaned over and whispered. “He deserved it too.”  
            Anya winked as she said it and left the woman with a wide grin across her face. So Anya had made a name for herself. None of the people she had known knew her real name, but she was slightly known around the area. It started on day when she was walking in her neighborhood and heard a loud conversation.  
            A man had pinned a scrawny looking teenager against the side of a house. It was dusk and the sun was setting. The man couldn’t see her, or chose to ignore her. The teen looked back at her and his face screamed help.  
            Anya’s first impression was that the kid was in for it, and must have done something stupid to get this guy’s attention. So she shrugged and sent a sorry kid, you’re on your own glance before heading home. She started walking but the man’s yelling caught her attention.    
            “You freak, what did you do with it!” the man yelled. The kid whimpered before replying with, “I-I told you Mr. Callahan, sir. I don’t k-know what happened to the p-package. All I k-know is that… Well… Once I got there. A l-lady was there at the door. She said she d-didn’t have it, a-and she chased me out with a b-broom.” The man grunted and grabbed the teen by the shoulders and shook him.  
            “God dammit! I told you to get that shit at all costs! Shaw wants it and wants it now!!!” The man bellowed.  
        The kid out his hands in front of his face, being one of the only defenses he had. Anya didn't recognize the boy from anywhere, but the action that had just happened made her feet root into the ground.  
        The man raised his arm and punched the kid in the gut. He fell to the ground and grunted as he did so. The kid looked up at the man and gulped. Just as he did so the man raised his arm again. Anya was so frozen no words could come to her.  
        This time, the teen braced himself, before the man put down another big blow to his head. The kid clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground, his entire body shaking. But when the punch came down, connecting with his head, the man yelled in pain instead of the kid.  
        Anya stared at the kid and looked him up and down. What had protected him, she thought. Until she saw why. Part of the kids head had turned to stone, leaving him unscathed from the blow. The man on the other hand didn't look too good.  
One of his hands cradled the other, which was bleeding from what Anya could see. The man only seemed to look angrier before shouting at the top of his lungs.  
"YOU LITTLE MUTANT BITCH!!!"  
        This time Anya wasn't rooted to the ground anymore. She wasn't going to let one of her kind be treated and beat up like this. As soon as she spotted the gun and holster on the mans waist she rushes over. Before the man could see her, Anya had her own fist connecting with the mans skull. It didn't hurt much but she wished it had hurt the man.  
        The teen quickly backed up from the wall after the man stumbled back from the hit. He turned to see Anya standing there tall.  
        "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?" He screamed infuriated. He pulled the gun from its holster and aimed it straight at Anya's head.  
   
        "I suggest you get the heck out of here girly before I blow your brains out." The mans arm was shaking as he held the gun in his hand. Anya could see that he wasn't very bright in his past, or future for that matter. So instead she decided to take it even further.  
        "You're bluffing." Anya said with an acidic smile.  
        "Fine. Have it your way princess." He pulled the trigger, but he wasn't fast enough. Time had slowed down as she stared into his eyes.  
        Anya loved when she did this. Stopping time and all. Every single thing around her stopped. Every person to every drop of water. It made for a pretty picture if she said so herself.  
        She took a step towards the man and his gun, before grabbing the gun by its barrel. She closed her eye and gripped the gun tight.  
        "This gun is nice you know," she said the the frozen man. "But it'll become part of another gun someday. That gun just might be mine." The small pistol flipped in the air, spinning towards Anya, giving her the handle. Now the gun was pointing at the man and away from her.   
        With the snap of her fingers time came back into play. Once the man saw that the gun was now in her hands and not in his, he backed away slowly.  
        Anya pulled the trigger and there was a popping noise, but no bullet ever came.  
        "Hm," Anya said. "I guess I was right. You were bluffing." She smiled before running up at the man and back handing him with the gun, knocking him out cold and on the pavement.  
        "This gun will probably be rotting in 1,000 years or so." Anya said. The gun she was holding slowly rusted in her hand before turning practically into dust.  
        The teen was still behind her, his eyes as wide as the broken brick beside him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing seemed to come. He just kept opening and closing his mouth over and over again.  
Anya had nothing to say to him, so she just kept walking down the street towards her house.  
        Once she was a couple of steps away the kid yelled back to her. "Hey!" Anya stopped walking and turned back around. The kid ran up to her and looked at her for a second.  
        "Thanks." He said. "You really saved my butt back there man. I-I mean woman." Anya laughed at the kid's awkwardness, which they had in common.  
        "No biggie kid." She kept walking, but before she left him to himself on the path she said, "We gotta watch out for each other... We all do."  
        Anya had seen the kid around her neighborhood many other times after that. He had told his friends about her and word started to spread.  
        Anya didn't think what she did was much, but standing up for a mutant and beating up a big guy was all it took for people to notice her.  
        Weeks or so after that she had helped more mutants with problems with other people. She solved disputes between mutants and kicked the human butt when needed. She usually tried to keep it on the down low, but somethings the mutants helped her deal the butt whopping and it ended in an all out brawl. Otherwise she wasn't near anyone else and walked down to Nowhere.  
        Even though she was old enough to drink, she didn't, so her appearance wasn't noticed at the place she hung out at. Nowhere was a bar a little outside of Anya's neighborhood where she became accustomed to going.  
It was quiet the first time she went there and anywhere was better than home so one day she went inside and has been going there in her free time ever since.  
        Nobody seemed to bother her really and she kept to herself. Now that people had heard of her, the ones that did wander in looked at her with a hint of respect in their eyes. Something she didn't get very often.  
         Mostly mutants came into the bar. She was sure that the bartender was one. He had an extra arm coming off of his back. From the front view he seemed perfectly human but once he moved an inch or so you could see it without a doubt.  
        All the humans that walked in usually scoffed and walked right out. Those people were always frowned upon but nobody really paid them much attention.  
        Today as Anya walked into Nowhere, more people were in it than usual. Men were already drunk at the bar except one guy who sat at the end. The more she came here the more crowded it seemed to be.  
        Anya walked in and sat at her usual booth at the very back corner of the bar. She slid in the seat and faced the back wall. Then she pulled out her little iPhone and plugged her headphones in and turned on some music.  
        Anya looked down at the thing she had had for years now. She was so glad that one day she touched a phone and updated it to be 50 years in the future. She usually kept them from others to see and ask what it was. One, it would confuse that hell out of them and two, she didn't feel like explaining.  
        A few moments later one of the men from the bar waddled over towards her and sat at the seat across from her. He was obviously drunk.  One of the other guys came a minute later and rolled his eyes. He must be sober, Anya thought. She stopped her music and pulled her headphones out, tucking then away before they could see them.  
        "Sorry," the sober guy said," he's probably had one too many. I'll get him out of your hair." Anya flinched at the comment but knew that the guy didn't mean it. Anya tried to hide her reaction and simply nodded instead.  
The sober one grabbed the man by his shoulder and tried to yank him out of his seat. He wouldn't budge and didn't make a sound. Geez, now that's a silent drunk, Anya thought to herself.  
        She watched for a minute as the sober one tried to pull the drunk one out of her booth. After a couple minutes of yanking the sober one let go and started to talk to the drunk.  
        "Jesus Mark you're not even supposed to drink, how many times do I have to tell you. Get up!" The sober one once again tried to pull the man named Mark out of his seat. He looked defeated when he couldn't get Mark to move, so instead he turned to Anya.  
        "The names Jack. What's yours?" He asked quickly.  
        "Anya." She replied.  
        "Sorry about him. He's had a rough day. Humans chased us down for a while before finally Mark blew his top... Just barely escaped the police I tell you. Oh, you are a mutant right..?" He added a bit slower this time.  
Mark decided to talk for once and grunted,"She better be a mutant." His fists clenched and his eyes turned a light shade of pink. His hair did too but Jack put a calming hand on his shoulder before saying " not here man". And Mark calmed down.  
        Anya nodded and studied both of their faces. Mark had a couple of scars down his... They looked new. Jack looked about the same, but only a couple of cuts and bruises, not deep slices and scars.  
Mark's hair was no longer pink and Anya wanted it to stay that way. She didn't want to know what would happen if he went full pink in the closed corners of the booth they were at. Mark spoke up again before Anya could catch her breath.  
        "Good. I don't play nice with humans..." Jack shrugged and added," it's true man. You don't."  
Mark nudged Jack out of the way as he stood and left her booth. Jack went back to the bar but Mark stood there, unmoving again.  
        "I've heard of you, you know." Mark finally said.  
        "Really?" She said nervously. She didn't want to say the wrong things to this guy.  
        "Yeah. I've heard of you. You're the girl whose been helping our kind. You're the girl  who kicks human butt. Am I wrong?"  
        "No. I'm that girl."  
        "Then I have some advice. Don't go siding with any humans. Just like I said, they.... Soften a mutants appearance. Ruin their reputation. Catch my drift?"  
        "I see." Another guy from the bar came over and leaned up against Mark. He looked a lot more drunk than Mark too.  
        "H-hey. What's a puny girl like you doing here all alone. Don't you need a strong guy like me to help you." The guy stumbled towards her.  
        Anya out her hand out stopping him from coming any closer. He tried to get closer to her but she gave him a warning tone.  
        "Dude she's gonna kick your butt man." Mark said slowly. When he didn't stop Anya grabbed his shirt and made him stop. "I don't need a man." She looked to Mark before saying, "catch my drift." She let go of his shirt before walking off.  
        Before the drunkie knew it Anya had stopped walking, turned around and nailed him in the back of the head with her fists. He was in the ground in seconds.  
        "Shoulda listened to Mark." She said as she swung the door to the bar open and plugged her headphones back in and walked out.


	3. Chapter Three

Marisa's POV  
It was such a beautiful night. Too bad this man was going to ruin it.

"Put. The. Gun. Down." Marisa muttered, wrapping her arm around the man's neck and pressing her knife to his throat. She felt the man gulp and she smirked to herself, her eyes reading all of the chemical reactions in his brain that added up to fear. It has it's perks you know;

Being a mutant.

Marisa heard the small handgun that belonged to the man drop to the floor with a loud clatter. She smiled.

"Good man. I'm going to let go of you now, but move a muscle, and I will know. And I will kill you." He nodded and she released her grip. Marisa walked over to the young girl who had tears streaming down her face. She wrapped her arms around her, an eye still on the human.

"Hey it's okay, You're safe now. I'm like you, I won't hurt you." She comforted the girl. Her eyes were a bright blue, and her arms were ice cold. No seriously, she had frost on her arms. This girl was definitely a mutant.

"What's your name sweetheart?" She asked gently.

"Melissa." She replied after a moment's hesitation. A soft smile graced Marisa's features. She used to know a girl called that.

"That's a beautiful name. Where do you live?" She asked. Then, her eyes sensed the man twitch and his muscles begin to move.

In a flash she whipped around and threw a knife which lodged itself into his leg. The man yelled in pain and collapsed. She walked over to him and roughly wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding after she yanked her knife from his leg.

"You are lucky I'm not a killer. Prior to popular belief, mutants aren't usually killers. Humans on the other hand…" Marisa shook her head at him and stuck his gun into her waistband. She walked Melissa a little ways away from the crying man. A cold gust whipped through Marisa's hair as Melissa sneezed. Marisa laughed and told her to go home and be careful. She gave her  cell number to Melissa to call in case she needed anything. She gave her a hug, causing Marisa to shiver. Then, she ran off. Marisa stood there for a moment, wiping the blood off of her knife. She pulled up her mental screen in her eyes, and examined the blood on the blade. Results were immediate, giving her all the information she needed about the man she had just let live. This was because of her mutation. She loved her mutation thank you very much and she was proud of it. Marisa pretty much has computer eyes. When she looks at something, she see every element of it and information about it. She can even pull atoms apart. This would actually be very helpful to humans if they didn't hate mutants so damn much. But ya know. Their loss.

So this was Marisa's life. After being abandoned and left on her own in the streets, she grew up fending for herself. Her mutation didn’t teach her how to fight, or shoot a gun. Being attacked by humans did. So after all these years Marisa perfected her mutation and fighting skills so that she could help people who couldn't help themselves.

You could say that Marisa was known pretty well around here. Mutants and humans alike knew who she was and what she did. And she didn't really mind it.

After tonight, Marisa decided to head to a bar. She walked aimlessly through the town, scanning every available option. Most of them were filled with drunk humans, except for one. It was called Nowhere and there were many mutants inside. She pulled her hood off of my head, not caring if people saw her mutation. Marisa walked through the people, eyes scanning information about everyone. Finally she made it to the counter, and sat down quietly. She read off some information about the bartender. His name was Ronan and was a mutant, and he ran this bar. His wife had left him because of his abnormality, and he never got to meet his son. She closed the information off, as Ronan came over.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked. Marisa shrugged.

"Maybe just a beer." She replied. He handed her one, and she sipped it absentmindedly. She felt someone sit down next to me. Marisa glanced over to see a man. She pulled up some information about him and realized that he wasn't drunk. She continued sipping her drink.

"Are you old enough to be drinking that miss?" The man asked Marisa. She turned to him, disbelief evident on her face. The man was maybe two years older than her at the least. Marisa was 23 years old but people often thought she was younger because of her size. Not a surprise, since she was only about 5'2". Marisa sighed and spoke.

"Yes. I'm 23 actually." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Well you are one tiny 23 years old." He said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Don't punch him. Don't punch him.

"I guess I am." Marisa replied, not looking at him. The man chuckled beside her.

"You from around here?" He asked. Marisa shrugged.

"You could say that." she replied. The man sighed. Marisa could tell he was just trying to start conversation, but she wasn't so sure she felt like talking.

An hour went by, the man occasionally talking and Marisa occasionally answering. After a while, she decided she was going to leave. She walked out the door and towards the street that led to the place where she lived. But something stopped her. She stopped walking and pulled up a mental computer in her eyes and accessed the security cameras outside of the bar. She saw the man walking towards her. She turned around to face him, hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, are you following me?" Marisa asked. The man shrugged.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked. Marisa walked up to him and punched him across the face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Leave me the hell alone." She said, before heading back into the bar to wipe the man's blood off of her hands. When she stepped out of the bathroom, something caught her eye.

A girl leaving the bar. Headphones on and hair in a bun. Marisa almost immediately knew who it was. Maybe not her name, but her reputation. That girl did what Marisa did. Helped people using her mutation.

With that, Marisa followed the girl out of the bar. 


	4. Chapter Four

  Anya was tuning the world out. Headphones in. Hoodie up. Head down. She briskly walked towards home, trying to get through the dirty, dark streets. Then she felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
            At first she chose to ignore it, but when the poker continued to poke, Anya whipped around, grabbed the poker by the shirt and muttered through her clenched teeth, “What.”  
            The poker was a small, blonde and looked to be about Anya’s age, maybe a little younger. The girl had a slight glint her eye and a smile.  
            “I know who you are.” The girl said in an unsettling voice that made Anya nervous. The girl then looked off into the distance, and appeared to be reading the air. Anya stood there with the girl for a couple of moments of silence, until the girl decided to amend her statement.  
            “Actually. I know who you are… And what you’ve done. Pretty impressive actually. Doing all that crime fighting would give me a headache. Actually. It wouldn’t. I do the same thing you see.” Anya raised an eyebrow, but continued listening. When the girl wouldn’t shut up Anya gave her a death stare, which made the girl stop.  
            “Actually… Maybe I’ll just go now.” The girl turned on her heel started walking quickly in the other direction. Anya sighed before yelling after her. “Hold up!” The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around, with a mischievous glint in her eye.  
            “Yes?” she yelled back.  
            “What… exactly do you know about me..?”  
            “Oh everything, Anya Paige. From who you beat up, to where you were yesterday! Actually, five minutes ago… To be exact.”  
            “Is you favorite word actually?” Anya grunted. The girl read the air again before replying.  
            “Actually, my favorite word is backpfeifengesicht, it’s a German word you see-“ Anya’s sigh interrupted her rant this time and seemed to startle the girl.  
            “Do you think I’m a backpfeifengesicht..?” The girl said nervously. Anya closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
            “I don’t even know what that means kid! Now, could you tell me what you know about me!” The girl came closer to her and started listing off all the things she had done in the past week, as she read them from the air. The more she read the more Anya became uncomfortable. Anya snapped and pinned the girl against the alley wall beside them.  
            “How the HELL do you know all this about me?!?” The girl’s eyes seemed to darken as she reversed the pin, so Anya was being pinned by her.  
            “You know you aren’t the only mutant in this town, Anya Paige.” This time the girl’s tone wasn’t as happy-go-lucky as before. This time the tone was dark and almost sinister.  
            “So,” Anya said trying to keep her cool, “what can you do?” The girl seemed to think for a minute before replying, “Let’s just say I know everything.” The girl released her from the wall and her eyes brightened again, Anya just stood there and looked at her as the girl continued.  
            “I mean, I do the same things you do. Fight for our rights.” She stuck her hand out to Anya, “It’s nice to meet you Anya Paige. I’m Marisa York.” Anya took her hand and shook it. She had heard this girl’s name before too, but she didn’t know the details. Before Anya knew it Marisa was talking again.  
            “Look, I’ve been researching you for a while now, and I actually think we’d make a pretty good team.” She explained with a sheepish smile. The more Marisa spoke the more confused Anya got.  
            “Look. I don’t really know who you are, but the name rings a bell. I don’t know the specifics of your mutation, but I get the jist. I don’t think we would make a great team, but I have nothing else to do so why the hell not.” Anya turned away from Marisa, plugged her headphones in and started walking away. Marisa just stood there not knowing what had really happened.  
            “S-So is that a yes...?” Anya stopped walking and turned back to face the girl.  
            “I don’t know… Sure… Why not? I’ll see you when I see you.” Anya turmed away again but this time stopped on her own. “Hey kid. Aren’t you gonna head home now?” Marisa stood there on the sidewalk awkwardly, looking like she was trying to find a good enough answer. “Um,” she started. She gestured around the area, “kinda already there.”  
            Anya sighed and looked at her feet. She took her headphones out again and looked back up at Marisa. Anya took her hand and rubbed the back of her head, allowing her to take a peak of Marisa’s past and future. She looked straight into Marisa’s eyes and got quite a few answers. First of all, Marisa was serious when she said she lived on the streets. Anya experienced through Marisa’s eyes, being pushed out onto the streets by her parents who told her that she wasn’t human and it wasn’t their job to take care of her. They told her to learn how to fend for herself. Then, skipping a few years into the future, Anya saw Marisa being attacked and the small girl defending herself. Even later, she saw Marisa doing what Anya herself did every day; defending mutants who couldn’t defend themselves. Anya decided to look into the future, and all she saw was the girl sitting alone on the street, drifting in and out of sleep.  
Anya pulled out of the vision and looked again at Marisa. This time she didn’t see the annoying factoid that was talking a minute ago. Her eyes had gone dark again and she just looked different.  
“It’s not that hard you know. Fending for myself. Protecting myself. I mean I’ve gotten used to most of it already.” Marisa said, in a more serious tone than usual. Anya sighed again and took her hand down from her neck.  
“Look. If we’re going to be a team-“Marisa cut her off before she could finish.  
“I see what you’re thinking,” she said, “and I don’t need your sympathy.”  
“I don’t have time to give out sympathy to every passerby, and I see that you certainly don’t need any. But what you do need is a place to stay where it isn’t wet. There’s a storm in the forecast you know.” Marisa looked confused for a minute, but when there was a clap of thunder she just shrugged. Anya stepped forward and continued.  
“So are you coming, or do I have to carry you?”


	5. Chapter Five

1 Year Later: Charles Xavier’s Estate. (1962)  
            “Well I’ve done my research.” Charles slammed stacks of newspaper articles onto the table in front of him. The rest of the team’s eyes widened. Hank came forward and flipped through a couple articles. He mouthed whoa before placing them back in the stack.  
            “Ladies and gentlemen. Marisa York and Anya Paige. I want to recruit them.” Alex raised an eyebrow before picking up an article. “So… What does this mean? Why do you want to recruit them so badly?”  
            “Well Alex,” Charles started, “I’m glad you asked. Those 2 girls have done more for mutants than we could have ever dreamed of. I know Shaw is our biggest target right now, but I think we could use some extra hands wherever we can find them.”  
            By now almost everyone around the table had at least one article in their hand as they skimmed over it. Erik put his down on the table and turned his attention to Charles again. “What makes you think that they would help us?” Charles thought for a minute before replying.  
            “Well the others joined our cause with only some persuasion. It can’t be that hard to persuade them too. And plus, they are already doing what we are doing and more, Erik.” Erik nodded and went back to reading articles.  
            “Charles,” Raven said getting Charles’ attention, “what’s the plan?”  
            “Well,” Charles started, “I was thinking of sending you and some of the others out to talk to them. Then if that doesn’t work, just come back. I don’t mind dealing with it personally.” Raven rolled her eyes. “Charles, I don’t think it’ll be that hard. I mean how hard could it be? Talk to them, get them to join, bring them back.” Hank looked up at her before answering her question.  
            “Have you read these articles? These ladies aren’t what they seem… Especially the blonde one…” He trailed off and scanned through some of the other articles. Raven didn’t seem to care. Or believe him for that matter.  
            “Are you underestimating me…?” Raven started in a warning tone. Charles butted in before she could continue.  
            “No, Raven. We’re not underestimating anyone, but that’s including those girls. We don’t want to ruin this. They would be great fit I think.”  
            “Well don’t worry about it. I’ll take some people with me tomorrow and by the end of the day we will have those girls back here whether they like it or not.” She turned and started to walk out of the room, grabbing one of the articles on her way out. Charles sighed and turned back to Hank, who was the only one who had the attention span to pay attention to this type of thing.  
            “You think we could pull this off?” Charles asked.  
            “I think so… but they look pretty stubborn to me.” Hank replied.  
            “I’m worried about Raven and what she might do if they don’t want to come. I’m having a feeling that she might do something against their will.”  
            “Well if that happens I don’t think it will be the girls who are upset in the end.” Charles sighed and kept reading through the articles spread across the table.  
            “Hopefully they make it out ok. And hopefully, if things go south we can smooth things over with them. I mean I’m probably reading too much into this.” Charles said. “I mean what could go wrong?”


	6. Chapter Six

  It had been a year since Marisa approached Anya in an alley. After their conversation, Anya had taken Maria to her house and let her stay. In the days following, they formed plans to move out of Anya’s cruel mother’s house and buy an apartment to stay at together. Once they had settled that, they got down to what they did best; fighting for mutant’s rights.  
            In the year following, the two ladies accomplished quite a bit. They became well known by mutants in their area, and even known by some humans. In an even bigger sense, there were whispers about their work between mutants everywhere. They saved mutants, brought justice to humans who needed to be brought, and created peace that some humans considered chaos. People never really knew their real names, but they were known as the Mutant Mollifiers. Anya wasn’t very fond of the name but Marisa thought it was needed. So when Anya went to pick up the paper and saw their name on the front page she only sighed. Marisa proceeded to cut out the article and hang it on the wall, much to Anya’s disdain.  
            It was a normal day, so Anya didn’t see the need to check the future for future threats. Instead, the two ladies decided to take a walk to Nowhere. As they walked, they talked about random stuff and just enjoyed a day off. Then, they saw a group of people walking towards them, a blonde woman leading the pack confidently. At the sight of them, Anya poked Marisa.  
            “Hey did I tell you about my secret power? I have the ability to tell a bitch when I see one.” She whispered to Marisa, who raised an eyebrow. Anya pointed to the blonde leading the pack of people.  
            “That Marisa, is a bitch.” Marisa laughed.  
            “Here lemme check.” She said before reading the air beside the said bitch. After a moment, Marisa turned back to Anya.  
            “Yup, definitely a bitch. But she actually works for this guy named Charles Xavier who is recruiting mutants to fight the good fight. That said, bitch lady and her posse are all mutants and they are apparently here to hire us.” Marisa explained. Anya laughed.  
            “Well what if we don’t want to be hired?” She asked, sass lacing her voice. Marisa read the air again.  
            “Well this lady seems to think she can take us by force. Ooh this is gonna be interesting.” Marisa replied. At that point, the bitch and her posse had stopped walking and were standing before the duo.  
            “Are you guys Anya Paige and Marisa York?” Bitch asked. The girls crossed their arms.  
            “Maybe.” Anya replied. “Who’s asking?” The blonde stepped forward.  
            “I’m Raven. I’m here on behalf of Charles F. Xavier.” Anya leaned over to Marisa and whispered,  
            “Called it.” Marisa laughed and turned to ‘Raven’.  
            “Actually, I think you mean Raven Darkholme also known as Mystique. You don’t technically work for Mr. Xavier, you are ‘affiliated’ with him, along with all the rest of you. It seems as though you were sent here to recruit, or, hire us. You also think that if we don’t agree to YOUR terms you can take us by force. A stupid assumption really.” At this point, Raven and the rest of her group looked at each other in a concerned manner, causing Marisa and Anya to smirk. Once the team of mutants got their shit together, Raven shook her head and started discussing terms.  
            “Look, why don’t you hear me out first.” Marisa heard Anya sigh beside her. Raven continued never the less. “Professor Xavier has heard of your little thing you have going on here. He’s convinced for some reason unbeknownst to me, that you two are something special. Yes, he wants to hire you, I don’t know how you knew about that but none the less, that’s the offer.” Anya was the first to respond to Raven’s proposal.  
            “So why us? And what’s in it for us? What’s the catch?” She asked suspiciously. Raven shrugged her shoulders.  
            “Charles wants you because he’s seen the reports in the papers; you guys are fighting for the same things he is. What’s in it for you? I don’t know, morality, resources, a team, and a better place to sleep than this dump.” She replied looking around disgustedly. Marisa made a move towards Raven but Anya put her hand out to stop her.  
            “Not yet…” She told her. She then returned her attention to Raven again. “Okay, so say we don’t take this offer of yours. Will there be anything to stop us? Anything that could…actually pose as a threat?” Anya countered. Raven raised an eyebrow, and she took a step towards Anya. A woman who appeared to have wings on her back stepped forward to stop Raven. The two women had a hushed conversation before turning to the man standing behind them. He had short blond hair and a belt around his torso that looked very superhero-ey. As the group of them whispered to each other, Anya and Marisa also conferred.  
            “Are you actually planning on joining them?” Anya asked. Marisa shook her head.  
            “I don’t know…I really don’t like this Raven girl and I was okay with what we had going on here.” She replied. Anya nodded.  
            “I agree. But you said earlier they would try and take us by force? Does that mean we have to take them out before they take us?” Anya asked. Marisa nodded.  
            “Unfortunately. I don’t think that this Professor Xavier actually wanted us to be kidnapped, it’s just that this Raven bitch doesn’t want to give up easy.” She replied. The two turned to the group of mutants in front of them.  
            “So what’ll it be?” Raven asked. “You gonna come with us, or do you need more convincing?” Anya rolled her eyes.  
            “Actually, our final answer is no, we aren’t coming. Thanks for the offer though!” Marisa replied. She and Anya nodded politely and turned around to walk back to their apartment. Suddenly, the woman with wings shot a fireball right in between the two girls’ heads, narrowly missing. Simultaneously, the two turned with offended looks on their faces.  
            “That wasn’t very nice.” Marisa said in a matter-of-fact tone. Anya nodded.  
            “So,” Anya began, “you shoot fire out of your face, you have some sort of super-belt that frankly looks ridiculous… and you?” Anya said directing her comment at Raven. Suddenly Raven’s skin slowly changed from its normal appearance to a vibrant blue. The action and the color made Anya uncomfortable as she shifted from one foot to the other.  
            “Huh. Didn’t see that coming. So a gang of mutants, one a butterfly thing, another who looks like he could have the name Super Belt Man, and their leader Miss Blue Bitch over here, still thinking she and her team can take us down. Underestimating, I think so.” Marisa nodded and added, “Oh yeah. Such underestimation. I’m actually quite offended.”     
            This time Raven was the one who seemed uncomfortable with her two other accomplices sharing the same faces. She stepped forward and said, “I really didn’t want to fight you.” Marisa stepped forward to meet her.  
            “Actually, you did. You know this Charles must be a really nice guy for you to be doing all these favors for him. Especially going to a fight that you knew you wouldn’t win. The odds are stacked against you sweetheart.” Anya stepped forwards and put a hand on Marisa’s shoulder, “What she means is… well… Screw you.”  
            Another fireball whizzed past their heads as they both ducked. “Ok now you’re just asking for it.” Anya said, irritation clear in her voice. She looked over to Marisa who was also ducking down on the ground. Her eyes had gone dark and Anya knew she meant business now. Before the opposing side could take a step forward Anya paused time and looked to Marisa.  
            “So. What’s our best plan of attack?” Anya asked Marisa.  
            “Well.” She looked around the soon to be battle field,” I think our best plan of attack would be for me to keep an eye on butterfly and belt man, while you pause and take care of blue bitch over there. Sounds good?” Anya nodded and paused time only for herself.  
            She stood up walked over to Raven took a good look at her for a moment before shrugging and slugging her right in the face. Time ensued right afterward as Raven took the momentum from the hit and smacked down hard to the pavement.  
            “Damn that felt good.” Anya muttered to herself. But just as soon as she had hit the ground, Raven was back up again. “Aw shit!” Anya said as she stumbled backwards, surprised by Raven’s quick recovery. The blue woman tackled her and they both fell to the ground.  
            Meanwhile, Marisa had made a fatal error. Her statistics suggested that she break the belt that was around belt man’s torso. She zoomed in on the atoms and used her mutation to force them apart. The belt shattered in 2 and fell to the ground. All he did was smile and say, “Fine then. Have it your way.” His words were followed by huge shockwaves of red lasers smacking into everything in its path.  
            “Gosh dammit! Alright new plan, new plan!” She dove behind the nearest trashcan and rubbed her temples with her fingers before a new battle attack hit her. She peered over the trashcan to see that beltless belt man was still going ham with the lasers and didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Butterfly girl was hovering over the ground and seemed to be looked for her. Anya and Raven were still hitting and kicking each other but Marisa couldn’t tell who was winning from where she was. She timed her attack perfectly and headed straight for beltless belt man, dodging his laser rings as they shot past her head.  
            As soon as Marisa was close enough to him, she managed to punch him and turn him towards butterfly girl’s position. He couldn’t stop the flow of his lasers as he screamed, “Angel! Watch out!” She tried to fly away but it was too late. Marisa, who was already back at her original spot watching the chaos unravel at her feet, saw as Angel’s wing was clipped by the fiery laser and she plummeted down towards belt man. He jumped out of the way so he wouldn’t be crushed.  
            His lasers had now stopped as he caught his breath on the ground. Marisa approached him as he slowly looked up to her. “Will your lasers stop once and for all if you’re unconscious?” He tried to charge to shoot her again but it was too late. Marisa raised her foot and kicked him straight in the face, knocking him out for the count.  
            Raven refused to give up as she kept attacking Anya. The first chance Anya got to stand up she did and tried to gain more space, but during the one moment her back was turned to Raven, Raven had got a good grip on Anya’s hair that was knotted on the back of her head as usual. Raven yanked her hair back towards her, bringing Anya with it.  
            “Like fighting dirty do we now?” Raven had put her in a firm headlock, still keeping a tight grip on her hair. “Well two can play at that game!” Anya yelled. She closed her eyes tightly and charged her own power. A couple seconds later Raven shrieked in pain as she let go of Anya’s hair and let her out of the headlock.  
            As Anya retied her hair it was still warm from her attack on Raven. She pulled it back into its knot as Raven cradled her hand and looked up at Anya with a mix of fear and confusion in her eyes. “Now I’m guessing this is the last I will be seeing you. But for future reference… Don’t mess with the hair.” Anya shrugged as she let Raven’s head get a final blow before Raven fell to the ground.  
            “Come on Marisa,” Anya said looking at her surroundings. The two buildings around her making up the alleyway were charred from belt man’s lasers and butterfly girl’s fireballs. Anya’s lip was bleeding and she had minor cuts. She looked to the ground to see Raven who looked to be out cold. She turned towards Marisa to see her standing over an also knocked out belt man, and they both turned to see a half winged butterfly girl who was barley moving on the pavement. She made little sound and just seemed to lie there in defeat.  
            Anya walked over to Marisa who was ready to fist bump her. Anya obliged as they both walked out into the street and towards the bar Nowhere where they planned for a well deserved drink.


	7. Chapter Seven

Xavier’s Mansion  
            It was 2 am. Charles was pacing in his office, expecting for his group that Raven was leading to have been back hours ago. He tried getting in contact with them, but to no avail. Charles had a feeling when he sent out his people that they were going too underestimate Anya and Marisa and end up getting themselves hurt. He continued pacing, trying to decide what he was going to do when they finally did get back.  
            As if on cue, the door burst open revealing a bloodied Raven, an injured Angel and an unconscious Alex. Charles sighed.  
            “You tried to take them by force didn’t you.” He asked. Raven rolled her eyes.  
            “Well someone didn’t tell us what their mutations were.” She accused. Charles crossed his arms in an exasperated manner.  
            “First of all, going into it you didn’t need to know. It wasn’t crucial information. Second of all, if they didn’t warm up to you enough to tell you themselves, then that’s a problem. And third of all, I didn’t even know. So don’t put this on me Ms. Darkholme.” He replied. Angel decided then to speak up.  
            “Well long story short, they didn’t want to come. Could you please call Hank to come patch us up? The two did quite a number on my wings.” Charles did as she asked through his telepathy, never breaking his death stare with Raven.  
            A few minutes later, Hank walked in. He looked like he had just woken up, his hair messy and clothes thrown on. He took in the scene: Alex lying unconscious on the couch, Angel looking very distraught, and Raven and Charles glaring at each other.  
            “O-k….Angel I’m gonna need you to hold still so I can patch you up okay?” Hank said, awkwardly interrupting the silence. He began to work on her wounds, silence overcoming the office once again.  
            Weeks past, and Charles was trying to figure out another was to get Anya Paige and Marisa York to join his group. After much contemplation, he had an idea. So he called a meeting.  
            “I think I’ve found a solution to our problem.” Charles announced. Raven crossed her arms.  
            “Do enlighten us.” She said. Charles chose to ignore her and continued.  
            “I’ve done a lot of thinking about how we can avoid another…incident like the one a few weeks ago and I’ve decided that I want to go meet them in person, maybe buy them a drink. Get down on their level so to speak.” He explained. Silence. “Does anyone want to come with me?” Charles asked, his eyes meeting Hank’s.  
            Hank glanced around the room, seeing that no one was raising a hand. After a moment, he sighed and raised a finger.  
            “I’ll come along. Why not right?” He said. Charles grinned.  
            “Great, I’ve been doing some research and they seem to hang around a run-down bar somewhere a little bit away from here. Hank we’ll go later tonight and see what we can find out. Everyone else, thanks for your…input.” He said sarcastically, before heading to his room go get some work done.


	8. Chapter Eight

 Anya and Marisa had been busy. After their encounter with Raven and others, the duo seemed to have even more work to do than usual. After a particularly rough incident involving a mob of humans harassing some mutants, the two decided to head to Nowhere for some chill time. They didn’t really talk much, there wasn’t a whole lot to say. Anya didn’t even drink. Marisa was a different story though.  
            “Excuse me, could I get a beer?” She asked the bartender, as a man took the seat beside her.  
            “Hey make that two. On me.” The man said, and the bartender went to grab the drinks. Marisa turned to the man seated next to her. He was looking over at another man who had taken a seat next to Anya. The two men seemed to be having a conversation using only their eyes. Marisa took this as an opportunity to observe the guy who had bought her a drink. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes, and was in Marisa’s eyes actually attractive. Suddenly the man returned his attention to her, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, and the bartender brought them their drinks.    
            “Hey thanks, I appreciate that.” Marisa said, happily taking the beer and taking a good long swig.  
            “So what’s your name kind stranger?” She asked.  
            “I’m Charles. What’s yours?” He asked.  
            “I’m Marisa. Pleasure.” She said, shaking his hand.  
Meanwhile, Anya was ignoring what was going on around her, not noticing when someone sat down next to her. After a few moments, he cleared his throat.  
            “Can I-uh, get you a drink?” He asked. Anya didn’t even glance up.  
            “I don’t drink.” She replied. The man shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
            “Not even water or anything?” He asked with a chuckle. This caused Anya to look up. Before her she saw a man who looked very nervous, and in an adorable way. Anya cracked a small smile.  
            “Sure. I’ll take some water I guess.” She answered. The man grinned and ordered two waters. There was a bit more awkward silence.  
            “I’m Hank. What’s your name?” Hank asked.  
            “Anya. Thanks for the water.” Anya replied.  
            Marisa decided after a little small talk that she needed to read up on this guy. She concentrated on her mutation and looked at Charles, reading information about him. Obviously her gaze concerned him. Charles looked over to Hank, a panicked look on his face.  
            Hank, is she checking me out or what because this staring thing is kind of creepy…  
            Charles, why are you asking me? This was YOUR idea, I’ve got nothing.   
            But-   
            Charles broke out of his mind connection when Marisa spoke.  
            “You’re Charles Xavier?!” She exclaimed. Charles looked at her with confusion. Marisa nudged Anya.    
        “That’s blue bitch’s boss! And totally called it, he IS nice. He bought me alcohol! You don’t even buy me alcohol!” Marisa remarked. Anya smiled and replied “I don’t buy you alcohol for a reason.”  
            “How did you know who I am?” Charles asked suspiciously.  
At this point, Hank and Anya had been listening to the exchange, and Anya decided to pipe in.  
            “We’re all mutants here buddy.” She offered. She turned to Hank. “At least I think we are…”  
            “Actually, I just read things. You see my eyes, they are like computers and I can just look you up when I look at you.” Marisa explained in a matter-of-a-fact tone. Charles looked at her, intrigued.  
            “So that’s your mutation…” He muttered. Charles looked at Marisa with two fingers to his temple. He kept looking at her, and Marisa nudged Anya.  
            “A-Anya? Is he, like, checking me out or…?” She asked. Anya looked at Charles who snapped out of his gaze. He looked shocked.  
        “I-I can’t read your mind!” He wondered. Anya heard Hank mutter a ‘what?’ Marisa raised an eyebrow.  
        “Yeah…Is that a normal thing that people can read minds?” She asked. He shook his head.  
        “No, that’s my mutation. I can read minds. See, Hank over there is thinking-Oh goodness never mind no one needs to know that. On the other hand, Anya is thinking that she is kinda pissed because she thinks that we came here to manipulate you guys into working with us.” Charles said. Anya looked at Charles with an annoyed face.  
        “Yeah that’s about right. I’m done with all this shit. I’ll see you at home Marisa.” Anya said before leaving the bar. As the door slammed, all three of them cringed.  
        “Sorry ‘bout her she can be a little grumpy sometimes.” Marisa apologized. But the men were already having a mind conversation.  
Hank what are you still doing here?  
What do you mean?  
GO AFTER HER IDIOT!  
Oh yeah that’s probably a good idea. I’ll be back.   
Hank waved to Marisa and followed Anya out the door. Once he had left, Charles sighed and ordered more beer for the two of them.  
Anya was walking away from the bar fuming when she heard Hank.  
        “Anya! Wait up!” He called. She heard footsteps behind her. “Anya?” He asked. “What’s up?” Anya asked, pretending not to care that he came after her. Hank sighed.  
        “Can we just talk?” He asked. Anya walked over to a bench in the alley and sat down.  
        “Alright. Let’s talk.” She said. Hank hesitantly sat down next to her.  
        “So you defend mutants around here. Pretty well known.” He offered. Anya shrugged.  
        “Yeah my mutation helps a lot. Plus I have human computer kid in there.” She replied. “So what exactly is your mutation?” Hank asked.  
        “Well,” She started, picking up a tin can from a nearby recycling bin. “I can sorta manipulate time.” The can in her hand started crinkling and rusting and dirtying as if Hank was watching a time lapse movie. Once the can disintegrated, Anya looked to Hank who had a grin on his face.  
        “That…was amazing.” He declared. Anya blushed.

        “Thanks. So what’s your mutation?” She asked, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

   
        Back in the bar, Marisa and Charles were also getting to know each other. Drinking probably a little too much, they talked about mutants and Charles’ idea to create a school. By the time the two decided to go find Hank and Anya, the bartender was shipping them so hard, he was almost sad when they decided to leave.  
Just a bit tipsy, Marisa ran out the door looking for her best friend. Charles close behind, she ran around the corner, stopping so quickly that he bumped into her. Marisa turned to him with a smirk.  
        “I’m gonna bet she agreed to work with you….and Hank,” She whispered, gesturing into the alley. Charles looked to see Hank hanging upside down from a pole sticking off the side of a building. His face was at the same height as Anya’s was, and she was holding his glasses. Hank said something and both of them laughed. Anya stuck the glasses back on Hank’s upside down face. Charles look to see that Marisa was watching them with an awed look on her face. She turned to him.  
        “You know, Anya is NEVER like this. I’ve never seen her act so…not irritated.” Marisa mused. Charles shook his head  
        “Hank isn’t usually like this either. I guess they brought out the best in each other.” He replied. They stood there for a moment, before they decided it was late enough that they all needed to go home.  
        “I feel bad about interrupting them…” Charles said. Marisa laughed.  
        “I don’t!” She gleefully said before sauntering right onto the scene. “Heya guys!” She said loudly. Anya jumped, and Hank fell off of the pole in fright, almost crushing Anya. Marisa was cracking up and Charles was trying reaaaallyy hard not to laugh as the two scooted away from each other, their faces red.  
        “C’mon Anya. We need to get ready to leave for the mansion tomorrow. Assuming you agreed to come…” Marisa said. Anya rolled her eyes as she stood up. Refusing to look at Hank, she walked over to Marisa and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards their apartment.  
        “Bye! See you tomorrow!” Marisa called out. Both men waved, and Anya didn’t say a word.


	9. Chapter Nine

 Marisa told Anya the next morning that Charles said that if they joined the team that they could move into his estate. Marisa gladly agreed when he asked and Anya just went along with it. Packing wasn’t much of an issue since they didn’t have many things. They each had one bag that held all of their belongings.  
            Charles’ mansion was far away and they didn’t have a car so Marisa and Anya found themselves waiting at the nearest bus stop.  
            “Do you think that they’re gonna let us even ride the thing?” Marisa asked suspiciously. Anya shrugged and replied, “I think they will. This side of town is full of mutants. I wouldn’t be surprised if mutants were their only customers.”           
            When the bus finally pulled up on the curb and they got on Anya looked at who was riding. Most of them were mutants from what she could tell. She looked back at Marisa who was already scanning them. “Hey I guess you were right.” She said. Anya nodded and dragged her bag behind her and taking a seat in the middle.  
            There was a very muscular man sitting in the far back who was busy staring out the window. Two women were sitting in the same row towards the front who looked exactly alike. They moved in sync and never dropped their gaze as their heads followed Anya as she walked past them. Marisa wasn’t far behind as she shook her head out of concentration. As Marisa sat down in the seat next to Anya her eyes seemed to go everywhere.  
            Another man a couple rows ahead had scar tissue and burn marks running down the side of his face. Another woman had a cat in her lap and stroked its furry back. Her attention wasn’t fixed on the cat, but on the driver.  
            On the isle across from them a man was staring at them both. His eyes were dark and his hair was spiked. He had scars going down his arms and wore all black. His eyes wouldn’t move and Marisa seemed to be the target. Her nerves sped up as her foot started bouncing as she tried to find something to look at. She glanced back at him as the bus started to move but he refused to look away. Marisa nudged Anya and whispered, “Anya… That guy across the aisle won’t stop staring at me.” Anya looked up and pulled the headphones out of her ears. Marisa reminded herself that once the ride was over she would ask what they were. Anya looked in the guy’s general direction before looking back at Marisa.  
            “Well… Just don’t look at him. Here just take your mind off it.” The bus stopped at a red light and Anya looked out the window. “Scan someone out there or something.” Anya suggested. Marisa looked out outside the bus window to see a woman pushing a stroller with a toddler in it. She quickly read the air next to the woman and a smile graced her features.  
            “Well the baby is only 6 months old. The woman is her mother who has a husband who works as an architect. They’ve been happily married for 2 years and this is their first child. The baby’s name is Annie and the mother is Jody.” Marisa said.  
            “Cool. Hey what about the cat lady?” Anya asked, not wanting Marisa to get all nervous again.  
            “Well…She’s actually a mutant. Her mutation is talking to animals. The cat’s name is Corville, and it looks like he has some sort of mutation as well… it can turn invisible. Weird.” Marisa listed. She continued squinting at the cat in confusion but couldn’t find a solution. She continued to read about everyone on the bus. As it turned out, they were all mutants. After finishing, Marisa turned to Anya.  
            “I’m done!” Marisa said. Anya pulled out her headphones again and sighed.  
            “What about the bus driver?” She suggested. Marisa looked at the man driving and her eyes narrowed.  
            “Well. This guy is definitely not a mutant. In fact, he’s leading an anti-mutant campaign!” Marisa exclaimed, her eyes darkening. Anya raised an eye brow.  
            “Well. I guess we need to bring him to justice.” Anya said with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Any ideas?” Marisa grinned and nodded.  
            “An anti-mutant campaign? What kind of IDIOT comes up with that?” Marisa said rather loudly. They saw the bus driver look up in his rearview mirror with an eye brow raised. Anya grinned and decided to play along.  
            “I can’t believe anyone would think that mutants were trash. We have feelings too.” She replied. The cat lady overheard the conversation and chimed in.  
            “A whole campaign? Who would do that?” She asked. Marisa shrugged.  
            “Apparently the guy driving this bus.” Anya offered. All mutant eyes turned to the driver who looked furious. All the mutants who were riding started angrily talking loudly to each other.  
            Suddenly, cat lady yelled.  
            “Corville, CHARGE!” She screamed, pointing a finger at the bus driver. The furry cat jumped out of her lap and ran to the bus driver’s leg, sinking in his claws. The driver yelped in pain and pulled the bus over. By this time, there was chaos.  
            Mutants were yelling and pointing at the driver who was very angry. He was still trying to shake the cat off of him. Finally, he managed to un-attach Corville from him and yell, “All of you, get OFF MY BUS!” Anya and Marisa were the first to scramble off and run off laughing.  
            “I think our work here is done.” Anya said, and Marisa nodded.  
            “Definitely. Although, we still have 8 miles to walk.” She replied. Anya sighed.  
            “Totally worth it though.”  
            “Oh totally.” They began walking, laughing at the chaos they had caused. A few minutes later, Anya stopped walking and turned to Marisa.  
            “Hey, how long will it take us to get there?” Anya asked. Marisa took a moment before replying,  
            “Exactly 1 hour and 42 minutes.” Anya grinned and put her hand on Marisa’s head.  
            “Okay, we’ll be there in an hour and 42 minutes.” She said. Marisa looked up at her questioningly before realizing what she was doing. Suddenly, Marisa lost sight of her surroundings and the world around her changed into a gravel path in front of a giant house. The girls looked at each other, and then at the closed gate behind them. Shrugging, the two grabbed their bags and walked up towards the front door of the mansion.  
             Anya didn’t really know what to do. She had never really been to anyone else’s house before. Marisa picked up on it. “Nervous are we?” she asked mischievously. Anya shook her head but didn’t dare to look at her. “No. No I’m not.” Marisa grinned.  
            “Oh yes you are!”  
            “No Im not Marisa!”  
            “Yes!”  
            “Im not! Shut up!”  
            “Yes!!!”  
            “Just knock on the freacking door!” Anya finally half-yelled. She thought that there really wasn’t a point in knocking though now. The people inside probably already heard them by now, and were probably regretting their decision to go and recruit them.  
            Anya heard footsteps coming to the door at a quick pace. “Coming! Hold on!” A guy’s voice said from inside. The girls could tell that it wasn’t the voice of Charles or Hank, yet it still sounded familiar.  
            The door swung open and the person at the door indeed was familiar. It was belt man again without his belt. He was sharing the same half confused half surprised face that Anya and Marisa had.  
            “Um. Can I help you?” He said slowly. Anya turned her attention to him and said, “yeah. We’re looking for Professor Charles Xavier and Hank McCoy.” Belt man nodded and came to realization.  
            “Ohhhh. You’re the two who Charles wanted to recruit.”  
            “Yeah. And the ones who beat you up in that alley!” Marisa added, just a bit too cheerfully. Belt man rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yes, ok you beat me up in an alleyway. Thanks for that.” He backed out of the doorway and yelled into the house.  
            “Charles! They’re here!” He looked back to the girls. “Come in I guess. Charles was afraid you wouldn’t show up.”  
            Marisa’s eyes lit up and she entered the house. Even though Anya didn’t show it Marisa could tell she was just as impressed as she was. Charles wasn’t lying when he said he lived in a mansion, but Marisa even hadn’t expected something so huge.  
            As soon as they walked in the girls saw a huge staircase split of in two different directions. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling with sparkling crystals and lights attached to it. There was a small office space to the right and more house to the left. Marisa pulled up the blueprints in her sight and was even more surprised to see there was more house in almost every direction.  
            Soon enough Charles came down the stairs with a smile on his face. “Good thing you’re here. I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.”


	10. Chapter Ten

Marisa’s eyes lit up and she entered the house. Even though Anya didn’t show it Marisa could tell she was just as impressed as she was. Charles wasn’t lying when he said he lived in a mansion, but Marisa even hadn’t expected something so huge.  
            As soon as they walked in the girls saw a huge staircase split of in two different directions. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling with sparkling crystals and lights attached to it. There was a small office space to the right and more house to the left. Marisa pulled up the blueprints in her sight and was even more surprised to see there was more house in almost every direction.  
            Soon enough Charles came down the stairs with a smile on his face. “Good thing you’re here. I was starting to think you weren’t going to show up.”     
   
            Charles led Anya and Marisa down the many hallways of his estate. They passed room after room and many staircases. The girls thought the house would never end. The house was deserted for its size and had less than 10 people in it.  
            Marisa and Anya were showed to where they would be staying. Their rooms were right across the hall from each other so they didn’t have to trek halfway across the house to get to one another.  
            After they put their things away, Charles gave them the official house tour. It took them a while to get through the whole house. There was so much stuff in the house it was hard to take in.  
            Charles finally led them into the main living room. He put his fingers to his temples and a couple minutes later everyone in the house showed up. After reading him, Marisa knew that he was using his telepathy.  
            Everyone from the fight was there. Raven, who was in her human form, stood in the doorway, leaning on the wall. Belt man was there too standing to her left. He still didn’t have his special belt on and he didn’t look too happy. Butterfly girl tried to fly in but her injured wing kept her from getting any height. A taller man walked in behind them all, not looking too happy. Anya speculated that he was one of the people who always looked like that. Another kid came up and sat in a chair. He had longish unruly hair that was curly. He looked younger than Marisa and Anya. An older boy entered, and he looked pretty strong. Hank ran in last looking a bit flustered. Everyone sat down and Charles broke the slightly awkward silence.  
            “Well everyone. This is Anya Paige and Marisa York. They are the newest addition to our team and I hope you will welcome them.” In the back of the room, Raven rolled her eyes. Anya was tempted to roll her eyes back, but thought against it. She didn’t need to make any more enemies then she already had. Charles tried to defuse the tension, but it didn’t seem to do anything. He tried to change the subject.  
            “Well you’ve already met Raven, Angel, Alex, and Hank.” Angel, or butterfly girl, smiled waved. Alex, or belt man, nodded and looked away. And Raven didn’t do anything but shake her head and ignore their existence. Hank smiled and waved happily. Charles continued with introductions.  
            “That over there is Erik, he controls metal.” The unhappy looking guy now called Erik made eye contact and nodded politely.  
            “And that’s Sean, and Darwin. Sean screams loudly and Darwin adapts.” Charles explained. Both boys said hello. More silence followed.  
            “Why don’t you guys tell us a bit about yourselves?” Hank asked. Anya sighed.  
            “Well, just like Charles said, my name’s Anya Paige. I like music and futuristic objects. I’m 24 years old and I hate sharp objects.” She said, crossing her arms. After a moment, she nudged Marisa telling her to say something.  
“Uh, I’m Marisa. I’m 23 years old. I like the ocean and understanding people. I hate thunderstorms and being underestimated.” Marisa smiled. Charles and Hank were smiling, but everyone else seemed disinterested. Erik went straight out and asked,  
“Well, what are your mutations?” Anya pulled out her phone and headphones and plugged them into her ears. Everyone around her looked confused as she turned her music on. Marisa picked up her phone and poked it. When it turned on she flinched but kept observing it closely.  
“Oh yeah,” Marisa asked, “I meant to ask you what these were.” Anya took one of the headphones out and sighed. “It’s from the future silly.” She looked to the rest of the group who looked equally confused. “They’re called headphones. And this is a phone. I just listen to music on it. Here.”  
Anya took the one that wasn’t in her ear and stuck it in Marisa’s. She looked a bit shocked at first, but as soon an Anya un-paused the music Marisa started dancing to it.  
“I’ve never heard this song before!” Marisa said a bit too loudly. Anya shook her head. “Of course you haven’t heard it dummy! It will be made in 50 or so years from now.” Everyone started to look les confused except for Hank.  
“But doesn’t that rip a hole in time or something?” Anya looked over to him before responding with, “Don’t ask. It probably has to do with some weird quantum physics or something.” Hank nodded, but still looked slightly confused nonetheless.  
“What about you Marisa?” Charles asked. Marisa’s head popped up and she snapped out of her trance. Eyes lighting up, she pulled out the earbud and looked around the room. Anya could tell she was looking for something to list facts about. Finally, her bright green eyes landed on Erik. She gestured to him.  
“Your name is Erik Lehnsherr. Your mutation is the ability to move all metals like Charles said before. Hence your nickname ‘Magneto’. In fact, you all have nicknames. Based off your powers so it seems. Mystique, Banshee, Darwin, Angel, Havoc, and Professor X. Erik, you really hate this guy named Shaw who actually killed your mom and forced you to use your mutation. That’s why you’re so emotionally un-“ Anya clapped a hand over Marisa’s mouth. Erik’s anger was evident on his face.  
“I’m sorry. She kinda gets carried away…” Anya apologized.  
“So that’s what you meant when you said you like understanding people?” Alex asked. Marisa nodded, not able to say anything from Anya’s hand still covering her mouth. Erik looked like he could kill Marisa, and so Charles took that as a cue to end the meeting.  
“So why don’t you ladies get settled in and we’ll see you at dinner?” Charles mentioned hopefully. The two nodded and began to head back to where their rooms were. Raven waited until she thought they had made it a safe distance away before turning to the others.  
“Are we really going to let them stay here? I mean they are useless idiots whose mutation would be virtually no help in any battle.” Raven said. Suddenly, Anya appeared behind her.  
“Weird, our useless mutations were the ones that beat yours up in an alley last week. If I do remember correctly…” Raven jumped at Anya’s words.  
“Where’d you come from?!” She asked. Anya shrugged.  
“I was here a few minutes ago wasn’t I?” She asked, before winking and disappearing again. By this time, Hank and Charles were hiding their laughter. Raven gave them a look before storming out the room. Angel turned to Charles.  
“Hey Professor, where are Anya and Marisa staying?” She asked.  
“The rooms in the west wing I think.” Charles said with a smile. Angel thanked him and headed off to try to get to know the duo better.


	11. Chapter Eleven

 Many things were learned the following morning. 1, Anya and Marisa were not morning people… AT ALL. Marisa couldn’t survive the day without coffee but once you gave it to her you wished you hadn’t. Anya refused to speak to anyone no matter what was said, and if you annoyed her she would punch you in the face.  
Training sessions were interesting because it was clear that Anya saw different battle techniques than anyone else. While Charles was demonstrating how to knock out a dummy using a headlock, Anya instead found it much more efficient to use a baseball bat. Let’s just say that dummy saw better days.  
Many others tried to teach Marisa the task of staying on target. As hard as they tried she always found something else to look and easily got distracted and flustered. When they tried to teach her evasive maneuvers she ignored all sense of direction and skipped down the bright hallway instead of staying in the shadows. Many were face-palming until she took out the nearest dummy with a roundhouse kick to the side, knocking it over. She followed her action with the battle cry, “WHO’S NEXT BITCHES?!” Anya jumped off one of the practicing platforms landing next to Marisa saying, “Come at us assholes! I DARE YOU!”  
It took Charles many a speech to try to convince them that this was just practice and they needed to at least try what they were being taught, but when they refused Charles laughed and gave up.  
After knowing this fact nobody was surprised to enter the room to find Marisa and Anya wrestling on the floor. Their excuse was that they were, “practicing with a real opponent” and they “didn’t think the dummies were effective enough.”  
For the next few days their team grew in trust and teamwork. One day Charles was trying to help Marisa with a hip throw. Charles was sure that she didn’t know how to, so tried to teach her. Marisa knew exactly how to do the move, but decided to act innocent just to give him the satisfaction of ‘teaching’ her something.  
“Now I know that this might be hard since you are well, small.” He started, causing Marisa to want to kill him on the spot. “But here’s how you do it.” He positioned himself behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So if I was a bad guy coming at you, trying to grab you, your best bet would be to try to throw him off you, right?” Marisa pondered it for a moment before answering the rhetorical question.  
“Well, actually-“ She started. Charles cut her off before she could start another rant. “Just bear with me here, ok?” Marisa nodded. “So you grab the arm and grip it here and here.” He explained, and she did so. “Okay, now all you have to do is take a step back and yank down on the arm. It may take a few times but-“  
“Like this?” She interrupted, throwing Charles to the ground with some force. He landed with a thud and Marisa giggled.  
“You knew how to do that didn’t you?” He asked her.  
“Maybe…” She answered. She put a foot on his chest.  
“VICTORY IS MINE!” She yelled, causing other people around her to roll their eyes including Charles himself. Before Marisa knew it, Charles had yanked her off her own feet as she fell to the ground. “YOU WANNA GO?!” She yelled. Charles laughed and put up his hands defensively. “No no no! I don’t! You win!” Marisa crossed her arms across her chest.

“Fine then. Looks like I’m gonna go fight Erik then!” She smiled, stood up and ran out the door. Charles bolted out the door after her before she could get to Erik. “MARISA DON’T YOU EVEN! GET BACK HERE! MARISA!”

            Charles had stopped Marisa before it was too late and had managed to keep her away from Erik, bribing her with coffee (which he later regretted). So instead of watching Marisa run around the house over and over, Charles decided to watch something of more interest.  
            In attempts to teach Anya how to use correct punches, Charles had asked for someone to instruct her. Everyone had backed away slowly leaving Hank in charge of showing her. Even Alex had pat Hank on the back and said, “Good luck man, you’ll need it.”  
            Charles knew this was going to be interesting. As a mind reader Charles knew a lot more than met the eye. Including that Hank had a little thing for Anya. He had never confronted him about it and Charles thought that he could tell her when he was ready.  
            Charles sat and watched as Hank stood in front of Anya, looking a little nervous. Anya decided to ask the obvious. “So you really think you can teach me something?” Hank shrugged.  
            “I mean, probably not fighting wise. I could teach you a lot more in other areas, but I’m just supposed to help you right now.” Anya nodded, and cracked her knuckles.  
            “Ok then. Let’s do this thing!” Charles heard Hank gulp from where he sat.  
            “Ok Anya. So your punches are good… Don’t get me wrong. But you aren’t using proper technique. I think your hands are too clenched. Loosen them up a bit, you’ll be able to move them easier and aim better.” Anya sighed and nodded.  
            She and Hank practiced for a while, but after 15 minutes or so Anya felt herself getting nowhere.  
            “Charles. I really don’t see how this is helping. Yes, I mean I get it. Loosen my fists. Isn’t that all there is to it? I’ve been good other than that.” Once Anya had stopped swinging at him Hank was much more at ease. He too seemed to loosen up after she put her hands down. Charles sighed.  
            “I know you think it’s useless, but if we keep training like this we will be getting somewhere in the long run, trust me.” Charles said reassuringly. Anya wasn’t going to buy it.  
            “Well it will certainly be the long run. The longest run I’ve ever been on. I know the basics are important to keep in mind, but I’ve been doing this for years Charles. I think I’ve had this shit down pat since I was 4!”  
            “You do realize how stubborn you are sounding right now.”  
            “All I am saying is that we have more important things to be worrying about, and if we keep moving at the pace of snails trekking through a forest of molasses and peanut butter then we are gonna run the hell out of time!” Anya looked from Charles to Hank looking for some answer, but she didn’t seem to be getting one. Finally Charles spoke up.  
            “Well, if you are so keen on speeding up this process, where do you think we should start.”  
            “Well,” Anya began. She stood and looked at Hank for a while, as if weighing her options with him. “Maybe we can start with kicks. I find them more efficient.” Charles looked at Anya confusedly for a moment. Before he knew it Anya had spun around and kicked Hank right in the crotch. He was on the ground in seconds.  
            “See,” Anya said, “efficient.” Anya looked down to Hank who was still on the ground. “Nice kick.” Was all he managed to say before Anya offered her hand down to him to help him up. After she pulled him up she turned to Charles and said, “Maybe I should help him.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

As the weeks went by the team’s relationships grew. Anya trained Hank almost every day as Angel kept Marisa company. They stayed out of Charles’ way as he and the others planned for the future, and things seemed to be going smoothly. They were getting closer and closer to taking down their enemy, Sebastian Shaw and his own team of mutants.  
            The day before was a rough one, with training and a late night of research. Anya could tell when she woke up that today was going to be the same way, without looking in the future. Even if she wanted to she was too tired and worn out to do anything.  
            Marisa got up and left her room and she didn’t even see Anya. They walked right into each other smacking into each other’s foreheads. Marisa knew this was gonna be a rough day too. She at least needed some coffee.  
            The two headed down the halls that led to the kitchen and dining room. As they got closer they found it to be suspiciously quiet. Either nobody was up or they had left to go do something, but even that was unlikely.  
            The kitchen was empty. Not even a sign that someone was there earlier that morning. As Marisa searched the cupboards for coffee, she couldn’t seem to find any. There was only some food left… and a note. Anya walked over and picked it up. It read:  
            If you are reading this, we have stolen all of Marisa’s coffee. If she wishes to ever see it again, come to the main training room if she wishes to bargain for its life.

X MEN  
        Marisa gasped, but smiled. Anya sighed, “Well, I guess I’ll have to come and get your beloved back. But you owe me one in the future.” Marisa giggled and nodded. Anya was only slightly relieved that it was a joke and now they where they were.  
        The training room was quiet and dark. Nothing seemed to budge or move or give away that anyone was there. Anya nodded and looked around. They did pretty good, she thought to herself.  
Marisa snuck into the room, acting very serious even though Anya knew she was joking. She quickly turned on her night vision and surveyed the room. Punching bags set up in their way. Marisa knew that the others must be in there, but she couldn’t exactly tell where.  
        Anya couldn’t see whatsoever and had to follow Marisa carefully as they made their way around the punching bags. They didn’t talk as they moved and tried to be just as quiet as the others must have been being.  
        It creeped Anya out that she had no idea where the others were. She taped Marisa on the shoulder as she jumped and turned towards her. “Do you see anyone?” Marisa shook her head as she turned a full 360 in attempts to see someone.  
        All of a sudden there was a creak as the door they came in shut behind them. Anya was sure that someone must have shut it manually since they had left it wide open when they came.  
        A little flicker of light came from the back corner of the room. A red flicker, and then some whispers and shushing. Marisa decided to head in that general direction but then she stepped on something. A flat metal sheet lay on the ground beneath her feet and then it hit her why it was there.  
        “Oh crap.” She muttered. Then all the lights were switched on again and the metal sheet was tossed up to the rafters. Marisa jumped off before it got too high as she fell to the ground. Anya jumped back from the moving metal just to have Angel whiz past her and to block a foot from smacking her in the face.  
        “This battle is regular fighting only!” Charles yelled down from a big pile of dummies and punching bags. Marisa laughed and joined in on the little training game, as she turned off her night vision.  
        “Where’s my coffee?!” she yelled back.  
        “You’ll have to fight for it!” Charles said as he jumped down from the pile. Raven jumped out from behind another pile of training supplies. Anya blocked her punch right before it connected with her head. She sent one back as she knocked into Marisa sending her falling out of the way.  
        As soon as Marisa stood up she was met by Alex who jumped at her in attempts to tackle her. Marisa fought back and tried to get him off her.  
        As soon as it seemed to Anya that she was winning, she was double teamed by Angel running full speed at her. She ducked out of the way as she crashed into Raven and sent them both to the ground. At the other side of the room Sean was standing guard of the sacred container of coffee. It was on a small table with a protective crate over top of it. Anya looked over to find Alex tackling Marisa as she ran over to help. She was stopped by Erik, who grabbed her and tied her hands around her back. She yelled to Marisa who was still on the ground.  
        “Marisa! He’s got me!” Marisa looked up from her own fight to see Anya being pulled away. Charles laughed from the bottom of his pile as he watched the battle commence. Darwin helped Erik tie Anya down to a chair and left to go get Marisa.  
        Marisa came a minute or two later still trying to wiggle away from her “captors”. She smiled and laughed and tried to get away but it was no use. Alex and Erik had her as Darwin helped strap her down too.  
Charles walked over and started to slow-clap as he looked at Marisa and Anya. “Well, well, well look what we have here.” He started. Marisa smiled but still yelled at him.  
        “What did you do to my coffee!”  
        “We have imprisoned him until you arrived, but then he escaped.” Sean ran up to Charles and handed him the container. “Here. You can have it back but you must answer this question.” Marisa and Anya nodded.  
        “Will you help us on a mission tomorrow.” Anya looked at Marisa and Marisa looked at Anya. Anya just shrugged as Marisa said, “Deal. NOW GIVE ME MY COFFEE!” Charles had the others untie their hands as Marisa took her little metal container and hugged it close. Anya rolled her eyes. Hank ran into the room to join the rest of them.  
        “Where’ve you been?” Anya asked.

        “Who do you think was turning the lights on and off?” he responded. Anya then turned back to Charles. “Well Professor. What’s the plan?”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Everything was in place. The plan was well thought out and didn’t seem to have much of a chance of failure. The idea was that they would split up once they made it to Shaw’s lair. Anya and Marisa’s job was to infiltrate Shaw’s office area and get information. There were rumors going around that he had started capturing mutants and forcing them to help him. The girls were ready to go, but there was one person who really didn’t like the idea of the mission: Hank. For some reason, he was opposed to letting the two go. Mainly Anya to be precise. Which is why he was arguing with her before they left.  
        “Anya I really don’t think this is a good idea.” He started.  
        “Why not? I can handle myself fine thanks.” She retorted.  
        “It’s dangerous, and you guys just joined our group. I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Hank said, much to Anya’s annoyance.  
        “Well too bad, because I’m going anyway. You can’t control what I do. Anyway, what’s the worst that could happen?” she responded,  
        “You could get caught, or even shot. You could get killed Anya.” Hank said pointedly. Anya rolled her eyes.  
        “I’ve been on the streets for a while now, I think I know when I’m in danger.” She said, finality clear in her tone. Hank sighed.  
        “Okay, I’m not gonna argue with you anymore. Just promise to be careful?” He said. Anya nodded.  
        “Of course.” With that, they headed out.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
   
            When they arrived at the base, adrenaline was pumping through everyone’s veins. The two groups parted ways, and planned to meet back at Charles’s mansion. Anya and Marisa headed towards Shaw’s personal office area. They quickly picked the lock and headed in. As quietly as possible, they crept through the low-light hallways. The first guards they encountered were posted outside the elevator and stairs up to the office. There were two, so the girls each snuck up behind them and wrapped them in headlocks, knocking them out quietly. Marisa quickly read them, confirming the location of the office and how many guards they would have to face. They would be able to get into the office and get the information if they could face about three more guards. Before they headed up there, Anya turned to Marisa.  
            “So what’s our best game plan?” she asked. Marisa read the air for a moment before replying,  
            “I’d suggest that one of us heads up the back stairway and causes a distraction while the other goes up the front way and takes them from behind. Then we can get to the office and get the hell outta there.” Anya nodded.  
            “That sounds reasonable. You head around back and cause some trouble and I’ll come give you backup from the front. Cool?” She asked.  
            “Cool.” Marisa replied. She ran quietly around the building to the back staircase and started heading up. Once she got closer to the top, she started yelling, her voice echoing through the stairway.  
            “HEY! I’M BREAKING IN! COME AND GET ME BITCHES!” With that, she threw the door open. The guards all ran towards her, guns at the ready. They knelt and started firing. Marisa jumped out of the line of fire and waited for a signal that Anya had come. Only a moment later, she heard a whack and a yell of pain and surprise from the guards. They had ceased fire so Marisa ran in and took out one of the two remaining guards. Anya quickly disarmed her guard and whacked him across the face with his own pistol, knocking him out. She grabbed his keys to Shaw’s office and quickly unlocked the door.  
            “Marisa, start scanning.” Anya said, checking to make sure no backup was coming. Marisa looked around the office, looking for any information about captured mutants. Finally, she came across two files. They were each labeled with a name, one being “Phoebe Martins” and the other “Rain Lee”. The two were in fact mutants and were being held captive by Shaw. Marisa grabbed the files and tucked them into her bag. She ran to where Anya was standing.  
            “Okay I got it. Let’s go.” She said. The two took off running, hearing alarms echoing through the building. They were about to exit the stairwell when Marisa held up a hand.  
            “There are like 5 or 6 guys out there, all armed.” She said. Anya thought for a moment about their options before replying.  
            “I’ve got an idea, just follow my lead.” Anya slowly opened the door to reveal many guards standing with guns pointed at them.  
            “Freeze! Hands in the air!” One yelled. Anya slowly put her hands up and Marisa followed. Two guards ran up to them and took all their weapons and Marisa’s files. A man who looked like the head of security spoke next.  
            “State your names and intentions.” He ordered.  
            “Well, I’m Anya and my intention is to kick your ass.” Anya said. The man laughed.  
            “And how do you plan to do that? You aren’t armed.” He smirked. Anya smirked right back.  
            “But I was five minutes ago asshole.” She retorted, using her mutation to pull two guns from her belt and toss one to Marisa who caught it with ease. The two fired simultaneously, Anya hitting the head of security in the arm and Marisa taking out another’s leg. They didn’t shoot to kill because that’s not how they worked. They planned to disarm all of them and then leave them there injured.  
            The remaining guards began open firing, and Marisa disintegrated all of the bullets as Anya continued maiming the last few guards. Once all of them were disarmed, the two girls admired their handiwork. All of the guns were in a pile far away from where all the men were sitting. Marisa ran up to the guard who took her gun and file and whacked him across the face, taking back her belongings. Anya and Marisa stood in front of the group in victory.  
            “See? I kicked your ass.” Anya said with a grin. “C’mon Marisa, let’s go.” The two turned their backs to the guards and began to walk away. Suddenly, Marisa heard a thud and saw Anya fall to the ground. She knelt next to her and saw a small knife sticking into Anya’s lower shoulder blade.  
            “Aw Shit…” Anya muttered, the pain hitting her like a bus.  
            “What you said.” Marisa said, standing and looking at the men. “WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT KNIFE?” She screamed, her eyes darkening. No one spoke and Marisa scanned all of them, finding the man who had been the cause of her friend’s pain. She walked up to the man and slapped him hard before shooting him in the leg twice. “YOU ARE DAMN LUCKY THAT I DON’T KILL PEOPLE UNLESS I ABSOLUTLY NEED TO!” She hissed before running over to Anya who was barely conscious. “Anya, I need you to stay with me here, I have to pull the knife out. Then we’ll get you to Hank and he’ll fix you up. Okay?” Anya just nodded. Marisa took a breath and yanked the blade out of her back. Anya screamed, and Marisa cringed.  
            “I’m sorry I’m sorry. Okay, try and stand up.” Marisa said, gripping Anya’s other shoulder and pulling her gently to her feet. “You okay? Can you get to the car?” She asked. Anya nodded.  
            “Yeah, it’s not my leg that’s hurting kid.” She muttered. Marisa nodded and the two limped towards the door. They had barely made it to the car when Anya collapsed.

            “Gosh Damnit Anya. Hank is gonna kill me.”  Marisa said, opening the door to the backseat and carefully placing Anya down on the seats. Once she was sure that she was secure, Marisa hopped into the driver’s seat and put her foot on the gas.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            They made it to the mansion in record time, Marisa swerving and speeding all the way. But alas, by the time they made it, Anya was out cold. Marisa pulled in the driveway and ran inside, practically running into Charles on the way in.  
            “Hey what happened, did you get the info?” He asked.  
“YESACUTALLYWEHAVESOMETHINGELSETOWORRYABOUTWHERESHANK” Marisa yelled quickly.  
            “Woah slow down there love, what did you say?” He asked, concern lacing his voice.  
            “I said that we need Hank right now because Anya got hurt!” She said slower this time. Charles’s eyes widened and he used his telepathy to call Hank who ran in seconds later. His face showed no emotion, just seriousness.  
            “Where. Is. She.” He spoke.  
            “In the car! We were walking out and someone threw a knife and it got her in the shoulder blade she’s unconscious right now!” Marisa explained, jogging to keep up with Hank’s pace as he walked towards the car.  
            “You pulled the knife out right?” He asked.  
            “Yes of course.” She replied. Hank nodded and carefully picked Anya up and carried her towards the house. Marisa followed him.  
            “Do you need anything?” She asked. He looked at her.  
            “I need quiet. I have to concentrate, keep everyone out of the lab.” He said before disappearing into the room with Anya.  
            Hank laid Anya down on her stomach on his table which he cleared with a sweep of a hand. He could see the blood seeping through her shirt where the knife had lodged itself. With a start, Hank realized that he was going to have to take her shirt off to tend the wound. Somewhat nervously, he cut the shirt away only to see that the wound was also covered by her bra.  
            Hank closed his eyes, not sure what to do. He awkwardly looked around for an alternative before sighing and realizing that he had no choice. Carefully, he cut through the fabric.  
            He examined the wound. It wasn’t too deep; she would have a scar. He carefully poured alcohol on the wound.  
            Apparently that stung because Anya woke up. She looked back at Hank.  
            “What the actual FUCK?” She yelled. Hank cringed as she tried to turn around to punch him.  
            “Anya I need you to stay still!” He told her, placing his hands on her shoulders to hold her down.  
            “Stay still?! Where the hell is my shirt?” She yelled, squirming under Hank’s grip.  
            “Sweetheart I need to finish this. Don’t make me sedate you.” He said firmly. Anya scoffed.  
            “You wouldn’t.” She hissed.  
            “I would.”  
            “You WOULDN’T”  
            “I would.” Hank said, sticking a needle into her neck to knock her out.  
            “Ughh...You would…” Anya muttered before passing out again. Hank sighed.

            “Sorry Anya.” He muttered, before stitching the wound up as carefully as possible.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Anya woke up with a dull pain in her shoulder. She tried to survey where she was and could just barely make out a bed underneath her. Not only was her sight out of whack but her memory was too. It took her a while to remember where exactly she was and what had happened. Slowly she got her vision into focus and she quickly became aware that she wasn’t in her room, but Hank’s.  
        It took most of her strength to sit up in the bed as she threw the sheets off her body. As soon as she tried to use her right arm, pain seared up and down it. She almost fell back down onto the bed but she used her other arm to support her weight. Once she was in a full sitting position, Anya looked down at herself. She was wearing a different shirt and pair of pants but the same bra. She tried to remember if it had been one of her moments that sent her into unconsciousness or the fact that she had injured her shoulder. She tried to turn her head far enough to see what the damage was but all she could see were bandages covering her entire shoulder blade. As she tried to get her facts straight, Hank walked in.  
            “Oh hey, you’re up.” He said with a small smile. “Sorry, I didn’t want you to get blood on your sheets plus my room was closer so I figured…” He trailed off awkwardly.  
            “Its fine. But my shirt?” She asked. Hank blushed. A sudden wave of emotion hit Anya all at once. She had already recalled the knife in her back at the mission, but she had just now recalled what had happened in the lab.  
            “I uh had to cut it off to get to the wound. Your uh bra too but I sewed that back together…” He answered awkwardly. Anya nodded.  
            “Ok. Yeah I remember now.” She said. She was still drowsy from the meds, and her eyes started to droop. Hank noticed this and spoke.  
            “You need rest." The comment made Anya's eyes widen again.  
             "Rest? I can't rest now. I need to find Marisa and... Oh god is she ok? I...someone needs to tell me what happened. How long have I been out? Where are the others?" Anya's mind flooded with questions and concerns and her instinct was to stand up, but when she tried her back ached and pain engulfed her spine and torso. Anya immediately fell back on the bed and she couldn't tell if sitting down made the pain better or worse. It still seemed to stay with her. Hank sat down next to her as another wave of drowsiness and haze from the meds came over her.  
            "Anya you need to rest. You've just been through a lot. Everyone's ok. Marisa is fine and she's going to wait until you are healed up enough to help tell us about your mission and tell us what you've found out." Anya slowly sat up again still cringing at the aches and pains.  
            "This is an important topic Hank. People shouldn't have to wait around for me. We can't afford to wait anymore."  
               "Anya we just got back from a mission. A very successful mission, mind you, and someone got hurt. That someone being you. I think the people who care enough about you will be willing to wait." Anya suddenly got uncomfortable thinking about herself for once. She looked at her feel as they hung off the bed.  
            "Well then I don't think that many people will be willing to wait." Anya muttered. Hank sighed.  
            "I'm willing to wait." He said matter-of-factly. The comment took Anya by surprise as she turned her attention back to Hank. He was looking right at her and into her eyes. They screamed sincerity. All Anya could do was look back at him, for once having no words at all. Soon enough she started leaning into him.  
        Hank wrapped his arms around Anya's back, being gentle so he wouldn't hurt her injured shoulder. Anya had no idea what was happening, whether it was the meds or just plain shock, but the next thing she knew Hank's lips were on her's. She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Hank's neck. Her right arm stung a little but she didn't care. Soon Hank pulled away and looked at Anya. He smiled slightly and Anya did too. Even though she didn't do it much Anya could tell she was blushing.  
        She took her hands off of his neck and leaned into his chest. She could feel his heart beating. Hank broke their silence and spoke, "I should probably let you get some rest." He said quietly. Anya nodded but wasn't surprised when he didn't move until a couple minutes later.   
        Hank finally took a deep breath and scooped Anya up and put her back down on his bed. He stood up and made his way for the door.   
          "Hey Hank," Anya said. Her comment made him stop. "Thanks for making sure I didn't bleed out. You kinda saved my ass." She said smiling. Hank smiled to himself. "Anytime." He said before walking out into the hallway and closing the door behind him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

  Marisa was pacing in the study waiting for Anya to wake up. She had already been out cold for a couple of days and Hank had just brought back the news that she was resting a couple of hours ago. Now he had said that he had went to check on her and that she was rested and ready to help explain what they found.  
            A couple minutes later Anya came down sluggishly, looking tired and worn out.  
            “I’m up!” She said unenthusiastically.  
            “FINALLY!” Marisa exclaimed. “I would give you a hug but…”  
            “Yeah please don’t.” Anya replied. She sat down next to Hank and they exchanged awkward smiles.  
            “Okay. Now that she’s here can you please tell us what you found?” Charles asked. Marisa nodded.  
            “Okay. So…the rumors are true. Shaw has in his captivity, 2 mutants about our age, maybe a bit younger. Their names are Phoebe Martins and Rain Lee. Shaw apparently found them useful and took them hostage. He planned to forcefully use them for his cause. They do seem like quite the powerful mutants, especially when together.” Anya nodded in agreement before adding.  
            “Rain Lee seems to have the ability to become invisible and when in that state have telekinesis. Her partner in crime has the ability to pull someone’s worst nightmare out of their minds and use it against them. They’re both pretty scary if I do say so myself.” Charles seemed to ponder this for a minute.  
            “So one is a ghost and the other is a walking nightmare. They sound like they could definitely get into some trouble.” Anya seemed to shift in her seat impatiently.  
            “Well what do we do now? There are 2 girls we know are in captivity that we could easily go rescue right now. So what’s the hold-up? Anyone got a plan?” Everyone stared at Anya. “We aren’t going anywhere until your shoulder is fully healed.” Hank stated. Charles shook his head and sighed.  
            “Yes we aren’t going anywhere until you are healed and we have a plan. And looking at the state you are in that might be at least a month, and to make a good plan will take at least a week. We’re definitely looking at a month.” Anya sighed.  
            “For the love of god, I’m fine!” Anya tried to stand but her shoulder kept her from doing so. Hank rolled his eyes and muttered, “Liar.” Anya glared at him for a minute but then looked away.  
            “Well Professor X you have fun with that.” Marisa said. “Later Paradox!” She smiled and ran out of the room and left Anya with a confused look on her face.  
            “Paradox? Did she make a new nickname for me or something?” Anya asked. Charles smiled. “Yes. And apparently hers is Ocula. She got bored so I told her to think about that.” Anya nodded. Marisa wasn’t one to be left alone and bored. If you left her alone for too long she would end up searching the house for something, usually alcohol, and Marisa and alcohol didn’t mix very well to say the least. After a minute or two Marisa voice rang through the house.  
            “CHARLES IM BORED! GOT ANY ALCOHOL?” Charles shook his head.  
            “Not that you can have, love!” He yelled back.  
            “YOU SUCK!” Marisa retorted. Everyone smiled before Charles stood.

            “I better go find the alcohol before she does.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

        The days went by and Anya’s shoulder was healing. Marisa found herself getting more bored by the second and found herself needing something to do. She occupied herself by running around the house and drinking a lot of coffee. The others got used to hearing her running around the house at all hours and many thought she never slept.  
            One day Charles heard her sprinting through the hallway, this time sounding like she was running away from something. She passed the door and looked Charles in the eye and whispered “shhh!” as she put a finger to her lips. Then she kept on sprinting with a huge grin on her face.  
            Moments later Erik came sprinting down the same hallway, stopping to look at Charles. He stood there and caught his breath, “WHERE DID THE LITTLE SQUIRT GO?! I’M GOING TO KILL HER!” Charles grinned but just replied with, “I don’t know I haven’t seen her.” As soon as he said it he could hear Marisa’s laughter coming from down the hallway. Erik had heard it too and sprinted in the direction of the sound.  
            Charles heard some screaming and yelling and some name calling and then a *thud* and more name calling. Seconds later Marisa come charging into his study and hid behind Charles’ chair. Charles turned to her and asked suspiciously, “What did you do...?” Marisa looked away from him and muttered, “Nothing…” Erik then came running in.  
            “MARISA JUST BIT ME!!!” He yelled.  
            “YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT!!!” She yelled back. Charles sighed and started to laugh.  
            “Ah you two. Ok, ok Erik calm down. Marisa don’t bite people who are on our side.”  
            “But-“Marisa started.  
            “Marisa. Don’t bite people… Unless they are attacking you.”  
            “But he was attacking me!” She complained. Charles sighed again.  
            “I don’t know what I’m going to do with you two. Just… Just stay away from each other or something.” Erik crossed his arms over his chest. “I hate you so much right now squirt.” Marisa grinned. “Ah! You know you love me!” Erik looked like he was about to explode. “I don’t.” he said as he walked out of the room. Marisa pouted and looked up at Charles.  
            “Do you love me…?” Charles laughed.  
“Course, love.” He replied jokingly. Marisa’s eyes lit up.

“Oh-uh okay. I gotta go byee!” She muttered before running off again, blushing madly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

            For the past days Anya found herself in Hank’s lab. She couldn’t do much but give him advice and be someone to talk to. She started to doubt that he valued her presence, but he never asked to be alone so she never stopped coming.  
            She usually sat on the lab table he was working on, with her legs dangling off the edge. All of his work was spread out on the workspace along with his tools and notes so she usually had to clear herself a space.  
            She didn’t know how he hadn’t gone crazy being alone in the lab prior to her arrival. Although he did seem like the quiet type, spending all hours of the day cooped up in a dead-silent lab didn’t seem to be too appealing.  
            Anya herself didn’t really have anywhere else to hang around. Charles was always talking with Erik, who Anya didn’t seem to get along with very well. Then Raven always followed Erik and Charles so that wasn’t an option. Angel was nice and she talked with her a lot, but the other guys weren’t as easy to talk to. Then there was Hank, alone in his quiet workspace and Anya thought it wouldn’t be so bad for him to have someone to talk to. Even if Anya didn’t truly understand all the sciency stuff he was talking about.  
            Anya had been stressed recently. With all the planning and the waiting and her healing shoulder, she couldn’t do much. Marisa was no help because she was in the same boat too. She wouldn’t stop running around the house being bored out of her mind. Charles had convinced them that they needed to lay low for a while, and Anya eventually agreed with him. She couldn’t be in full action with a shoulder that barely functioned.  
            From the moment she had arrived at Charles’ mansion she hadn’t let her hair down. She kept it tied in a knot 24/7 so there wouldn’t be a chance of her letting anyone see what she could do. She had learned years ago that if she unleashed her full mutation, that the consequences were deadly. Anya thought about this one day while Hank quietly worked and it sent shivers down her back. Luckily, Hank was too deep in his work to notice. Anya tried to shake it off, but she knew the inevitable was coming.  
            All she needed was 5 minutes to take her stupid hair out of the knot it was in and calm down, but with Marisa running widely though the hallways there was no telling if she was safe from her bursting through the door. And with all the commotion that usually took place in the house, Hank’s lab was the only quiet place, and Anya wasn’t going to risk it.  
            Anya knew that as more days passed she was going to have to do something. The only person she felt comfortable enough to tell was Marisa, but she knew she would shout it off the roof-tops and tell everyone in sight. Anya had only ever told one person about it, but she was little and didn’t realize what would happen. She made it out of that situation alive, but she didn’t want to relive it.  
            The headaches got worse over the course of the next couple days, but Anya still tried to hide it. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets and her head felt like it was going to pop along with them. She got quieter and got drowsier and could barely function. The only good thing was that her shoulder was healing and it was easier to move around, but the pain in her head was almost even worse.  
            One morning she woke up and almost couldn’t take the pain anymore. She felt like her head was about to implode on itself or explode all over the place. As soon as she got to the lab she almost fell over. Hank was already working but he looked at her with a worried glance. “Anya,” he started, “ever since your shoulder has been healing every other thing about you has seemed to have… I don’t know…Are you okay?” Anya nodded.  
            “Yes I’m fi-“  
            “No. No you’re not fine, Anya. Just by how you started that sentence I can tell somethings wrong. Come here.” Hank said. He was acting more serious than usual so Anya walked over and sat in her usual spot on the lab table.  
            As Hank looked at her he saw the dark circles under her eyes that he never noticed before… or that weren’t there a couple of says ago. Her hair was a mess, but it stayed tight in the knot it was always in. She had taken off the bandages, or at least she taken some of them off. Her body language for some reason rang defeat, but Hank had no idea why. He wasn’t the best at reading people, but he definitely knew something was wrong now. She hadn’t been acting like she usually had the past few days. Her sarcasm was gone and she rarely spoke at all. And then it hit him. Hank didn’t know why he hadn’t recognized it before. Anya wasn’t just tired and worn out or not acting like herself… She was in pain. And in what looked like a lot of it.  
            He stood up so he was level with her and looked right at her. Anya’s instinct to someone being this close was to find something else to look at, but when she tried she winced.  
            “It’s something with your eyes, isn’t it?” Hank said. This time Anya turned away from him without saying a word. Now Hank started to get worried. Anya wasn’t talking to him and he needed to know what was wrong.  
            “Anya… Please tell me.” He said. Anya looked back at him silently. She opened her mouth but it took her awhile before she actually spoke. “I-I… I don’t want to hurt anyone again.” The comment took Hank by surprise. Even though she practically beat up anyone in sight for practically a year, now she didn’t want to hurt anyone?  
            “What do you mean?” Hank asked.  
            “I don’t want to kill anyone… Like before… But I… I just…” Anya was on the verge of tears, but she refused to let herself cry. She hadn’t cried in a while and she wasn’t going to start today. Anya took in a deep breath and looked right at Hank.  
            “I don’t want you to see what I do. I don’t want to scare anyone. I don’t want to kill anyone… I don’t want to see anyone die like they did before. I’ve learned from my mistakes, Hank. I’m never…. Never… Going to let anyone die like they did then. I don’t want to do that to anyone anymore.” Anya couldn’t help it, and she was crying now. Hank didn’t know what to do. He could only assume what she was talking about. He guessed that it was something to do with her mutation, but with all his research he knew it was impossible to hide only half of a mutation and use the other half. But it had to be her mutation that she was talking about. Maye there was a way… Hank pushed the thought aside.  
            “I don’t want you to hide it from us.” Hank said quietly. “I don’t want you to have to hide. You shouldn’t have to hide it from anyone, especially not us. We’re a team. If you’re scared of showing it I won’t pressure you to, but if it hurts you, Anya… Please don’t hurt yourself.”  
            “You don’t understand,” Anya said, “it kills people Hank. It’s killed innocent people in the past, and it will kill all of you now. I can’t control it, I have never been able to. It will destroy everything in its path.” Anya got up from the table and paced the room. “I don’t know what I can do to stop it. It’s too late now. I’ve kept it too cooped up for too long.”  
            “Charles can help you. He’s helped all of us. Everything will be fine.”  
            “Don’t lie to me. Everything will not be alright, Hank. Everything will go up in flames and I’ll kill all of you.” Hank had never seen Anya like this before. Her tone turned from dark, to hysteria.  
            “And that’s not even the worst part!” She exclaimed. “You’ll all be dead and I’ll still be around to see what I’ve done.” As soon as the words slipped through her mouth, pain crashed into her skull. She felt as if someone pulled her skull in two and everything had exploded.  
            She didn’t feel herself fall forward towards the floor. She didn’t see the ground as her head connected with it. And she didn’t hear her own screech of pain because once she felt her head explode into a million pieces, everything went quiet. Everything went black. And it was sad too feel the best she had felt in days.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

14 years ago  
            “I know she’s a little… Different, but I know that’s something you can work with, Professor. She shows great potential… She just needs. She needs-“  
            “I can see that she needs to know who she is. Confusion gets in her way don’t you see, Mrs. White? She does indeed show great potential in more ways than one, but all we need to do is find a way of. Getting to her.”  
            “I know you will help her find her way. You do work with them very well. But with this one… I don’t think just talking to her will do the trick.”  
            “I realize this. She is something I have never seen before. I will tell you if I’ve made any progress.” The door creaked as it swung open. A tall black man stepped out of the doorframe and stood before Anya. He had kind and wise eyes that were put behind framed glasses. Anya looked away. She felt like if she didn’t face him he wouldn’t see what she was. That he wouldn’t notice the pulsing blue tips of her hair or the blue sparks that lined her irises. She insecurely tried to tuck all the blue behind her back but it was no use. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that nobody cared enough to even look at her, she knew it wasn’t true. They always seemed to see through her, if they cared or not.  
            The man must have been standing there for a while as he cleared his throat to try to get her attention, and fixed his glasses. “You must be Anya.” He said. Anya sheepishly nodded. She recognized his voice from the one inside the office. He had been the one Mrs. White had called ‘Professor’. “Come with me Anya. I have something to show you.”  
            Anya stood up and followed the Professor. He led her down hallways as they passed classrooms and closets and offices. Anya kept her head down as she walked, quickly and quietly following the Professor down the halls. He opened the door that led outside, “After you.” Anya went through the door and followed him outside. He sat on the nearest bench and gestured for her to follow suit. Now Anya was suspicious but tried to clear her mind.  
            “I’ve heard what they’ve been saying, you know.” Anya looked up at him with as her face scrunched up in confusion. “And I realize how much it must hurt.” Even though the Professor didn’t tell her why he had brought her out here, Anya had already known. She heard the teachers talk. She had heard the students’ gossip. She had heard what the world had to say about people like her, but no matter how much she listened to it, it still seemed to sting every time.  
            He put his hand out to Anya, “My name is Professor John Lawston. I know the others say that I am merely here to lock you up… Or make you feel better and then shut you away from the world. Some of the other kids say I’m here because you are crazy and you need help.” Each word he said hit her hard, but not because he was saying them to her, but because they were too real. Anya didn’t want to hear it whatsoever as her gaze dropped down to her feet again. She felt like blocking him out and letting him drag on, but something he said caught her attention.  
            “But I’m not here to do that at all. I don’t think you’re crazy or weird… I think you and I are unique.” Anya looked up and turned towards him. Was he saying what she thought he said? You and I are unique. She ran the words through her mind a couple more times before she fully understood what he meant, and why he took her outside. Classes were going and there was nobody in sight.  
            “So, Anya… What can you do?” He looked at her curiously, awaiting her to do something… Anything. Anya smiled and stood up and looked around at the ground. Professor Lawston stood too, but kept by the bench.  
            On the ground there was a small tin can. Anya picked it up and threw it in the air, and held her hand out in front of her in deep concentration. Then, everything stopped. The Professor stood there in amazement.  
            “Time, huh?” Anya nodded again. She faced the can and poked it with her finger. Her hair lit up its vibrant blue and stood on edge. It went crazy around her body and waved around as if it had a mind of its own. As soon as she poked the tin can a second time it slowly started to rot and rust. A minute later the can was dust in a pile at Anya’s feet. Anya put down her hand as time started back up again, and she turned to the Lawston.  
            “So Professor, what can you do?”  
5 years later ---------  
            “Why are you so set on finding a way to hide it?” Professor Lawston asked. Anya sighed and looked back to him. He looked like a much older man now, some of his hairs going gray and his eyes looked more tired. It puzzled Anya that he never changed the grays back to their original brown, since his mutation allowed him to do so. He could change back to when he was in his 20s if he desired. He could look like the man who had just walked passed him, for god’s sake.  
            “I don’t know why you just don’t make yourself look 33 again. The world may never know.” Anya said jokingly. Lawston shook his head.  
            “First of all I asked you first, and second of all you have known me long enough to know I only use my mutation if needed.” His comment reminded Anya of why she looked up to him so much. He always embraced his mutation and wasn’t afraid to show it, yet he never took too much advantage of it. He liked looking like himself and being himself, and he prided himself in doing so. Anya on the other hand wanted her hair to go back to normal so people would stop staring at her, and they didn’t stare at her in a good way…  
            “I just want people to stop staring at me!” Anya said exasperated.  
            “Well that’s something you don’t hear a teenager say everyday…” Lawston muttered.  
            “I swear to god it’s worse than you think. You actually look human. I look like some… Some… Fake weirdo who had surgery to replace her eyes mixed with a punk who died her hair blue with a little added alien whose hair defies gravity!”  
            “I see someone who knows what she wants and isn’t afraid to stand out.”  
            “Well yeah, but you have talked to me and have known me for 5 years. You know what I want to do and know who I am.”  
            “Yeah, yeah. Anya you need to realize that there is balance in this world between who will judge you and who won’t! Not everyone walking past you will think yo are a horrible monster but not everyone will think you are an angel! So maybe if you just wait and be yourself you might one say find someone who can understand and like who you are.”  
            “That was deep Professor.”  
            “Why thank you. And what did you learn…?” Anya sighed and laughed.  
            “To be myself and all that crap. Hurry up already you old fart, my mom’s gonna kill me if I’m not home by 5!” Anya quickened her pace and Professor Lawston followed.  
4 years later ---  
            “I still don’t understand why people want to kill you? What did you ever do to them?” Anya said with worry lining every word. Lawston walked beside Anya, this time he was the one looking down at his feet.  
            “You very well know why. I turned down the C.I.A and since I help mutants like you they think I’m up to something.”  
            “What do they think you’ll do?! Lead an uprising? No offense but, you’re like, 100 years old!”  
            “No offense taken.” Lawston responded solemnly. They had reached their destination of a rundown park near Anya’s street. It seemed like a ghost town, but most of her neighborhood did. Anya usually found the quiet calming, but at the news of Professor Lawston’s situation, she was anything but calm. She was angry at the C.I.A, worried about Lawston and scared of what would happen if someone got him.  
            “I knew they would only take advantage of a mutant. They don’t truly understand what they are up against.” Lawston said. “I don’t want you to worry about me. I can take care of myself, Anya and I know you can take care of yourself. I just want you to plan for your future. I want you to have a future which you can be proud of.” Lawston refused to look at her, and Anya didn’t know what to say. For once she had no words for him. They sat there like that for a while, staring off into the distance and not saying a word. Then Anya stood.  
            “It’s almost 5 Professor. You know what that means.” Lawston nodded.  
            “You better get home so your mother doesn’t kill you.” Anya let a small smile escape at the professor’s comment. He knew her too well.  
            “When will I be seeing you again?” Anya asked like she always did. Lawston shrugged. “Sometime soon.” His usual response. “You always find your way back to me somehow, you know.” Anya smiled and Lawston smiled back. Anya started to leave the park.  
            “Wait, Anya.” Lawston said abruptly.  
            “Yeah?” Anya replied.  
            “Your future.”  
            “Yes. My future.”  
            “The C.I.A… They told me that there was a new group of young recruits that would be working for them. They already had one young man in mind who would be on the team. He wasn’t a mutant by the looks, but still very bright. Very talented and smart.”  
            “Yeah. Get on with it.” Anya said impatiently.  
            “They… They wanted me to ask you to come in for an interview. They want you to help them. They know how bright you are and how much progress you’ve made and…” Lawston trailed on but then stopped himself. “All I want you to know is you can go to them if you like. I know it would be a great option and life career. You might like the other recruits… Or should I say the one recruit they had. You can do whatever you choose. I’m just not sure how they would treat you there. I know how you don’t like people staring at you.” Anya was shocked. She didn’t know what to do. She pondered the option but then made up her mind.  
            “I’m not doing it. I won’t work with anyone who’s out to get you. I don’t think they would… Get me.” Anya said.  
            “Nobody will understand you like I do without some time, Anya.”  
            “I know. I just… Don’t think it’s in my best interests.” Anya said slowly. Lawston chuckled. “I guess that’s one way of putting it. See you Anya.” Lawton said as he waved. Anya smiled and gave him a salute. “See you on the flipside, doc.”  
3 weeks later ---   
            Anya was walking home from an errand from her mother. She hadn’t seem Lawston in weeks now and she was starting to get worried, an unusual emotion for her to express.  
            As she walked passed the countless alleys and sidewalks in the past week she had been terrified that she would hear Lawston’s voice coming from one. She couldn’t help but imagine his voice erupting from a small alley ways yelling for help, but for some reason as she imagined them in her head they seemed all too real.   
            Anya ran to the nearest alley way to see Lawston surrounded by locals and a few C.I.A agents. They formed a semi-circle around him an didn’t seem to be moving anytime soon. Lawston looked in her directon and gave her a look that said don’t get any closer, or, let me handle this. But of course Anya ignored him and ran to his side.  
            “What the hell is going on here?!” She yelled at the agents. They all pulled their guns out on her, but Anya wasn’t intimidated. She had been through worse.  
            “This man is about to be put under arrest for committing many crimes against the United States government.” Said the nearest guard. Anya couldn’t understand what she was hearing. To her, Lawston didn’t do anything. She knew he hadn’t done anything.  
            “Im not sure that you know, but this is Professor John Lawston! He is a kind man that hasn’t been or caused a threat to the government in his life!” Anya retorted. A second guard shook his head.  
            “You must not know that he has been accused of starting riots around the city, promoting mutant crimes and being the leader of their freakish uprising.” The comment stung Anya to the core.  
            “Well you must have the wrong person! And people like me aren’t freakish! They are amazing human beings!”  
            “What are you talking about…? Human beings. For god’s sake. I have no idea who you are little lady, but ‘people like you’ are freaks and shouldn’t live another day. This Professor Lawston is just as dangerous as the rest of them! Now get back or we’ll start firing.” Anya didn’t budge. Lawston grabbed her arm and whispered.  
            “Anya what the hell are you doing? Get the hell out of here before you get hurt.”    
            “I’m not leaving you here with them. They mocked our kind Lawston. How can you stand for that?”  
            “This isn’t your fight. Let them take me now and I’ll be out in a few weeks.”  
            “No. You don’t understand. They will keep you there. They do this to us… We’re different Lawston. You’ve been telling me that for years.” The C.I.A agents all took a step closer, still aiming their guns in Anya’s general direction.  
            “Don’t get yourself killed Anya. It isn’t worth it with these jackasses.” One of the agents walked further than the others. “Get back you freak! Step aside!”  
            “NO!” Anya screamed. “I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM!” Something inside Anya snapped. She stepped in front of Lawston and made sure that he wouldn’t try to push her aside. “ANYA STOP NOW” Lawston shouted, but Anya couldn’t hear him. Anya couldn’t control herself.  
            Anya took the hair that she hid behind her back and flipped it so it was visible on her shoulders. “So,” She started saying the words with all the calmness in the world. “You think I’m a freak huh?” This time Anya was the one who took a step towards the agents. “Just like the rest of the people like me… Wanna see what people like me can do?” Now all of the agents had all their guns directed at her.  She lifted her hand aimed at the one in the middle. Most of the guards were shaking at this point. One towards the back was shaking more than the others. Anya stared directly at him. She knew her eyes were at their peak of vibrant blue and didn’t care. She knew people were seeing her as a monstrosity and a freak but she couldn’t care less. Her moment of confidence was crushed by a gunshot.  
            She felt herself being pushed aside as she face planted into the hard concrete. She heard a grunt of pain and a thud beside her. She heard the muttering of the C.I.A agents as they cursed under their breath. And then it hit Anya that all the guns where aimed at her yet not one of the bullets had touched her. She couldn’t look. She knew what had happened. She could fix this.  
            Anya got up in a state of action and looked at her surroundings. The man at the back had lowered his gun with a few others. The few locals that had come to see the show had run off at the sound of gun fire. Even the main agent closest to her was breathing heavily as he looked rapidly to her to…. Anya couldn’t tell that she was crying. She couldn’t feel herself look at Lawston and scream. She couldn’t feel that she had stood up and grabbed the agent’s throat and gripped it hard. She couldn’t hear him gasp for breath. She couldn’t see all of the other agents fear in their eyes as they stood there in horror as the man in Anya’s hand was slowly turned into dust. The one thing that Anya knew was that these men had hurt some of the only family she had… And they were going to pay.  
            Large surges of Anya’s powers swept through the alley way. One by one she ran up to each agent and ripped time through them. She stared them straight into the eye as she watched them disintegrate as they aged 10 times faster than they should. She watched as they screamed and held their hands to their faces as they slowly deteriorated and fell to the ground, creating a pile of dust and remains at her feet. The one agent at the back ran for his life as he put his hands up and dropped his gun.  
            Anya whipped her head back to see Lawston with a blood stain growing on his shirt. She knew she could fix this. She placed her hand over the wound and said, “This wasn’t here 5 minutes ago.” She closed her eyes and concentrated, but this time when she opened her eyes the stain was even bigger and it didn’t seem to be stopping.  
            “What the hell?!” Anya said hysterically. She looked at her hands in horror and then back to Lawston. “Lawston! Why isn’t this working?!?” Lawston coughed.  
            “I… Knew there would be limitations…. To your mutation… I just… I just…” Anya tried again and again for what seemed like hours before she collapsed beside Lawston and cried.  
            “WHY IS THIS HAPPENEING?!?” She turned back to the piles of dust that she had made of the agents. Why, Anya thought, why could she kill so many and not save the one that really mattered.  
            “It’s no use Anya. Stop.”  
            “NO!” Anya yelled. “I won’t let this happen!”  
            “Anya. Stop this. I knew what I was signing up for when I was helping mutants like you.” Anya sat next to Lawston in silence.  
            “Anya,” He managed to say. “Always remember what I told you.” Anya looked down at him. “Don’t hide yourself from the world when you could be its greatest asset. Never hide Anya. Promise me you’ll never hide.” Anya couldn’t move. She listened to Lawston as he talked but she couldn’t really understand what he was saying.  
            “Look what I just did Lawston. Those were innocent men.” This time it was her who left Lawston speechless. Lawston coughed and grabbed Anya’s hand. “Well if you can’t promise me that, then promise me this. Help those who can’t help themselves. You can show men like those a better path. Show them what we are and what good we can do. Show the world enough good for the both of us.” Anya couldn’t bear to look at him any longer. Silent tears ran down her face as she fought to control herself just a moment longer.  
            “Anya.” Lawston said, “I heard a saying yesterday. I thought you might like it.”  
            “What is it Professor?”  
            “Mutant… And p-proud.” Lawston fell still on the ground, his hand still on hers. Anya knew he was dead. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t move. The only thing she could manage to say was, “See you on the flip-side, doc.”


	16. Chapter Sixteen

  “She’ll wake up soon enough Hank.”  
            “Yeah, but what if she doesn’t?” Charles walked up to Hank and grabbed him by the shoulders. “She. Will.”  
            “But-“  
            “Hank just stop. Worrying about her won’t wake her up. She would have been up hours ago if you could have.” Charles said. “And when was the last time you slept?” As if on cue Hank yawned and answered, “I don’t know… Ever since she went out.” Charles sighed.  
        “Hank you do realize that’s been days.”  
        “Uh yeah. I guess.” Hank replied. Charles shook his head.  
        “Look I know you care about her but that doesn’t mean you stop caring for yourself. Get some rest Hank.” He told Hank with a pointed glance.  
        “Yeah, okay. I’ll try.” Hank muttered. Just then there was a loud crash heard, followed by giggles and Erik’s voice.  
        “MARISAAAAAA!!” He yelled. Charles cringed.  
        “I should go make sure they don’t kill each other. I’m serious though Hank, you need sleep. I’ll come check on her later.” Charles said, before exiting the room.  Hank sighed and looked over to where Anya was laying. Her breathing was steady, her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm.  
He walked over to where she was and sat down next to her peaceful form. He let out a frustrated breath.  
        “Anya, why do you to this to yourself.” He asked her, even though he knew she couldn’t hear him. “And why do you do this to me.” He added quietly.  
Hank studied Anya’s features, wishing her beautiful eyes would open and look at him the way he was looking at her. He tried to stop staring at her and distracted herself by checking all her vitals. It wasn’t long though, before he caught himself looking at her again.  
He walked around the room, trying to busy himself with random useless tasks. He had always been one to talk to himself while he worked, but with Anya there he found himself talking to her instead.  
        “You know, I was worried when you came back with a knife in your back. But this time, I can’t even do anything.” Hank said, his voice strained. “I don’t think I’m ever going to let you out of my sight Anya Paige.” He muttered with a small laugh. Hank sat next to Anya and took her hand in his.  
        “Damn it, just wake up already.” He told her. Anya didn’t move. He sighed.  
        “You were never good at doing what people told you to anyway.” He said, rubbing circles on her hand. He stayed there for a little longer, just to make sure she wasn’t going to randomly wake up. After a while, he gave up. He gave her hand one last squeeze as he stood up. Hank was about to release her hand when he felt Anya squeeze his hand back. Her grip got tighter, and tighter, until she was gripping his hand like her life depended on it. Hank couldn’t help but laugh.  
        “A-Anya? You awake??” He asked, hoping he wasn’t just imagining it. But Anya’s eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly, and looked around, a panicked look in her eyes.  
        “WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!!!” She yelled. She turned to Hank who was somewhat petrified.  
        “WHO ARE YOU? Oh….” She paused for a second. “You’re Hank.” She stated. Hank nodded slowly.  
        “Yeah…I am.” He replied awkwardly. Anya got a glossy look over her eyes and she seemed to think really hard about something. “Uh…Anya?” Hank asked. Silence. Then, “Oh Anya, that’s me. Yeah?” Anya asked. Hank raised an eyebrow.  
        “Uh, you’ve been out for days.” He said. Anya’s eyes widened.  
        “Days…?” She responded slowly.  
        “Do you remember anything?”  
        “The mission… And a knife… And blacking out the first time. Then… Working in the lab in here with you…” Anya shook her head and wiped her eyes. “Am I missing anything?” Hank tried to show no emotion but there was clearly some sadness there.  
        “Uh… No… Nothing of importance.”  
        “Ok good. I always try to remember everything.” Hank stared at her for a moment. “Wait, Anya…”  
        “Yes?” She responded.  
        “T-This has happened to you before?” Anya couldn’t look at him.  
        “Well…” Anya started.  
        “Anya you are a terrible liar.” He deadpanned. Anya tried a small smile.  
        “I, uh…I do it for a reason.” She said. Hank’s eyes widened.  
        “So you DO do it to yourself.” He said, crossing his arms. “Anya, why? You can’t just hurt yourself like this.” Hank said, looking into her deep blue eyes, realizing that it was different from her normal chocolate brown.  
        “I can, I have, and I will. It’s for the greater good.” Anya replied. “Besides. Why do you care?” She asked, her voice harsher than she meant for it to be. Hank’s eyes moved to the floor.  
        “Why wouldn’t I care?” He replied quietly. “And just so you know, your eyes are beautiful when they are blue. Not that they aren’t usually but…” His voice trailed off. Anya was confused; had she missed something? Before she could press him, Hank cleared his voice and spoke again.  
        “We should go get Charles and Marisa and others. They’ll want to know you’re awake.” He said, helping Anya stand up, his eyes not meeting her’s. They walked out of the lab in silence. As they walked through the long hallways, Hank had to ask.  
        “So…Is anything else coming back to you?” Anya looked at him confusedly.  
        “No…Why should something be?” She asked. Hank hesitated a moment before shaking his head.  
         “Guess not.” He said. They opened the door to the living room where Charles was sitting on the couch with Marisa on one side of him, and Erik on the other. Erik just looked pissed and Marisa just looked proud of herself.  
When Anya and Hank entered, Marisa jumped up.  
        “You’re OKAY!!!” She yelled before running over and hugging Anya tightly.  
        “Yeah okay kid. Get off me now…” Anya replied, but she had a small smile on her face.  Marisa pulled away and sat down next to Charles again, but not before sticking her tongue out at Erik who lunged for her, only to be held back by Charles.  
        “Anya. I’m so glad to see you were okay. We were worried sick about you. Hank even forgot to sleep!” Charles addressed Anya who blushed a bit and eyed Hank suspiciously. He was giving Charles a death glare. Hank cleared his throat.  
        “Well uh, someone had to look after you.” He said awkwardly. Anya felt a warmth fill her as she realized that he really did care. As someone who didn’t hardly know what that was like, she felt really appreciative. She awkwardly gave him a small side hug.  
        “Thanks Hank. I’m glad I didn’t forget how nice of a person you are.” Anya said. Hank’s eyes filled with sadness for a moment, then it was gone before anyone could notice. She obviously didn’t remember the kiss, Hank thought. But Hank guessed it was better than her forgetting him at all.  
He embraced her tightly before announcing that he was going to bed. Anya watched him leave with the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something important. But there was nothing she could do.  
        “You should talk to him tomorrow. He was really worried about you.” Charles said, possibly reading her mind. Anya turned to see that Marisa and Erik had left and Charles was watching her closely.  
        “Yeah. I think I’ll do that.” She replied, causing Charles to smile.  
        “Good. Now come eat something sleepy head.” He said, walking out of the room with Anya following close behind.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

 Anya woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen for coffee. Marisa was already there starting on her third cup of coffee.  
            “Did you save any for me kid?” Anya asked. Marisa’s eyes widened.  
            “Yeah of course. A little bit at least. I can always make more though.” She replied hastily. Anya sighed.  
            “It’s fine.” She said, pouring herself the last of the coffee. She sat down, cradling the cup. She still wasn’t fully awake; mornings really weren’t her thing. Anya made small talk with Marisa while eating some breakfast. Charles walked in and glared at them when he found no coffee left.  
            “Really guys?” He said with an irritated voice and a small smile.  
            “Blame her. She drinks wayyy too much coffee.” Anya accused, pointing at Marisa who shrugged.  
            “Actually, there’s no such thing as too much coffee.” Marisa countered, taking another sip from her cup. Charles shook his head and settled for juice.  
            “So are you gonna go speak to Hank?” He asked Anya, who sighed.  
            “I’m getting there Charles I have to wake up. Be patient.” She retorted, biting into an apple. Charles put his hands up in defense.  
            “Alright, I was just making sure you didn’t forget.” He said, taking a seat next to Marisa. The two started talking, and Anya decided that she should go talk to him so that she didn’t forget.  
So, she set out to find Hank. After checking the lab, the kitchen, the living room(s), and the training rooms she realized that to find him, she might have to do something she didn’t necessarily plan to do; go to his room.    
            Finally, she decided that she was going to do it anyways. She stood in front of the door, took a deep breath, and knocked quietly. There was no answer. She knocked again, but louder this time. Still no response. Carefully, Anya pushed the door open to find Hank sleeping soundly on top of his bed. Anya stepped inside of his room. It was very clean, minus his messy desk which had papers scattered all over it.  
            Anya quietly crept towards where he was laying. Hank was still breathing slowly, so Anya knew he was still out cold. Anya cautiously poked Hank, who didn’t move.  
            “H-Hank?” She tried, but to no avail. Sighing, she grabbed his shoulders and shook gently at first.  
            “Hank, wake up!” She said shaking him harder as he continued not to wake up. Finally, Anya heard him groan.  
            “Go away….” He muttered, pulling a pillow over his head. Anya chuckled and grabbed the pillow from him, throwing it across the room.  
            “Hank McCoy get your butt out of bed!” She said loudly. Hank jumped at her tone. His eyes shot open, full of panic.  
            “Wh-whats wrong?? Anya?!” He asked, sitting up urgently. Anya rolled her eyes.  
            “Nothing’s wrong idiot. I’m waking you up because it’s late and Charles was being annoying so I wanted to talk to you.” Anya explained. Hank’s eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses, shoving them on his face. He sat up a little straighter, orienting himself a little more.  
            “Talk to me?” He asked a bit nervously. Anya’s face reddened.  
            “Well…yeah. I guess I wanted to thank you again for taking care of me and stuff.” She stammered awkwardly. The corners of Hanks mouth turned upwards in a small smile.  
            “It was nothing. Really. Anyone would have.” He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Anya didn’t really know what else to say. She hadn’t really planned this out, and she wasn’t good to talking to people anyways. Many people, including Anya herself, didn’t think she came off as a sentimental or caring person, and it made Anya feel bad and almost guilty that someone cared about her.  
            “No, I doubt they would.” Anya muttered quietly, more to herself than anything. Hank heard it though and raised an eyebrow.  
            “What makes you think that?” He asked her in a soothing voice. She only shrugged and looked away. “Anya, you’d be surprised at how many people care about you. A lot. Including me.” Hank said quietly. Anya was flustered. She honestly didn’t know how the hell to respond to this.  
            “I-uh…I care about you too?” Anya replied unsurely. Hank chuckled.  
            “Wow that’s a pretty big compliment coming from you Anya.” He teasingly with a grin. Anya looked away.  
            “Shut up…” She muttered. Hank smirked.  
            “Oh my, could it be true? The famous nonchalant Anya Paige is embarrassed?” Anya responded by shoving him lightly.  
            “You’re an idiot.” She said. He shoved her back,  
            “I’m not an idiot, I’m a doctor!” He retorted. Anya shoved him off the bed. She heard an oof and looked down at him lying on the floor.  
            “Doctor Idiot.” She smirked. Hank rolled his eyes, and sat up from his position on the floor. They looked at each other for a minute before they both burst out laughing. After a few more minutes of shoving and name-calling, they called a truce. Both were dying of laughter and seemed unable to stop.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

 Charles gathered everyone in their usual meeting spot in the mansion. He didn’t specify why he had called them there, but it was rare that he did anyways.  
            “Some of you know that lately we have been asked by the C.I.A to help them with mutant affairs, dealing with Shaw.” Everyone nodded, remembering hearing about this before. Charles continued, “Well, an agent named Moira Mactaggert has asked me to assist her, so we’re all going to the CIA headquarters today to talk, maybe form a plan of some sort.”

            “Sounds like a plan! Can’t wait to meet this human!” Marisa said excitedly. Everyone rolled their eyes at her antics and headed out to the cars to head out.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            The CIA headquarters were big. The group split up. Charles and Erik went to talk business with Moira and her associates while Sean, Angel, Darwin, Raven, Alex and Hank went to a small rec room set aside for them. Marisa had to drag Anya away from the group to explore.  
            Whenever Marisa got the chance to be in a new building or place, she always took the time to run around and explore the whole area.  
            “Tie her down if you have to.” Charles said. “There are people with guns here.”  
            “I could take someone with a gun!” Marisa said excitedly. Charles shook his head. “Keep an eye on her, will you?” Charles said before he left to go with Erik.  
            Once pulled Marisa pulled Anya away, the rest of the remaining group easily found the rec space. It was a little off the beaten path, away from the other labs and meeting rooms.  
            It was a closed off area with a window looking out to a small courtyard with a slightly singed statue, from Alex’s last visit. Anya and Marisa had never been to the headquarters before but the others had their fair share of interesting encounters with different agents.  
            They all settled and hung out in the main sitting area as they waited for Anya and Marisa to come, or for Charles and Erik to come back.  
            A minute or 2 later, 2 agents came by and looked in their window. It was already awkward because the glass separating them was hard to hear through, but most of the group inside could make out rude remarks and name-calling. The two agents laughed from the opposite side of the glass and pointed to the mutants inside.  
            “Hey baby,” one of the agents said, his voice barely audible through the thick glass, “wanna show me those wings?” The two agents burst out laughing again as Angel rolled her eyes in disgust.  
            “Hey bigfoot!” Another yelled. Hank tried not to react even though the comment was directed at him. “Come on, freak feet, you know who you are.” Hank stood up and tried to close the blinds. They agents laughed and almost fell over. They tapped on the glass as Hank slid the blinds closed, blocking the two morons from view.  
            Right before Hank sat back down in his chair there was a loud *thud* smacking into the glass window. The sound mimicked a bird flying straight into a window. After the sound of the collision there was a squeaking noise as if whatever hit was slowly sliding down the window.  
            Hank looked at the window curiously and slowly reopened the blinds when there was more tapping coming from behind it. Hank opened the blinds to see Marisa with her arms crossed smirking at one of the agents, whose face was slowly sliding down the glass. Anya had the other agent in a headlock and was closer to the glass and knocked on it innocently.  
            “What the hell Anya-“ Hank started to ask but was interrupted by her before he could say anything else.  
            “Shush Hank,” she started, “This man has something to tell you… All of you. Open the blinds will you.” Hank shrugged and did as he was told. Most of the others looked up in shock as they saw Anya with someone in a headlock. Alex and Raven on the other hand didn’t look surprised at all.  
            “Now… Apologize.” Anya said carefully. Her grip seemed to tighten.  
            “Ok! Ok!” The agent said as clearly as he could. Anya released him as he sucked in as much air as he could. She grabbed the back of his jacket, assuring that he wasn’t going anywhere.  
            “I’m sorry I was hitting on you…” He looked back at Anya as she tapped her foot. “And…?” She said impatiently.  
            “And… Im sorry I called you bigfoot.”  
            “Why did you call them these thing?” Anya said tightening her grip on his jacket. “Because….”  
            “Because…?”  
            “Because I’m stupid.” Anya released him and he ran off as soon as he got the chance. Marisa looked down at his friend and shrugged.

            “This place is huge!!” Marisa said. Everyone else looked around at one another worryingly before shrugging it off, and then Raven spoke. “I mean,” she started, “what did we expect?”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            It seemed to take forever for Charles and Erik to get back. Most of the team were bored out of their minds. Marisa had run out of things to do, and wouldn’t stop talking as Angel tried to find something for her to read about. Hank was trying to teach Anya how to play chess and Darwin and the others had a pinball tournament.  
            They were all interrupted when a loud snapping noises and screams erupted from behind the glass window. All of them snapped away from whatever they were doing and dashed to the window. Alex got to the window first and tore the blinds open and stumbled back at what he saw.  
            Agents were flailing as they fell from the sky and smashed into the ground beneath them. Marisa zoomed in at the night sky and tried to see why the agents were falling. She could clearly make out a human form and read him. He was a mutant named Azazel who was a teleporter.  
            “Is that…?” Marisa started. Raven, who stood beside her, nodded and said, “Shaw.”  
            “Aw shit.” Anya added.  
            “Thanks for the input, Anya.” Alex said sarcastically. Hank shook his head.  
            “That’s him alright.” Sean said. The gang watched as a tall man jogged down a staircase at the other end of the courtyard, being pursued by 2 other guards.  
            “FREEZE!” One of them yelled. When Shaw didn’t stop moving towards the glass windows the guards opened fire. The others ducked out of harms way from the crossfire, but tried their best to see the action happening.  
            Bullets were flying everywhere but once they got to Shaw he seemed to absorb them. His hands grew and it looked as if he was trying to smother the bullets. His weird actions stopped the guards in their tracks as they stopped firing. Then Shaw closed his hands on the bullets before creating a ball of energy and sending it out ahead of him. It created a shockwave of energy that sent the guards flying back and shattering the thick glass in front of them.  
            With all the guards disabled and out of the way Shaw made his way towards the broken window. Azazel appeared at ground level again and stood his ground. Another man ran beside Azazel and stood next to him. He raised his hands and created small gusts of wind, blowing some debris away from his feet.  
            “You don’t have to hide from me you know.” Shaw said with a smile on his face. “I won’t hurt you like I hurt humans.” The group stirred and stood up backing away from him as much as they could. Shaw stepped over the now empty window frame and kicked some stray glass shards aside.  
            “Humans… They don’t get it… No matter how obvious it is they just don’t seem to get it… We are the future. They seem to think that we are equals in some way. They seem to think they can win.” Shaw laughed at himself quietly. “They might be able to kill one of us. But with our powers combined… They will never win.” He paced back and forth before making his way back towards the back of the room where they were all grouped up.  
            “If we stand together… As one. We can never lose. We can crush them all. Together.” Shaw tightened his fists but when nobody stepped forwards he shook his head. “Don’t tell me none of you are tempted… Join me. We will not have to live under humanities boot anymore. Never to be swept under the rug again… We can live like kings.” He looked at Angel who was the closest to him. “And queens.” He extended a hand out to Angel. The room was in a dead silence and nobody dared to break it. Slowly Angel raised her hand and took Shaw’s in her’s.  
The mutants around her gasped, but she didn’t look back. A smirk started to form on Shaw’s face as he looked to Angel. “You’ve made the right choice my dear.” He said smoothly.  
“He’s right,” Angel said, “we shouldn’t hide anymore. None of us should.” Angel turned and took her spot beside Shaw. Anya shifted uncomfortably and Hank noticed. Hank discreetly slipped his fingers around Anya’s hand and squeezed reassuringly. Anya took a deep breath and squeezed back and replied confidently, “Who said we were hiding?” Shaw smiled again.  
            “Does anyone else want to make the right decision and come with me?” Anya and Marisa looked around them, each of them knowing that they weren’t budging. From beside them Alex shoved Darwin passed him as Darwin walked forward to join Shaw. Shaw had the same satisfied face as before.  
            “What’s your mutation?” Shaw asked curiously.  
            “Well, I adapt to survive, so I guess I’m coming with you.”  
            “Excellent, anyone else.” When nobody moved Shaw shrugged and led Angel and Darwin out into the courtyard. Then in the blink of an eye Darwin had pulled Angel aside and Alex had jumped up and charged his power straight at Shaw.  
            “NO DON’T SHOOT!” Marisa yelled, but it was too late. His powerful surge was sent straight to Shaw and Shaw only. Just like the bullets before, his hands seemed to smother the shot down and take all of its force and power. Then the laser was gone as Shaw walked up to Darwin and whispered. “Adapt to this.” Shaw put his hand up to Darwin’s mouth and held him still as a ball of energy created by Alex’s power was forced into him.  
            Darwin’s mutation worked how it should but the blast and energy was too much. Shaw turned towards the others and looked straight into Anya and Marisa’s eyes. “You know it’s a shame you two didn’t want to come. You two may be more powerful than the other two mutants staying with me.”  
            “You mean the two mutants you are holding in captivity!” Marisa fired back angrily.  
            “Maybe so… But still, it’s a shame… That you settle for this, when you could have the world.”  
            “Thanks I’ll settle for this. I’d rather stay here and wait for the world to make its own decisions than take it by force.” Anya said.  
            “And I’ll settle for punching you in the face!” Marisa yelled, but as soon as she took a step forward Shaw was gone and so was Angel.  
            Meanwhile, Darwin’s body rapidly tried to adapt but to no avail. He turned from metal to rocks to fire to ice and then to fiery ash. He looked at the group once more until he finally crumpled into a pile of ash and dust.  
            Charles and Erik ran into the room. “What the hell happened here?!” Charles asked worriedly. Raven burst into tears. “It was Shaw! He was here! He took Angel and killed Darwin!” Raven ran over to Charles and latched herself onto him, sobbing into his shoulder.  
            “Shaw was here?!” Erik asked impatiently.  
            “He teleported away with another one of his allies.” Sean said. Erik looked concerned and angry at the same time.  
            “He took Angel?” Charles asked.  
            “No,” Anya replied, “She left with him.”  
            “Why?”  
            “He offered her a better life,” Marisa said, “If killing all humans and mutant world domination is what she called ‘better’” Charles shook his head. In the midst of all the concern and worry nobody acknowledged Moira standing in the entryway.  
            “What happened?” She asked quietly. Charles shook his head with Raven still in his hands. “I’ll tell you later, love.” Marisa cringed at his words but she couldn’t tell exactly why she did. “But right now we need to get back to the mansion. It probably isn’t safe here anymore.”  
            Raven finally let go of Charles and tried to contain herself. Charles looked at her before gesturing for them all to get out of here. All of Charles words went right over Hank. Anya had to snap him out of his trance.  
            “Hank,” she said, “Hank… You can let go now.” Hank shook his head and looked down. His hand was still tightly on her’s. “Oh. Sorry.” He let go and Anya smiled and muttered to herself. “Doctor Idiot.”  
            With that they drove back to the mansion.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The days after Darwin’s death were hard. Nobody had the heart to tell Moira what had happened or who Darwin was so she was kept in the dark. It took Erik a while to cool down after letting Shaw slip out of his hands again. He was in such a mood that even Marisa didn’t want to bother him. The house was quieter than usual with people training by themselves or off doing their own thing.  
            Anya spent most of her time sitting quietly in Hank’s lab not saying much while Hank worked just as quietly. Marisa spent her time either lightly training with Charles or helping him with other tasks. She found herself alone some of the time when Charles would be talking with Moira about matters that didn’t involve her.  
            Things got a little back to normal as the weeks passed, but the idea of facing Shaw seemed to loom over them. Nobody really wanted to talk about it, so they didn’t. Pushing Shaw to the back of their heads for once the team got some work done.  
            The days weren’t very eventful, but they went by and they went by quickly. As it turned out, things were about to get quite a bit more eventful.  
            It started out as a normal morning. Anya got up and headed into the kitchen for coffee. She sat down quietly sipping it before Marisa came stumbling in looking for her daily dose of caffeine.  
            “Coffee?” She asked in a sleepy voice. Anya pointed to the machine where Marisa grabbed a mug and filled it up, sitting down across from Anya. The girls didn’t really speak, they just nodded to each other and sat quietly. A few minutes later, Charles walked in and sat at the table with some tea.  
            “Good morning.” He said pleasantly. Anya merely grunted in response while Marisa managed to mutter out a,  
            “Mornin.” Charles chuckled at their inability to have a conversation in the morning. Marisa was on her third cup of coffee when Moira walked in wearing a sports bra and athletic shorts.  
            “Hey girls!” She said very cheerfully to Marisa and Anya. She turned to Charles. “Charles…” She said with a smile.  
            “Good morning Moira. I see you were out for a run this morning.” He said with a charming smile. Marisa fought the urge to roll her eyes while Anya tuned them out.  
            “That’s right. Maybe one morning you’ll join me?” She asked, a flirting smile on her face. Charles grinned.  
            “Maybe I will. I always liked the mornings. They give you a chance to get an early start. It seems like you are the only one around here that agrees with me, those two are useless in the mornings.” He said, gesturing to Marisa and Anya. Anya wasn’t paying attention, but Marisa heard it loud and clear, and sent a sarcastic smile in Charles’s direction. Moira laughed and Marisa suddenly felt like someone was squeezing her heart.  
            Moira sat down close to Charles (annoyingly close if you asked Marisa) and the two began chatting away, seemingly forgetting that there were other people in the room. Eventually, Anya got up and left. The only thing keeping Marisa around was the coffee.  
            Finally, after 10 minutes of being ignored, she stood up abruptly, turning to face Charles.  
            “So are we still up for training this afternoon or are you…unavailable?” She said the last part with a glance in Moira’s direction. Moira still had a grin plastered on her face from whatever joke Charles had just told her. Charles’s smile faltered a bit, his eyes darting between the two women in front of him. After a moment he cleared his throat.  
            “Yeah, of course Marisa. I’ll see you then.” He said. Marisa forced a smile and left the room quietly. She headed downstairs to find no one in the shooting range. She assumed that Anya was off with Hank and was somewhat glad to have the place to herself. She quickly stuck some earbuds in and pulled out her pistol from its place on her waist, firing a round into the target without waiting to aim. She was almost dead on, but she continued loading and reloading the gun, practicing running and firing, and shooting from different positions.  
            Finally, she ran out of ammunition. She decided to head to her room to restock her gun’s chamber then leave to meet Charles in the training room. Part of Marisa wasn’t sure if he would even show up. She realized that for some reason she was really angry at him. Not at Moira, but at him. She had thought that maybe after the flirting from before Moira showed up that maybe he…  
            Marisa stopped herself. That’s not the way Marisa York thinks. Marisa York is happy and sweet. She didn’t worry about these things. She pushed any thoughts that she was having to the other part of her mind. Pulling on a smile, she jogged down to the training room.  
            Charles was already there when Marisa reached her destination. And no Moira in sight.  
            “Hi!” Marisa called, and Charles turned and gave a little wave.  
            “Hey Marisa. Where’ve you been all morning? Not bothering Erik I hope?” He asked with a smile.  
            “Actually, I was shooting.” Marisa patted her gun which had now returned to its position on her waist. Charles raised an eyebrow.  
            “Oh?”  
            “Yup. Anyway, let’s do this. I’m ready to go!” Marisa said, bouncing up and down on her toes. Charles chuckled.  
            “If you say so.” The two began circling each other with their guards raised. After a moment, Charles lunged at Marisa who dodged it and attacked him with a few punches which he narrowly blocked. Suddenly, it was full out combat. Punches and kicks were thrown at a rapid rate. Charles managed to sweep Marisa’s feet out from under her and pin her to the ground with his body. Marisa was punching and squirming, attempting without avail to escape.  
            Suddenly, a voice called out.  
            “Charles? Where are you, I need you to look at this file with me!” Moira called. Charles quickly turned to look at her dropping his guard for a moment.  
            “Over here love!” He called. He moved to get up immediately to ditch the fight they were in the middle of. Marisa rolled her eyes and quickly flipped Charles before he got up so that she was on top, putting him in an arm bar which he tapped out of pretty fast. Marisa released the pressure and stood up while Charles did the same.  
            “What was that?” He asked irritably. Marisa crossed her arms.  
            “You got distracted dumbass. Did you really expect me to let up on you because your girlfriend walked in? And were you really going to get up and leave in the middle of a fight? Choose her over the training you and I have been doing every Monday for forever?” Charles opened his mouth to respond before closing it. Both of them knew that he had been planning to do just that when he didn’t respond. Marisa scoffed.

            “I think we’re done here.” With fire in her eyes, she left the room.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

            Anya could tell that Charles and Moira were obviously flirting with each other, and the lovey-doveyness of the situation wasn’t something she could handle. Anya took one look at Marisa to see if she was alright even though Anya knew she wasn’t. She seemed to be ok, sipping her coffee every once and a while, so Anya didn’t think twice before leaving the flirtatious train wreck.  
            It was a Monday morning so it was a given that Hank would be in his lab. It was almost routine that is she didn’t have anything else to do Anya would always head over to the lab. This morning, feeling not very productive to say the least, Anya headed over to the lab.  
            Unsurprisingly Hank was already hard at work when Anya entered the lab. He was scribbling on small sheets of paper and examining what seemed like small vials of blood and green liquid.  
            “Hey Hank.” Anya said sluggishly, the coffee not having kicked in yet.  
            “Morning.” He replied quickly. He didn’t seem to want to talk so Anya sat in her usual spot on the table he was working on. “What’s that stuff?” Anya asked curiously. Hank didn’t respond until he finally looked away from his work and at her.  
            “Oh… Huh? Oh this stuff. It’s ah… It’s complicated. Hold on.” He scribbled a few more notes before letting out a sigh of what seemed like relief and falling into the chair behind him. He looked at Anya with a strange look on his face. Anya couldn’t tell what it meant. “It’s kinda hard to explain.” Hank said.  
            “What do you mean? I always at least kinda understand the other things you make. I can probably understand this one.”  
            “No its not that you wouldn’t understand in that sense… It’s. Well. It’s that you wouldn’t want me making it. If I told you what it was then you would get mad.”  
            “If I promise I won’t get mad then will you tell me?” Anya asked. Hank sighed and rolled his chair closer to her.  
            “Fine, but you aren’t allowed to try to convince me otherwise.” Anya nodded and awaited his explanation. “There are some mutants that have powers, but they come at a price. Like Raven and I, we have powers but the way we look, I mean… People will never let us into society. I’ve been talking with her lately and we think that there should be a way that, maybe just for a moment, we could look a bit more normal for once.” Anya tried to hide all her expression from what he was saying. She was in between not being able to process what Hank was saying, but also understanding all too well.  
            “So I’ve started making this.” He gestured towards the vials Anya had seen earlier. “It won’t get rid of our mutation forever, but it will for just a moment. Like an hour or so… And then we’ll be back to normal.”  
            Anya sat there in silence for what felt like forever. She didn’t know what to say. She had promised to not say anything to convince him to stop working on it, no matter how badly she wanted to yell at him for thinking such a thing.  
            “Hank,” Anya started.  
            “Anya, I know what I’m doing. I told you, you wouldn’t understand.” Hank said as he swiveled his chair back to its original position in front of his work.  
            “Yes,” Anya said, “I don’t understand.” Hank turned back around to face her. “Why do you even need this? You’re fine Hank. What are you trying to fix?” Hank sighed for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.  
            “Anya, my feet and Raven’s blue form will never be deemed as normal by society ever.”  
            “So what?! Society never seemed to give a shit about us anyway? Why would we be worried about what they think?”  
            “I told you, you wouldn’t understand. You don’t get it. You don’t have feet like mine.”  
            “You’re feet are fine though…” Anya said quietly.  
            “No they are not. I can fix them and I will.” Anya was now very frustrated, but she didn’t know what to do. There didn’t seem like anyway of convincing Hank otherwise and she was already pretty much breaking her promise, but she didn’t care. Hank didn’t have to do this or waste his time on stupid cosmetic things like this.  
            “Are your feet the only thing you are fixing or is there something else I need to know about?” Anya said still unable to process his reasoning. Hank didn’t respond. “Did someone say something?” Anya asked. Hank didn’t respond. Anya thought of giving up but she asked again anyways. “Did something happen?” Hank finally turned around and stood up so he was level with Anya who was still sitting on the table.  
            “Look, Anya. I don’t think you will ever understand why I am doing this. I don’t have anything else to tell you. I guess I’m doing it so I can feel like…. Like…. You every once and a while.” This took Anya even farther aback than the other comment.  
            “Like me? What does that even mean?” Anya asked. Hank shifted uncomfortably in front of her. “I guess I mean that you don’t have to worry about looking normal every day. All of you looks human…. I guess. My feet will never be deemed… I don’t know. Normal looking or beautiful even.” The more Hank droned on the more nervous he got as if he was trying to say something he didn’t want to say, or couldn’t find a way of saying. “Then there’s you,” he said plainly, “you could fit in anywhere without even trying… And you’re… You are beautiful.” Hank looked like half of him regretted admitting that Anya was beautiful as he masked in embarrassment while the other half still looked back at her as if he really meant it.  
            The past 15 minutes had been the most intense, confusing and flat out perplexing moments Anya had been through in a while. She stared back at Hank unsure of what to do… again.

            “I’m gonna get some food for us,” she found herself saying, “be right back.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

            Anya walked back towards the lab carrying some food from the kitchen with her. She still wasn’t really sure what she was going to say to Hank when she got back; she was still in shock. But she figured that it would work itself out.  
            She entered into the lab, looking around and not seeing Hank.  
            “Hank?” She called cautiously. “Hank??” There was still no response. She glanced around to see his office door ajar. She walked over to find Hank who had his head on his desk and glasses off.  
            “Hank?!’ Anya panicked, walking over to where he was sitting and pulling the door closed behind her. “Hank are you ok?” There still wasn’t a response.  
Then she heard it.  
He was snoring.  
Hank had fallen asleep at his desk. Anya sighed softly with a smile. She contemplated waking him up before deciding against it. Turning to leave quietly, she jiggled the door to find that it was locked. Cursing quietly, Anya scanned the room for any sign of a key. She didn’t have any luck. Sighing quietly, she sat down in defeat. She ate the food she brought quietly, not having the heart to wake Hank up. He looked so at peace and she didn’t want to disturb that. After a while, she too fell asleep.  
Hours later, Hank woke up disoriented, not sure where he was. He looked around to find that he had fallen asleep at his desk in the office again. Then, his eyes landed on Anya. For a reason unbeknownst to Hank, she was sleeping with her head on the other side of his desk. He stood up and walked over to find that they had been locked in.  
So that’s why she stayed. Hank sat down again, worried that maybe Anya wasn’t comfortable. He considered picking her up and moving her, but she looked so peaceful and beautiful that he couldn’t do it.  
            He found himself looking down at her for a minute or two, and then the events from earlier hit him like a brick. Hank sighed at himself and felt like a total idiot, knowing that he had acted like one. He had always thought that she was beautiful, but he also always knew that she wouldn’t think the same back.  
            Hank scanned the room for something more comfortable to stay the night on other than a messy desk. His eyes landed on an old couch that was rarely used other than space for a couple of old boxes. He moved them out of the way before making his way back to Anya.  
            He didn’t want to wake her up because that would be awkward, her waking up while being carried. So Hank, as gently and as quietly as he could, picked Anya up and slowly made his way to the couch. Carrying Anya was a subject that wasn’t new. He reminded himself that he had successfully carried her through doorways and down a couple of stairs to get back to his room without dropping her before. He gained some confidence thinking about this and maneuvered his way around other boxes and tables and just plain stuff.  
            After the long treacherous trek to the couch Hank practically flopped down almost forgetting that he had Anya in his arms. He put her on the couch next to him, trying to give her some space on the couch that was on the small side.  
            He turned away from her and was about to fall asleep again when he felt a small weight being pressed against his shoulder. He turned a little to see that Anya had slumped over and was now leaning against Hank fast asleep. Hank didn’t really mind all that much so he gave up trying to keep her upright and told himself that it probably would’ve happened anyway through the course of the night.  
            Anya seemed to shift again but only seemed too burry her face more into his shoulder and chest. Hank had no idea what to do because he had never been in a situation like this before, but he knew that there would probably never be in a situation like this again.  
            Anya was now putting all her weight on Hank’s shoulder and it was starting to make Hank’s arm hurt. So Hank slowly took is arm out from under Anya’s head and put it around her shoulders and laid his hand on her side. He knew this was never going to happen again so he sat there for a while taking it all in before finally falling asleep again.


	20. Chapter Twenty

  “Does anyone know where Anya is?” Marisa asked, already on her third cup of coffee. Charles was sitting with Moira, and they both shook their heads, indicating that they hadn’t seen her.  
            “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Hank either…sounds like someone might have just lost a bet…” Charles remarked with a suggestive look. Marisa sighed.  
            “Aw come on. They couldn’t have kept their hands off each other for another week???!!! Gosh damnit.” She muttered. Moira looked utterly horrified at the idea that the two had been betting on when Hank and Anya would get together.  
            “Alright love cough it up you lose!” Charles said triumphantly. Marisa stood up.  
            “NO! I need proof! I’m gonna go find them!” She stated, heading off towards Hank’s bedroom. Charles sighed.  
            “Careful, you might see something you can’t un-see!” He called after her. Marisa found that both Anya and Hank’s rooms were vacant so she headed to the other place that both of them hung out at a lot; Hank’s lab. She glanced around, not seeing either of the two MIA mutants. Then, she saw the locked door to Hank’s office. She cautiously crept up to the door, knocking.  
            “Hello?? Anyone home?” She questioned. Then, she heard Anya yelling.  
            “MARISA! THANK GOD LET US OUT!” there was a pause.  
            “Is Hank in there too?” Marisa asked suspiciously.  
            “Yup, I’m here.” She heard Hank reply. Marisa grinned maliciously.  
            “Did you guys……” She trailed off.  
            “Marisa York so help me god, I will end you. And no, we didn’t.” Anya said, her voice dangerously calm. Marisa laughed.  
            “HA CHARLES YOU HAVEN’T WON YET!” She yelled. Anya banged her fist against the door.  
            “Marisa LET US OUT. NOW.” She ordered. Marisa giggled.  
            “Actually, I don’t think I’ll be doing that…” She said, turning to walk away only to come face to face with Charles.  
            “Did you find them love?” He asked. Marisa’s eyes shifted nervously.  
            “Uh no of course not.” She replied. Anya and Hank yelled in protest from inside the office. Charles raised an eyebrow.  
            “Right… Okay step aside now let’s let the lovebirds out.” He said. Marisa huffed and crossed her arms.  
            “No. I don’t wanna!” She said childishly. Charles rolled his eyes.  
            “Marisa-“  
            “No.” She cut him off. “You can’t make me move.” She said stubbornly.  
            “Okay, one more chance to step aside Marisa.” He said.  
            “Or what?” She asked defiantly. Charles put a hand to his temple.  
            “I’ll call Erik.” He said, smirking. Marisa paled.  
            “Uh….”  
            “And I’ll tell him that you…you know.” He said, obviously referring to something Marisa had done behind his back that would very well get her backside kicked by Erik.  
            “NO YOU CAN’T TELL HIM THAT!! YOU PROMISED!” She yelled. Anya was really getting sick of waiting, as Hank just sat down dejectedly.  
            “Oh I will tell him that! If you don’t move aside right now!” He threatened. Marisa looked frantically around for some way to escape this, but when Charles moved to call Erik she squeaked in protest and ran out of the room fast as lightning. Charles quickly unlocked the office with a smile.

            “Your welcome. Unless you prefer to stay in there a bit longer.” Charles said with a shrug, turning to walk away. Hank smiled sheepishly at Anya and the two parted ways for the time being.

             
            Hank walked into the kitchen briskly grabbing a cup of coffee before starting to head back out again. Anya sat at the table with Charles, Moira and Marisa who though that Charles and Marisa were sitting annoyingly close… Again. The others were nowhere to be seen at the time being. Lately Raven, Alex and Sean had been training in other areas of the mansion.  
            “Hey where are you off to so quickly?” Anya asked right before Hank got to the doorframe. Marisa smirked, “Why are you so interested?” Anya elbowed Marisa hard and she almost flew out of her chair. “Geez, I was just joking!” Marisa said half laughing half holding her arm from where Anya hit her.  
            “Oh I’m just going to get some supplies.” Hank said plainly. Anya nodded trying to hide her pang of disappointment. Days were boring enough sometimes just sitting in Hank’s lab with nothing to talk about, but when she actually didn’t have anyone at all to talk to it was even worse.  
            The minute Anya heard the door to the mansion close it only took a couple minutes for her to end up wandering aimlessly around the hallways, knowing that Hank’s lab would be empty.  
            This left Marisa, Charles and Moira at the table. It took only a few minutes for Moira to drag Charles into another room to take a look at another one of her freaking files. Marisa just sat there at the table, her coffee not having kicked in yet, staring at the wall. Or at least that’s what it looked like. She was really looking through the wall in front of her watching Charles and Moira having a perfectly normal conversation that made her feel perfectly jealous. A minute later Erik walked in holding a pink t shirt.  
            “Did you do this squirt?!?” He said threateningly. Marisa didn’t take her eyes off the wall as she replied in a monotonous voice.  
            “Yup. Who else would it be…” Erik raised an eyebrow and let his threatening stance slide a little. It was clear that he was suspicious. It wasn’t like her to reply in such a … calm manner.

            “I guess I’ll kill you later then… You don’t seem in the mood now.” He walked out leaving her alone again as she mumbled to herself. Throw me off a cliff why don’t you…. It’ll hurt less than this.   

   
            “Well what do you want to do?” Alex asked Anya tiredly. He had finally showed up from the other side of the mansion and had tried for the last 10 minutes to get Anya to do something with her. With Hank gone she had nothing to do or watch or suggest or talk about. Now that she thought of it he was the person who had been keeping her company all this time and immediately after he was gone she wished he was back. She shook the thought out of her mind quickly because she knew it was stupid for her to be thinking that, as she turned back to Alex.  
            “I don’t knowwww.” She moaned as she stretched her already quite stretched body across the couch she was laying on. Alex sighed.  
            “Well you’re not helping. I’ve already put out everything I normally do when I’m bored and trust me, I get bored easily.” Alex said as he flopped down on the couch opposite her.  
            “Before Hank were you always this boring?” Anya’s eyes flew open from their drowsy state as she looked over at Alex with a glare that could kill. He laughed, “I’m kidding you know. People said you were a real force to be reckoned with out there on your own, and Marisa only added to your cause. I wouldn’t call that boring.” Anya dropped her glare but stayed silent. She didn’t want to talk about the past, not right now. Right in their silence Erik walked in with a confused look on his face before seeing Anya and Alex on the couches. He walked over to them before stopping right in front of Anya’s couch.  
            “The squirt hasn’t bothered me in 48 hours. She barely responded to my reaction to her own prank she pulled on me some time ago. She’s just sitting in there in the kitchen staring at a wall being totally unresponsive. You know her better than any of us. What’s wrong the squirt?” It took Anya a couple minutes to process what he was saying, but then she looked up at him and said,  
            “48 hours huh,” Erik nodded, “you keep track?” Erik sighed but evaded her question. “Do you know what’s wrong with her or not?” The second time he asked her the question sunk in faster than before. Anya could tell that something was up with Marisa in the past few days, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. Anya wasn’t a naturally observant person to begin with and wasn’t good at telling if something was wrong with someone. But it was so obvious to her that something was wrong with Marisa. The only guess that Anya could make was that she was having some tension with Charles but she knew Erik would go ask either Charles or Marisa directly and she deemed it not a good idea to mention.  
            “I really don’t know Erik.” Anya finally said unenthusiastically.

            “Well if you figure it out let me know I guess.” Erik sighed.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

  The next morning rolled around, and soon enough everyone was sitting back at the breakfast table, drinking coffee and eating muffins. All except for three people that is; Hank was almost home and Moira and Charles were…running. Anya waited impatiently for Hank to return while Marisa just watched as the other two ran, conversing the whole way. For once, Marisa didn’t stick around for another cup of coffee. Instead, she left the kitchen, not wanting to have to deal with the professor.  
            Hank returned a few minutes later, carrying many bags filled with materials for the X-men uniforms he was going to create.  
            “Hey Anya, wanna come help me? I need a-uh-girl to help me fit the girl uniforms.” He asked sheepishly. Anya was more than happy to follow him to the lab, her boredom of the past few days suddenly cured.  
            “Sooo did I miss anything while I was gone?” He asked, trying to diffuse the tension. Anya shrugged.  
            “Nope. To be honest, it was a really boring few days.” She answered. Hank set his stuff down on the lab table and pulled out some material.  
            “Okay. Well obviously I can measure this stuff out for guys but you ladies are… built a bit different so,” He trailed off, grabbing a measuring tape, “so thanks.” Anya smiled.  
            “Anytime.” She said. Hank carefully started measuring her arm length, and anything that wouldn’t be awkward.  After completing that, he cautiously wrapped his arms around Anya’s waist, bringing the measuring tape around and quickly writing down the number. He glanced towards Anya’s face that was tinted pink at the close contact. He quickly stepped back and pretended to write down some other numbers while many thoughts ran through his mind.  
            Oh god this is a mistake, what have I done, I’m making her uncomfortable, she’s never going to talk to me again, oh god oh god oh god.  
            Meanwhile Anya couldn’t decide if she was internally screaming or smirking at the fact that Hank was totally freaking out. She hoped that she hadn’t done something to make feel weird. It was honestly a weird situation, but she had been in worse. Pushing aside the fact that it was a weird situation to begin with Anya started laughing instead. Hank turned around to face her again, he still looked distressed.  
            “W-What’s so funny?” He asked.  
            “Oh nothing. You’re just kinda a dork, that’s all.” Anya replied. Her comment seemed to make the situation worse, as many of her sentences did so she added, “It’s not a bad thing, Hank. Dorks are amazing. And you don’t have to act so nervous all the time. It’s fine. Here do you need any more measurements?” Hank seemed to calm down a bit by her words until her last question hit him like a truck. He immediately turned red again once he realized what last measurement he needed. He knew that’s why he saved it for last.  
            “Uh… You know how earlier I said… Girls were built differently…” He said slowly refusing to make eye contact with her. Anya shifted from one foot to another  
            “Uh. Yeah…?” She answered just as slowly. “I’m sorry Hank I have no idea what you’re talking about.” This made Hank even more scared, if it was even possible. He looked at his feet mumbling to himself as he was rapidly trying to find the best way to explain what measurements he needed. He reminded himself that these measurements were crucial if he were to make the suits perfect… and honestly to make them fit everyone on the team. After a couple more minutes of rambling Anya couldn’t take it anymore.  
            “Ok Hank, whatever these measurements are they must be important. So please. Just spit it out!” Hank nodded and he made hand motions signaling to Anya’s chest. He looked so embarrassed that he could keel over and die. Then Anya face palmed.  
            “Ohhhhhhh.” Anya said and then started laughing and sighed. “Well. Go ahead.” Hank looked shocked for only a moment before grabbing his measuring tape again. His hands hadn’t shaken like this for weeks. Anya just stood there with an idiotic grin on her face. It was like a really awkward hug as he started to wrap his arms around her trying to measure the needed area. Then when he had almost finished Erik burst through the door, panting.  
            “Have YOU seen the squirt??? I need to kill her again…oh never mind I’ll just go find her myself…sorry to…interrupt.” He said, slowly backing out of the room, smirking. By the look on his face, Anya could tell that he in fact was NOT sorry. She glanced at Hank to see his face even redder than she had ever seen it before. He quickly wrote down the measurement and dropped his arms.   
            “Uh well. Thanks for the help. You better go help Erik find the squirt before he wrecks the house.” Hank muttered awkwardly. Anya laughed lightly.

            “Yeah that’s probably true. Let me know if you need more help.” She answered, before leaving the room. Hank sat down to recover from the trauma of only minutes earlier.  
 _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Marisa had been running around the mansion all day. She had been trying to keep her mind off Charles and Moira by pranking Erik and making up for the days she hadn’t messed with him. Nowadays is was less of actually wanting to kill each other but more of running around having a prank war.  
            Marisa had managed to get Charles out of her head for some time now and it was nice to not be thinking of him and plotting other things for once. In the middle of one of her plotting sessions later in the day, Sean and Alex walked into the living room and turned their attention to Marisa.  
            “Hey Marisa,” Sean said, “Charles is looking for you.”  
            “Dude that’s not what he wanted to tell her.” Alex corrected. “He told Sean to tell me to tell you that Charles wanted to meet you in the gardens at 8. Something important I bet.”  
            “Or something,” Sean shoved Alex a bit and winked, “Rommmaaanntticc.” They both laughed but Marisa was not amused as they proceeded to swoon and make “romantic” noises as well as kissy faces. They laughed before running off leaving Marisa half really mad at them but happy that Charles wanted to talk to her. Maybe he would apologize for being such a butt recently and ignoring her. Maybe be would confess his undying love for her… Wait, she though. Maybe it was something serious that he needed to tell her about. Maybe he was starting a petition to kick Moira out! She’d sign that…

            Marisa had to fight the urge to find him immediately and read his mind, but she knew that it must be important so she pushed the thought aside and returned to plotting about pranks to pull on Erik.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

             Eight o’clock rolled around faster than Marisa would have liked. She had run out of pranks to pull on Erik by that time, and was beginning to overthink her upcoming meeting with Charles. She finally looked at herself and said “Quit worrying.” And headed out to meet him. She quietly made her way to the gardens, one of her favorite places at the mansion. It was always a place she could go to escape people and her emotions. She wondered if that was why Charles had asked to meet her there. Maybe he picked up on more that she thought. She rounded the corner to enter the gardens and stopped short. Charles was there. Oh he was there all right. But he sure as hell wasn’t alone, and he didn’t really seem to be waiting for her.  
            Charles and Moira were kissing. They were standing there, making out like a bunch of teenagers, and Marisa quickly looked away with a cringe. She felt her heart crumple into bits and she really wanted to do the same. She glanced back up at the couple, and it didn’t seem like they were planning on stopping anytime soon. Hurt and a tiny bit delusional, Marisa ran all the way to the other side of the mansion and walked a bit into the woods to collect herself. She sat down, breathing heavily from sprinting. Marisa hated feeling this vulnerable and emotional as she felt tears begin to prick her eyes. Obviously, Charles did this to send her some sort of message about Moira and him. Marisa got it, that’s for sure. She began to realize just how stupid she was to even think for a moment that he wanted to talk to her about the two of them. She laughed out loud to herself, her emotions taking over her mind and causing her to probably look a little crazy. Once she had gotten over the initial shock that Charles had actually sent her to the gardens for the sole purpose of making her see him make out with Moira, she began to feel angry. He had no right to do that to her and her feelings even though he obviously didn’t like her very much. So had his kindness towards her that first night at that bar all been an act to get her to come here? Marisa pondered this as she stumbled in the dark towards the house. She was hoping to find some alcohol laying around somewhere, but instead she settled for some late night coffee.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

   Marisa was done. She was done with acting, it was draining her too much. She couldn't handle all of her emotions as well as pretend to be the happy go lucky Marisa York everyone knew. No, she needed to drop the act for a while. She needed to be herself for just a few hours.

        Marisa didn't ever sleep; but no one really knew that besides maybe Anya. No one really cared. So at around one in the morning, she slipped quietly out of her room taking with her the phone that Anya had given her and some clothes she could work out in. Marisa walked to the training room, closing the door and praying no one would hear her. But as she walked in, she became uncaring if someone found her.

        She quickly set up some rock music to play and changed into work-out clothes- just athletic pants and a sports bra. She grabbed some boxing gloves and went to work beating the shit out of the kicking bag. Her body gave into the real side of her completely, and there was not the usual Marisa York anywhere to be seen. Only the kid who was forced to survive all alone on the streets.

        Charles woke up to the feeling that he heard something. He listened carefully and thought he heard loud rock music coming from somewhere. Curiously, he followed the noise down into the training rooms. It was two in the morning, why would anyone be training? He saw a light on in the room and heard someone in there along with the rock music. He tried to use telepathy to figure out who it was, but the person's mind was blocked. The only person who could do that was Marisa and she had opened up to him before, so why was she blocking him out? Cautiously, Charles opened the door to reveal Marisa wearing nothing but a sports bra and pants, punching and kicking a bag mercilessly. She didn't even notice him as he stood there watching her, she was too absorbed in her task. Charles couldn't help but notice that the girl he was watching seemed different from the Marisa he knew. After a moment he cleared his throat.

        Marisa whipped around, stopping what she was doing. Her eyes were filled with surprise and a little bit of anger as she saw Charles standing there. She didn't say anything as she put her hands on her hips, giving him a very un-Marisa-like look.

        "What the HELL are you doing here." She spat. Charles raised an eyebrow at Marisa's behavior. She was never like this ever.

        "Woah love calm down I just heard something and came to investigate no need to be angry." Charles said defensively. Marisa rolled her eyes.

        "yeah no reason at all." She muttered, walking over to the table to grab some water. Charles was confused by the way she was acting and tried to read her mind to no avail.

        "Marisa, why are you down here in the middle of the night kicking a bag?" He asked her. Marisa flinched when he said her name and crossed her arms. 

        "What else would I be doing Professor?" She asked innocently, but not being able to hide the fire behind her eyes. Charles raised an eyebrow.

        "Please just call me Charles and maybe you would be sleeping?" He asked as if it was obvious. Marisa laughed humorlessly.

        "Well Charles if you knew me you'd know that I don't sleep." She responded. Charles was taken aback. She didn't sleep? How did he not know that?

        "Marisa you're acting awfully strange. Is everything okay?" He asked carefully. Marisa glared at him with a sarcastic smile on her face.

        "No I'm actually not acting for once and yeah everything's great." She said, punching the bag in front of her violently.

        "You're a terrible liar." Charles told her.

        "I wasn't lying Charles. It's called sarcasm." Marisa replied snarkily.

        "Marisa, you aren't acting yourself." He said, not knowing how to deal with this. Marisa turned to face him, her face cold.

        "Oh but I am." She said. She walked closer to where Charles was standing. "Did you really think that a 23 year old girl who was thrown into the streets at age 3 is 'actually a really hyper active girl who is happy all the time' ?" She said the actually part in a tone that Marisa would use daily. Charles opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Marisa.

        "No, I don't think so. Don't you get it Charles? I'm an actress, and a really good one at that. Every day I pretend to be Marisa York, the happiest go luckiest girl around, and I fool everyone. But the real me? This is the real me, the girl on the streets. I read people Charles, and yet I let no one read me. Everyone assumed that the façade I put up is really me, but darling sometimes the person with the biggest smile is the saddest person you'll ever meet." Marisa said, her words full of anger and sadness. Charles wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, Marisa continued talking.

        "But sometimes, even the best actresses can't pretend well enough to convince a crowd. I may be able to keep up looking happy around you all during the day, but sometimes I get emotional. And when that happens I can't act. So I have to put down the act for a while and get my feelings out as myself." She finished, looking at Charles carefully.

        "Marisa I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said quietly. Marisa scoffed.

        "Obviously. That’s the whole point dumbass." She said. "You know for a mind reader, you don't know a lot about people." She shook her head. Charles spoke once again.

        "Marisa I am sorry I truly am. I'm here for you to talk to though, what's on your mind? Why are you emotional did something happen?" He asked. Marisa crossed her arms. She knew very well why she was emotional. It was because of him. Him being blind to the fact that she had been in love with him since day one. Him being blind enough to go so far as to fall in love with Moira. She was fine though.  She was used to people not caring about her. She had been stupid to think that this time was different.

        Marisa had let her emotions take over and now the one man who was the cause of all her pain was the holder of her biggest secret. Stupid girl.

        "I don't want to talk about it, especially with you. I need to be alone." Marisa said, although it didn't sound like her. Charles almost looked hurt for a second.

        "Listen Marisa, I know it's hard but maybe you should talk to me about your past. It helps to tell someone about it, trust me I know. You told me all of this already, which means you trust me. So trust me when I say I want you to sit down and talk it out with me." Charles said firmly. Marisa shook he head.

        "NO I can't talk about it and I won't! You don’t understand me Charles and you never will! And I DON'T want your sympathy." She yelled, before turning to walk out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        The next morning, Marisa didn't come looking for coffee. No one mentioned that she was gone, but Charles noticed. He decided she had probably cooled down by then, so he headed to her room and knocked on the door. There was no response.

        "Marisa?" He asked, quietly pushing the door open. What he saw next shocked him.

        Marisa's stuff was gone. The bed was made, the closet vacant. She had left.

        And Charles had a feeling it was his fault.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

 "You must know where she went!" Charles yelled to Anya as he chased her through the house. "She must tell you everything!" Anya stopped in front of her destination of her bedroom door. Charles had been at her all morning, begging her to tell her where Marisa had gone, but Anya honestly had no idea herself, and was secretly starting to get worried herself. 

        Marisa had been quieter lately and hadn't talked much. Anya didn't really ask since she thought it might have been a somewhat personal thing going on inside the girl's head, so she stayed out of it. But now, Charles was chasing her around the mansion ever since she walked out of her room at 10 am and hadn't stopped asking since.

        "Honest to God Charles! She didn't tell me. How am I gonna get that in your head?" Anya explained exasperatedly. "Can't you just reach out to her or something? Use your head man! It's not that hard." Charles shook is head.

        "You think I didn't already try that. I can't reach her, so she can't be here. I've checked all of her favorite places-"

        "You know where her 'favorite places' are?" Anya intervened. 

        "Well... I don't know I checked the places I can usually find her. The kitchen, the library, her room the gardens! Oh.... The gardens." Charles stopped for a moment and stared off into the distance. Anya turned towards him with a suspicious look on her face.

        "Charles...?" She asked slowly. "What's wrong with the gardens? She loves it there."

        "I know... I thought there was something strange when she didn't show up last night." His comment made Anya even more confused than she was before.

        "Wait what?" She started. "You know what.... I'm not gonna question it. Whatever you two do in the gardens is your own business-" Charles cut her off by putting his hands up defensively.

        "No, no, no, no! Not... not that. God Anya get your mind out of the bloody gutter! Sometimes you just... Ugh never mind we have to focus on finding Marisa. All I know is I asked her to meet me in the gardens so I could tell her something, not that for God's sake, and she never came and... and."

        "Come on Big Brains spit it out!" Anya said persistently. "I need all the info I can get, then we might be able to find her."

        "Moira was there too."

        "Spill all of the beans man... Wait... Moira was there. Well there's your answer right there. Tiny Telepath hates that woman. Don't tell her I call her that. She'll kill me."

        "Well I'd rather us find her so that she can kill you than not being able to find her at all! Yes, Moira was there. I knew there was some tension between them, but I didn't know it was that bad. Do you think that she wouldn't come if Moira was there?" Charles asked.

        "Well that's the thing. Did she even know Moira was going to be there?" Anya said.

        "Well no... She didn't have a reason to. Unless she just assumed she was going to be there, which wouldn't make much sense. All I know is that I asked her to meet me there and she never showed up." Anya leaned against the wall and thought to herself. Where would Marisa go? She definitely wasn't here at the mansion. But if she wasn't here, then where was she... And why would she leave in the first place? Anya shook the questions that were piling up in her mind away. First they would find out where she was, go and find her, and then find out why she left in the first place. She had to be somewhere. It's not like a person could disappear.

        "Well let me help you check the house again." Anya suggested as she headed towards the kitchen.

        "Alright, that sounds like a plan. I'll get the others to come and help too." Charles put his fingers to his temple and called the others into the kitchen.

        "And who knows," Anya said, "she might just be playing an intense game of hide and seek with Erik." She tried to lighten the mood with her joke and hope for the best. As she walked towards the kitchen she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Charles that everything would be fine, or if she was trying to convince herself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        "Are we sure we've checked everywhere?" Charles asked the group as they gathered in the kitchen after their search party.

        "Yes," Erik said, "the squirt is either really good at hiding or isn't in the house at all."

        "I've searched everywhere, upstairs and down, she's nowhere to be seen." Raven added.

        "We checked all the areas outside," Sean said looking towards Alex, "absolutely nothing." Alex nodded in agreement. 

        "I even checked the trashcans." He added. Anya rolled her eyes.

        "Yeah cause that's a fan-favorite place to hang out for hours." She said sarcastically. She turned to Charles. "I still think it's obvious she can't be here. You were up early this morning Charles, and you said she didn't even come in for coffee." Right after she said that Hank walked in.

        "Any luck?" Charles asked Hank hopefully.

        "She's not in the lab." Hank stated. "I checked every nook and cranny where someone could be hiding. She's not there either." Charles sighed and looked out the kitchen window. Then he suddenly turned around and looked at Anya.

        "Wait! You can see into the future can't you? You can see where she is!" Charles exclaimed. Anya seemed to think about it for a minute. 

        "You know," she said with a smile growing on her face, "I hadn't thought of that."

        "Well go ahead! Try it!" Charles said quickly. 

        "Look, "Anya started, "don't get your hopes up. I don't know if I can reach her." Charles shook his head and stepped towards her.

        "Don't start doubting yourself Anya. Try as hard as you can." He said as he looked her straight in the eyes. 

        "Well here goes nothing." Anya sighed and closed her eyes. She seemed to concentrate for a moment and made a face or two as everyone stared at her hoping to get at least something out of her attempt at reaching Marisa. her eyes opened a minute later to accompany a disappointing look on her face. 

        "Just like you Charles," she began, "I probably need to be closer. She's not around here, she must be somewhere far away. I'm not strong enough to see the future of where someone will be especially if they are not right in front of me. I'm sorry."

        "Well it was worth a try. I guess we're both not strong enough." Charles added as he looked at his feet.

        "Well," Hank trailed off. Everyone in the room turned towards him. "We in fact do have something to make you stronger."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        "Hank you're a genius!" Anya exclaimed as they walked into Cerebro. 

        "Yes, I can't believe I hadn't thought f this before now." Charles added as he sat in the chair in the middle of the room. He adjusted the clear helmet that attached himself the the machine and took a deep breath. "If this doesn't find her, I don't know what will."

        "If this doesn't find her, we'll know that she really did fall off the face of the earth." Anya said. Hank pushed a few buttons preparing the machine as Charles closed his eyes in concentration. The machine kicked into gear and a few minutes later Charles' eyes shot open.

        "I see her! I found her!" He cried. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief, knowing that Marisa was okay. Anya let out the biggest sigh of relief and sat down in a chair next to Hank. "Thank God." She muttered.

        The coordinates started printing out of the machine and Anya turned around to grab them. They printed out slower than usual and Anya looked down at the confusedly when they stopped in their tracks. They stopped printing. At the same time Charles looked over at Hank.

        "I-I lost her. I can't see her anymore. What happened?" Anya grabbed the coordinates by her side but the only thing that printed was illegible. She could make out a 8... or was that a 9. She couldn't tell. She held them in her hands. The only chance they got at finding Marisa was lost, and for that moment Anya stood there she felt something she hadn't felt in a while. At that moment Anya was scared.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

 Marisa was clad in jeans and a black hoodie and armed with her bag full of her gun, some spare clothes, and Charles’s credit card. She couldn’t help herself when she saw it sitting there on the table. It was his fault really; he did leave it out when there was an angry Marisa on the prowl.

            She was a woman with a purpose. She walked swiftly with her head in the air through the crowded streets of New York City. By this time in the morning, the sun had started to rise signaling the start of the new day. She had left the mansion around 1am the night before, and she hadn’t stopped walking since.

            She had made one stop to find some alcohol though. With the liquor flooding through her veins, she had managed to not feel tired yet. Her steps were not very straight, her voice a little shaky, and her vision a bit blurry. But she was still moving away from Charles and the mansion, so she was better than ever.

            The early morning brought the people who worked in the city to the streets. With coffee in their hands and their work clothes on, no one noticed a slightly drunk woman wandering the streets and sidewalks. Marisa didn’t notice them either. As she continued walking, she suddenly ran into someone. She heard a quiet,

            “Dammit!” and she looked to see that the man she had ran into was looking very grumpy and trying to wipe the coffee he had spilled all over his pants.

            “Seriously??? These are new!” he glared at Marisa who shrugged semi-apologetically.

            “You were yapping on your phone anyway. Maybe you should watch where you are going next time City Boy.” She said, shoving past him to continue walking. She heard the guy mutter something about needing more coffee or something as she walked away.  As she strolled past the shops, something caught her eye. It was a long sleeve, floor length slender black dress. It was simple, but stunning. Marisa was never one for dressing up or being a girly-girl, but the dress was very pretty and her style. When she looked at how expensive it was, she decided she was going to buy it for mainly the sake of using Charles’s money. She knew she should feel guilty about it, but she couldn’t find it in herself to do so at that moment. She entered the shop and bought the dress before browsing without a care in the world all afternoon.         By lunch, she had only bought the dress and shoes to go with it. She ate lunch at a little café, but decided not to go shopping since that was getting boring. Instead, she headed to the top of the Empire State building. She stayed up there for a while, reading about people down below through her mutation. She made friends with the security guard whom she had convinced to let her stay up at the top longer. She spoke to a woman who worked there that reminded her painfully of Anya and she almost caved and went home. Almost. 

        She decided to head to the large toy store that she had dreamed about as a kid. While there, she saw a young mutant whose hair kept changing. After reading him, she realized it was changing with his emotions. Marisa watched as the boy ran up to his mother with bright pink hair, indicating how happy he was. She felt her heart break just a little when it turned blue after his mom told him to put the toy back. She felt even worse when she read the mother and realized the reason was that they didn’t have enough money. With determination in her heart, Marisa approached the blue-haired boy.

            “Hey honey. Did you like that toy you had there?” She asked quietly. The boy’s hair turned darker blue.

            “Yeah. I love pandas.” He said, holding the stuffed animal closer.

            “Oh yeah? Well guess what?” Marisa asked. The boy’s hair turned orange with curiosity.

            “What?” He asked. Marisa pulled out the credit card and waved it mischievously.

            “My friend is really rich, and he said I could buy anything I wanted. So why don’t we buy every panda here?” She asked. The child’s hair turned pink and purple indicating happiness and excitement.

            “Yes yes yes!” He giggled, running around and grabbing anything panda-related he could find. Marisa and the boy piled it all in a cart and Marisa quickly bought it all.

            “There ya go! Take good care of all those pandas, ok honey?” She said. The boy nodded enthusiastically before giving Marisa a hug.

            “Thank you!” He said, running to show his mom. When the mother looked at Marisa with gratitude and happiness, Marisa thought her heart might just burst.

            After the toy-store encounter, it was starting to get late. Marisa headed to the bar right next to the hotel she had just checked into. The loud music soothed her soul as she nursed her first of many drinks. She hummed along with the music as she downed her second, starting on her third. Marisa felt someone sit down next to her and she regarded him through her slightly fuzzy vision. She tried to read him, but the alcohol prohibited her from seeing anything more than that the man was in fact a mutant. The man looked at her and raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘whatcha looking at kid?’. She knew the look well from mainly Anya and Erik. Marisa waved cheerfully, and downed another drink. Time passed and the scruffy looking man didn’t say anything to her until she started on tequila shots.

            “Well you sure can hold your liquor kid.” He said. Marisa turned to him gleefully.

            “Thank you!” She said, downing a shot. The man chuckled.

            “Logan.” He said, putting out a large hand for her to shake. She shook it hesitantly.

            “Marisa.” She replied. He nodded in acknowledgment, taking a sip of his beer and a drag from his cigar. Marisa touched the cigar lightly.

            “That’ll kill you ya know.” She muttered. He laughed.

            “Not me it won’t.” Logan said quietly, stealing some of her tequila.

As the night went on, Marisa got drunker and drunker. The two mutants sitting at the bar got to know each other just a little bit. Logan listened to her ramble about random stuff that made no sense. Finally, he asked her what she was so upset about. She looked at him for a minute before replying.

            “Boysssss. I just….i dunnoooo they just are terrible. Not you o’course but still…terrible…” She said. Logan shook his head.

            “You’re upset over a guy?” He asked.

            “I knowwww right it’s terrrrrible. I shouldn’t be so upset but he’s a butt.” Marisa ranted. “I mean, who tells someone to meet them somewhere and then kisses the person you hate when you are supposed to be meeting them? Whoo does that Logan?? You know who? IDIOTS! And no one really cares about me, orreally knows me at all.” She vented, eyes tearing up. “Thisisstupid. Imma drink sommore now.” She said, clumsily picking up the next shot. A few minutes later, she was passed out on the floor. Logan took pity on the small mutant and carefully picked her up along with all of her stuff and headed for the room that the hotel manager said she was staying in. He used her keys that were in her bag and entered the room, setting her carefully on the bed. The manager had said that she was technically supposed to be out of her room by then, so Logan had to call someone to pick her up. He looked through her bag and found the business card of a man by the name of Charles Xavier and realized that it was a school for mutants. He had heard about it before, and Marisa had mentioned in sometime that night. He found a phone and dialed the number.

            At the mansion, almost everyone had headed to bed. Charles stayed awake drinking just a little bit, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He felt Moira sit down next to him.

            “Charles you need to go to bed. Come on, stop worrying.” She nagged with an annoyed rather than sympathetic tone.

            “Love, you know I can’t. We have no idea where Marisa is. For all we know she could be captured or something worse!” Charles said sadly. Moira rolled her eyes.

            “She’s fine. Would you quit freaking out over her? It’s not like she’s the most important thing in the world. Why are you so obsessed with finding her anyways?” Moira fumed.

            “Because she’s one of us.” Charles retorted coldly.  

Then, the phone rang.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

  "Oh dear God," Charles muttered under his breath. Moira rolled her eyes, "What now?" Charles slammed down the phone and ran to get his coat.

        "I found Marisa!!!" He screamed through his telepathy. Everyone on the other end winced at the loudness of his message, but came running into the room all the same. 

        "Where is she?!" Anya managed to say through her panting.

        "New York," Charles said running his hands through his hair, "New York City. The heart of it." 

        Anya shook her head. "You're serious? Is she okay?"

       Charles shrugged. "Debatable I guess." Anya ran towards him. 

        "Well what are we doing just sitting around?!? Do you have an address? Do you know where she is other than, oh, one of the most bustling cities ever?" Anya yelled at Charles.

        Charles sighed, "Anya, your sass isn't appreciated right now. Yes, I have an address. I'm going right now."

        "Charles," Moira started, "it's past midnight, you shouldn't even be up worrying about her anymore. We know where she is, we'll worry about it tomorrow."

        "She might change her mind and move by tomorrow, we need to head out now, Moira." Charles said exasperatedly. "Now where's my cre-... Oh my god she took my credit card."

        "Maybe you deserved it?" Anya suggested with a slight smile on her face. 

        "Anya, what did I say. Sass is not appreciated right now. Come on let's go, credit card or not." Anya followed Charles out the door of the mansion, leaving the rest of the team behind them. Charles repeated over and over in his head, god I hope I'm not too late.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        "You can't leave me locked in here forever Logan!" Marisa whined as she pounded on the door. Logan stood on the other side, not letting her open it. 

        "Not a chance," he replied. "You're a young, drunk mutant in the dead center on New York City. Trust me that's not a good mix. You'll thank me later, kid." A loud groan erupted from the other side of the locked door. 

        "I can split this door in two you know!" Marisa retorted, her words slightly slurred. 

        Logan rolled his eyes, lit a cigar and muttered, "Mmmm hm."

        "You don't believe me?!" Marisa replied, getting angrier by the second. Marisa locked her eyes on the door determinedly trying to use her mutation to break the atoms in the door apart to split it in two. A little chunk came out of the door to Logan's surprise, but it wasn't what Marisa was going for.

        "Hm. Not what I was expecting, but better than I expected." Logan said, blowing a puff of smoke out. He turned to the sound of two people running down the hallway.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

        Charles and Anya sprinted down the hotel hallway. They came up to Marisa's hotel room door, and to their surprise a big, bulky man stood in the way. Logan looked up, but wasn't phased. 

        "You the guy she keeps drunk rambling about?" Logan asked. 

        Charles shrugged. "Uh. Yeah? Maybe?"

        "Probably." Anya chimed in. 

        Logan let out a low chuckle. "Then good luck. That little lady sure is pissed, and I'm pretty sure she's still pretty drunk too." Anya sighed and nodded to Logan as he passed her, walking away without saying another word. 

        "Well," Anya started, "this is where I get off."

        "What?!" Charles whisper-yelled at her.

        "You heard the big guy. She's pissed and drunk and I'm not good at emotions. This is you man." Anya took a step back and leaned against the wall behind her. She wasn't going to risk messing things up with Marisa. In her mind she messed everything up on a day to day basis. She wasn't messing this up too. Charles took a deep breath before heading over to Marisa's hotel room door. He knocked gently.

        "Uh... Marisa love. You in there?" He asked slowly. There was a grunt from the other end. 

        "Yeah, so what?" Marisa replied. Charles could tell she was out of it. She sounded horrible.

        "So what? You've been gone for a couple of days! We had no idea where you were. You had us worried sick!" Charles tried to door knob, but obviously it was locked. He felt stupid for trying.

        "Marisa... Please let me in so I can talk to-"

        "NO!" Marisa yelled through the door. "Anyone but you, I swear to god! Anyone but you..." Marisa seemed to trail off and continue to utter things under her breath.

        Charles turned back to Anya who was still in her spot, glued to the back wall. For the first time ever Charles saw a great deal of concern on Anya's face. Anya turned her attention to the floor, hoping that concentrating on something other than Charles would hide the fact that her heart was beating faster than it ever had. Her head also felt like it was going to explode any minute now.

        "Marisa," Charles started, "I don't know what happened. I don't know why you left, but all of us were worried sick about you. You can't tell me that you were ignored back at the mansion. You can't tell me that no one cared because we do, we all do. And don't think that for a minute we didn't stop looking for you."

        On the other side of the door Marisa sighed and stared at the wall. She didn't think of how her friends would react when they realized that she was gone. She kept telling herself that she didn't care, but then her mind went to Anya and she felt a pang of guilt. The feeling didn't last long though because she remembered that Charles was the one who was trying to convince her to come back. She wasn't going to let herself be persuaded to come back by the person who caused her to leave.

        "Marisa?" Charles asked again. His voice snapped Marisa back out of her thoughts. 

        "What?" She responded, this time a little calmer. 

        "Please... Come back." Charles answered.

        "I'm not coming back home- I mean back to the mansion!" Marisa cursed to herself at thinking of the mansion as a home. "You don't understand." 

        "I can try." Charles suggested. 

        "Go ahead. Read my mind telepath." Marisa said as she sunk further into the carpet beneath her. She sat there for a minute knowing that he would be able to do it, read her thoughts. She didn't care if he knew. She wanted him to know what he'd done and how clueless he'd been. Marisa knew she was still too tipsy to fully take control of her power to block Charles out of her head, so she sat back and let her thoughts flow. She nervously waited for him to say something, anything really. What he said was definitely not what she was expecting to hear.

        "No." Charles stated from the other side of the door. "I don't read the minds of people I care about. If you don't feel like telling me, then I won't force you. Of course I'm dying for you to tell me Marisa, I really am, but I won't take your thoughts from you. You can tell me when you're ready."

        His words softened Marisa a bit, just enough to make her feel a bit guiltier. She couldn't tell if it was herself or the alcohol, but Marisa felt like she was going to cry. The harder she tried not to, the more she wanted to. She stopped trying to tell herself what to think, and actually thought for herself. I just want to go home, she thought to herself. Back to the mansion, back to my friends. She almost slapped herself for saying these things and doing what she was about to do.

        Charles was now sitting at the other side of the door, waiting for Marisa to respond. He never got a response, but he got enough to know what to do. When he heard the click of the door unlocking, he immediately stood up and swung the door open. Marisa was sprawled out on the floor, her hotel room fairly dark. Only one light was on and her clothes were spread out on the floor. 

        Charles stepped in the room and looked down at Marisa. She didn't move a muscle. Anya stepped in the room beside him and started to gather all her things. Charles bent down and helped her up. Marisa didn't feel like moving, so Charles had to practically heave her up off the ground as she threw her arm over is shoulder. He dragged her down the hotel hallways back to the car, Anya following behind. Anya helped get Marisa situated in the back of the car before climbing in herself. Marisa fell asleep in the back seat to only the sound of the car speeding along down the road. The entire ride was silent. 

        When they all arrived back at the mansion, Charles was forced to carry Marisa in. When they got back, almost everyone was still up. As soon as they walked in the front door Moira attempted to walk over to Charles, but she was stopped halfway by Anya, her hands still occupied with Marisa's things. Moira looked as if she was about to say something, but Anya was the one who finally broke the silence that had lasted for what had seemed like forever.

        "Not a word," was all that Anya could manage to say to Moira before heading off towards her room. Her comment left Moira slightly stung, but Anya didn't care.

        Marisa was home. That was all that mattered.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

   Marisa had calmed down and so had other things, but things still didn’t seem like they were fully back to normal. Erik’s top was about to blow because Marisa’s shenanigans had slowed their progress in finding Shaw. Every day his obsession seemed to be getting stronger and stronger, but nobody seemed to notice.

But things were about to kick up again as Anya and Marisa made their way into the kitchen.

        “Alright, I know things have been sort of busy lately, but this week might seem a little busier.” Charles said. Marisa huffed and rolled her eyes. Anya had to nudge her to keep her cool.

        “Some school friends of mine just contacted me the other day. I invited them to come over to America and stay with us for a while.”

        “Charles,” Raven intervened, “we can’t do that! We’re mutants and I’m guessing they’re not.”

        “Yeah, “Alex said. “I doubt us getting together is a good idea.”

        “Well, too late! They’re already coming. They’ll be staying with us for a few nights before heading out again.” Anya let out a big groan.

        “Social interaction won’t kill you, Anya Paige! You’re going to have to deal!” Charles said.

        “That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Anya grumbled. Charles shook his head, as Moira walked in. Marisa turned her attention to her feet.

        “We should have a party!” Moira suggested brightly. Marisa’s head snapped up as Anya groaned even louder.

        “Social interaction is bad enough. But a party? Come on.” Anya mumbled. Marisa stayed quiet but agreed with Anya. A party was the last thing she needed.

        “Oh come on Anya loosen up! A party would be a break for all of us. It’ll be fun!” Charles said.

        “Define fun…” Anya grumpily retorted. Moira had apparently not heard Anya’s comment. She smiled and turned to Charles.

        “Yeah! We’ll have your friends in town, food, good music, decorations and dancing in dresses! I can see it now.” Charles nodded as Marisa rolled her eyes.

        “I’ll help you plan it!” Raven added.

        “You better get started planing,” Charles said, “they’ll be here in 3 days.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marisa didn’t bother to knock as she barged into Anya’s room.

        “ANYA!” She yelled. Anya pulled one of her headphones out and sighed.

        “What’s the matter now, Marisa?” She grumbled. Marisa huffed as she crossed her arms and stomped over to Anya’s bed.

        “This whole party thing has gone WAY too far! They’ve decided that they’re going to enforce a dress code and on top of that we have to get a date!” Anya was used to tuning Marisa’s blabber out every once and awhile, but this caught her attention. A dress code meant dresses and getting a date meant… well getting a date.

        “You serious?” Anya asked.

        “Yeah,” Marisa scoffed, “it’s horrible. The whole date thing started out as a joke when Sean asked Alex to the party and to save a dance for him, and of course Moira took it to the next level and made it a thing… by asking Charles.” Anya sighed. Now she knew why Marisa was so mad at the moment.

        “And…. why are you telling me this?” Anya asked slowly.

        “Well… I mean… I don’t know. I thought you would want to know and I was mad about it so… Will you go to the kitchen with me?”

        “My room is farther away from your room than the kitchen is. Why’d you make the effort to come get me and tell me all this instead of just going straight there?”

        “Well… I want you to come to the kitchen with me because… well Moira’s in there and I don’t want her to talk to me so if we act like we’re talking she won’t interrupt, and I don’t have to talk with her. There. Problem solved.”

        It took a minute for Marisa’s plan to register, but when it finally did Anya started to snicker. “You won’t go into the friggin kitchen just because Moira is in there. I swear.” Anya said as she laughed.

“Shut up!” Marisa whined, “You don’t like her either!”

“You’re being such a baby…” Anya grumbled.  

        “Yeahh... I know. I guess I’ll just leave you to your futuristic crap… And I thought I was being a good friend warning you about such a catastrophe that is Moira MacTaggert.” Marisa said as she dramatically turned to go to the door. Anya groaned again and stood up.

“Alright, alright. I’m coming you big baby.” Anya said.

“Yay! You’re the greatest.” Marisa said.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

        Marisa quickly ran out the door and down the hallway with a big smile on her face. Anya sighed as she shut her door. She was bored as it is and getting out of her room might not be so bad.

        As the girls rounded one of the last corners to get to the kitchen, something was in the way… Or someone more like.

        Hank stood there in all of his nervous-nonsocial-glory. Both Anya and Marisa could tell that he was extremely nervous. Marisa looked from Anya, to Hank, then back to Anya with a knowing smirk on her face.

        “Oh hey Anya… I was… I was actually coming to look for you. I’d guessed that you would be in your room so…” Hank awkwardly trailed off.

        “Hey Anya… I’ll head to the kitchen myself thanks-” Marisa was cut off by Anya grabbing her shoulder.

        “Nah, it’s fine. I can wait.” Anya said sternly. Her grip was tight on Marisa’s shoulder telling Marisa that she wanted her to stay there with her.

        “Oh come on Anya. The kitchens like 10 feet away practically. It’s only the kitchen after all.” Marisa responded matter-of-factly. Anya had to restrain from visibly rolling her eyes. Her grip slightly loosened on Marisa’s shoulder which led to her eventually sliding it off.

        “Yeah ok. You go ahead,” Anya said, defeated. A big smile appeared on Marisa’s face as she passed Anya, walking towards the kitchen. As Marisa passed Anya she discreetly whispered “use protection” in her ear before walked away, a look of satisfaction covering her face.

        Anya fought not to turn red, hoping that Hank hadn’t heard what Marisa had said.

        “What did she say-?” Hank started to ask.

        “Nothing,” Anya replied quickly, “something… something stupid.” Anya shifted uncomfortably before clearing her throat.

        “So… Uh yeah. You wanted to find me?” She asked, trying to change the subject.

        “Oh yeah. I was coming to find you cause I was curious if you had heard about the party and stuff....” Hank said.

        “Yeah definitely. Marisa came barging into my room just to tell me about it.”

        Hank laughed. “Sounds like a Marisa thing to do.”

        “Yeah definitely… Oh and was Marisa right when she told me that there’s a dress code for this thing?”

        “I guess so. I heard Charles talking about it earlier. I don’t really know why they’re doing it, but at least it’ll be nice.”

        Anya sighed. “Crap, I guess I’m gonna have to get a dress for this damn thing then aren’t I?”

        “Yeah, I guess so.” Hank said with a laugh. “Oh and… Anya…”

        “Yeah?”

        “I… Uh. I also heard that people were… you know… asking other people to go with them. I mean. I didn’t know if you wanted to… I don’t know… Go with me?” Hank finally managed to put together a sentence as he suddenly couldn’t make eye contact with Anya. Thousands of thoughts raced across his mind as he tried to calm himself. He knew it would make the situation worse if he turned red right in front of her. He looked at her finally and fought to keep himself together. He could see that she was perfectly fine… or so that’s what he thought.

        On the other hand Anya was freaking out on the inside, fighting to keep herself together just like Hank was. She might seem like a rough and tumble member of the group to the others, but truly, and especially to herself, she was just as socially awkward as the next. Anya might try to play it off as not wanting to socially interact with other people, but in truth it was the fact that she had trouble socially interacting with others that got in the way. Finally Anya found an answer.

        “Yeah, totally Hank. That sounds like fun.” Anya said as she smiled. As her words came out of her mouth Hank felt like a thousand tons were lifted from his chest.

        “Phew… Thank god. I didn’t know what you were gonna say there for a minute.” Crap, he thought, probably shouldn’t have said that out loud…. Well too late. Luckily Anya responded with a laugh.

        “Of course I was gonna say yes,” she said, “all I need now is a dress.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 Hour Ago

        Hank stood in the living room, looking out the window. Charles was talking to Moira and Raven about the party and Sean and Alex were probably up to no good. Marisa was nowhere to be seen and Anya was probably off in her room. Hank could hear Charles, Moira and Raven’s discussion in the other room about the party and he was currently staring out the window because he was half terrified and half nervous. Why you might ask? Because he had just heard the words “wouldn’t it be fun to bring a date to the party?” coming from the room followed by voices of approval and Charles saying that he would “be right back”.

        Hank heard Charles enter the living room and turned around once he knew he was in the room.

        “So… Hank,” Charles started, “Moira just posed the idea that we should bring dates to the party… You know. For fun.” Hank nodded. He knew exactly where this was going and he didn’t like it.

        “I was thinking, you know, I’m going with Moira… Alex and Sean are probably going as a joke… But you know, I was thinking maybe you could ask a certain someone.”

        Hank sighed. “Charles-” Charles cut him off.

        “Oh come on Hank. Your thoughts are quite loud you know. I know that right now you are too nervous to ask her to go, but I know you like her… I’ve actually known you’ve liked her the moment we stepped into that bar. Now is too perfect of a time to do something about it!” Charles reasoned.

        Sean and Alex chose the absolutely wrong moment to enter the living room.

        “Hey, what’s up?” Sean asked.

        “Yeah what are we talking about?” Alex inquired.

        Hank rubbed his forehead and glared back up at Charles. Alex and Sean eagerly awaited a response.

        “Well if you must know… I’m trying to get Hank to ask Anya to the party.” Charles said.

        “Oh my god… I knew it!” Sean exclaimed.

        “Old Bigfeet likes a girl!” Alex said laughing. Charles shook his head and tried to hide a laugh.

        “Guys, don’t make fun of him.” Charles said as their laughter continued. “At least help me out here. Tell him he should do it.”

        “All fun aside, just do it man. It’s obvious you like her. Don’t know if she likes you back though…” Alex said. Charles whacked him in the back of his head.

        “Yeah, come on Hank. Nothing to lose right? You’ll regret it if you don’t try.” Sean added.

        “He’s right Hank. You never know unless you try.” Charles said.

        Hank sighed and nodded. No matter how crazy it sounded, they were right. Now was a perfect time to do something and he would never know unless he tried.

        “Alright fine.” Hank finally said. Charles smiled and motioned for Hank to come out of the living room.

        “Alright, I think she’s in her room so you can head down there and ask her. Remember don’t trail on and get straight to the point… but I mean make is sound normal, start a nice little conversation, work the question in there, you know what to do.” Charles said. Hank’s silence and nervous look on his face made Charles think twice.

        “Ok so maybe you don’t know what to do… Um… Well… If I tell you everything then it won’t seem like you now will it? Just be yourself. Don’t be nervous… I’d be able to tell if she absolutely hated your guts and trust me, she doesn’t.”

        Hank nodded as Charles patted him on the pack. Hank took a deep breath.

        “Here goes nothing.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Present

        Once Marisa had gotten back to Anya, a huge smile appeared on her face. They were back in Anya’s room after Hank had asked her to the party and Marisa was practically more excited than she was.

        "Little birdie told me that somebody asked somebody to this party….. Well… Is it true?” Marisa asked.

        Anya laughed. “Yeah I guess so… Hank asked me if that’s what you’re referring to.”

        Marisa giggled. “That is exactly what I was referring to.” Anya almost shoved her off her bed when she started giggling again.

        “Shut up Marisa! It’s no big deal!”

        “Oh course it’s a big deal!!! It’s gonna be amazing!” Marisa continued to giggle and Anya continued to groan. Suddenly Marisa gasped.

        “What now?” Anya asked.

        “You know what this means…..?” Marisa asked mischievously.

        “What?”

        “Anya Paige will have to go dress shopping.”

        Anya sat on her bed, eyes wide, Marisa next to her. The horrific words ran through her head again and again and again.

Dress shopping

Anya Paige will have to go dress shopping.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Oh helllll no." Anya stated firmly to Marisa who had been asking her the same thing for hours.

"Oh come onnnnnn," Marisa pleaded yet again, "if we're going to have to go to this stupid party you have to wear a freaking dress!" Anya rolled her eyes at her friend’s words. Anya had never liked dresses and as soon as she heard about Moira's stupid party rule she was not happy about it. Anya couldn't even remember the last time she had worn a dress, and she was pretty sure she had never shopped for one herself.

"If we are going to suffer at this party Anya, we are going to suffer looking fabulous!" Marisa said, eyes widened with determination. Anya let out a long sigh and flopped down on her bed. Marisa hadn't let Anya out of her room as she lectured her that it was only dress shopping and it would be entirely painless and that they would be in and out of the shop as quickly as possible. Anya still wasn't having it.

"Ugh… Can't I just wear pants?" Anya asked defeated, pouting slightly. Marisa crossed her arms and walked over to Anya. She pulled her up out of the bed and started dragging her to the door.

"Hey!" Anya said.

"I'm done Anya. We're going. It won't kill you." Marisa replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes it willlllll." Anya whined. She was too tired to fight it and thought of it like getting a shot. She'd get in, get out and it'd be painful for a minute but then it'd be over.

 

"Alright. Let's do this. What color? What style? What were you thinking?" Marisa asked walking through the department store. She took long looks at some and pushed some others aside. Anya only grumbled.

"I'm thinking I hate you right now…" Marisa laughed.

"Well too bad. Here." By the time Anya had answered Marisa had already pulled five dresses off the rack and thrust them into Anya's arms. Anya stumbled backwards and looked at the dresses in her arms. Anya took a deep breath and followed Marisa into the dressing room.

After plenty of whining from Anya and "yes"es and "no"s from Marisa, Anya had managed to try on many, many dresses. They were either too frilly, or too long, or too short, or too pink. Anya found any excuse to find flaws in the dresses Marisa was choosing. By the 17th dress Anya tried on, Anya was fuming and even Marisa was getting a little tired, but she wasn't ready to give up on this yet. Marisa York was going to get Anya Paige in a dress if it was the last thing she did.

"Ugh! Anya what could be wrong with that one?!" Marisa sighed. Anya was holding the dress out in front of her to have Marisa take back. It was red and had black flowery lacy patterns and naturally Anya did not approve.

"What's wrong with it?" Anya asked sarcastically, "I already told you I hate this lacy shit."

"Well…" Marisa started, "I have to agree with you on that one… But I'm getting desperate here Anya! You're killing me!" Marisa took the lacy dress back and hung it with the countless others on the "hell no" pile. The store clerk started to look a little annoyed at all the dresses she had to keep putting back on the racks outside the dressing rooms.  
Marisa shook her head and looked to the last dress she found that was suitable enough. It was a floor length, blue, simple dress, with a crossed, open back. Again, she wasn't sure if Anya would like it, but she wasn't sure if Anya would like any dress she gave her.

Anya took the dress and looked at is suspiciously. She looked back to Marisa, and to Marisa's surprise she went back to the dressing room without a word of complaint. Marisa crossed her fingers and prayed that Anya would think it was worthy because she didn't want to grab anymore dresses if she had to… and she was getting kinda hungry.  
Marisa realized as she was crossing her fingers that she wasn’t hearing the usual angry grumbling from Anya anymore. All of a sudden the door to the dressing room stall flung open and Anya stepped out, this time wearing the dress. She turned towards Marisa and held her arms out in a half-assed "ta-dah!" stance.

"It's, "Anya began, "It's… I don't…. I don't hate it…" Marisa looked at her, eyes widened, shocked that a- she walked out of the stall in a dress and b- she technically just admitted to her that she liked a dress. Marisa smiled,

"You like it," Marisa said with a huge smile.

"No…N-No." Anya stammered.

"You like it… Say it."

"It's a dress ok. I don't like it but I'll suffer through it and I won't die."

"Anya honey, I can read the chemicals in your brain. Don't lie to me. I know what you think about that dress." Anya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Anya looked defeated and turned around, shaking her head all the way back to the dressing room and changed back into her normal clothes. A mischievous smile grew on Marisa's face.

"Even if you don't like that dress I know who will…" Marisa said innocently.

"Don't you even." Anya replied threateningly.

"You know it's true!!" Marisa replied. She could almost hear Anya's eye roll. Marisa went for it.

"I should bring a measuring tape to the party to see how far his jaw drops." Marisa fled the room as Anya cursed at her a little louder than she should have.

 

Marisa brought Anya to lunch to try to calm her down and luckily a cheeseburger did just the trick. After they ate Anya got dragged through the makeup department so Marisa could grab some makeup. Marisa also dragged Anya to the shoe store and jewelry department, which Anya didn't appreciate whatsoever. The girls went home with their things and Anya threw her necklace, shoes and dress in the very back of her closet. Marisa yelled at her in countless occasions to hang it up properly and to "be careful with the goods" so not to wrinkle and ruin the dress.

Later that day Anya and Marisa went into the kitchen so Anya could stash her cheeseburger for later. She had to tell Alex and Sean in person that it was hers on top of putting a note on the wrapper that said "don't eat or there will be consequences".

Moira and Charles walked into the kitchen bringing 5 guys that neither girl had seen before. Both girls simultaneously raised an eyebrow at the new comers.  
"Boys, this is Anya Paige and Marisa York… And of course you've already met my girlfriend Moira MacTaggert." Charles said as he put his arm around Moira as she smiled sweetly and looked up at him. Anya tried really hard not to gag and Marisa started to fume. But then one of Charles's friends walked over briskly to Marisa and stuck his hand out politely to her.

"Names, James." He said quickly. He was taller than Marisa and had dark hair and had the smart guy look to him, according to Marisa. Marisa was taken aback but slowly she decided to shake his hand back. Anya had to urge to gag more and decided to back up… right into Hank who had entered the kitchen and was standing behind her.

"Oh and that's my other friend, Dr. Hank McCoy. He also stays here." Charles added.

"Oh crap!" Anya said as she jumped forward away from him, and Hank stepped back awkwardly as well. One of Charles's friends rolled his eyes as Marisa giggled to herself. Hank abruptly turned red and waved to the newcomers awkwardly. Anya looked at the ground.

"Well then," Charles said, "now that we've gotten that over with, I'll show you guys to your rooms." Charles started to leave the room and James did too, but before James left he gave Marisa a small smile and wink and followed Charles out. Marisa was about the slap the guy, but she could see how much this was upsetting Charles. She did a quick cost-benefit analysis of her situation in her head and decided that it just might be worth it to flirt with this new guy since it was seeming to get the Charles. Anything to get back at him. Before James left the room Marisa flirtatiously smiled back. 

It had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who want a visual here are the outfits! ---> https://www.polyvore.com/party/set?id=230654738


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

The party grew closer and closer until it felt like it was finally there. Moira was running around like a crazy person trying to get everything ready, dragging Charles and a few of his friends with her to help.

Anya preferred to stay out of the whole party fiasco as much as she could and spent most of her time in the lab. But to Anya’s surprise, Marisa actually didn’t keep herself locked up in her room as Anya had suspected, but went around talking to all Charles’ friends, especially hanging around one named James. After a while Anya just had to ask her about it.

“Ok Marisa, what the hell?” Anya asked, pulling Marisa aside.

“What do you mean, ‘what the hell’?” Marisa retorted.

“What’s up with this James guy you’ve been glued to for the past couple days?”

“Oh psh , James? I’m only having a little fun Anya. He’s nothing really.”

“Oh… Well that doesn’t look like nothing to me. It looks to me that you’re practically in love with him.”

“Does it really look like that?” Marisa asked, trying to hide her true intentions. Anya saying that gave Marisa proof that her little act was working. If Anya could see it that definitely meant that Charles could see it too and that was exactly what she wanted. 

Marisa read Charles’ thoughts and emotions almost every day now to see what he was thinking. After a while Marisa started to realize that maybe she wasn’t as much trying to make Charles jealous, but maybe she was trying to get over him. She didn’t like James the way she had liked Charles, but she wanted to get over him already because she saw herself getting nowhere with him… especially with Moira and all. 

“Yeah… It kinda does look like that. I just wanted you to know.” Anya said. This snapped Marisa out of her thought process.

“It doesn’t matter,” Marisa replied, “I don’t really care what it looks like.” 

“Alright,” Anya said, shrugging, “Just saying.” Marisa rolled her eyes. I don’t care anymore, she told herself, I truly don’t care anymore.

Later that day James asked Marisa to go to the party with him, and Marisa happily obliged. Anya rolled her eyes as she watched the scene, only to remember that she was kind of being a hypocrite since Hank had asked her.

The memory of Hank asking her to the party made her cringe slightly and she tried to forget about it. She told herself that she didn’t mess anything up, but she could tell that she was lying to herself. Anya just shrugged it off, rolled her eyes at Marisa when their eyes met and retreated back into the lab to check in on Hank.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The night of the party was hectic. Moira was, again, running back and forth to make sure everything was ready, this time with the help of Raven, Sean and Alex too. The party was quickly set up with all the other things that were needed and everyone went back to their rooms to get ready. 

Marisa pulled Anya into her room, right after ransacking Anya’s room to find her dress and accessories for the party which were shoved in the back of her closet, out of sight. Marisa sighed but felt relieved when she found Anya’s dress somewhat unwrinkled.

Marisa pulled out her elegant black dress from her closet along with her shoes. Anya sat on her bed awkwardly, her own dress by her side.

“Well? Aren’t you gonna put it on?” Marisa said jokingly.

“Ugh,” Anya said, “I mean I guess I have to don’t I?”

“Don’t act like it’s gonna kill you Anya. I know you like it.” Anya grumbled but didn’t respond to Marisa’s words. Once the 2 girls actually got their dresses on they stood in front of a full length mirror. Marisa nodded in approval as she looked at Anya who looked like an entirely different person. She refused to let Marisa change her hair and insisted that it stayed in the knot-like bun on the top of her head like it usually was. Other than that Marisa couldn’t complain. Anya Paige was wearing a dress. A. Freaking. Dress. And that was all that mattered. 

After Marisa was done admiring her work there was a small knock on the door. 

“Yeah?” Marisa said.

“Just us,” said Charles from behind the door, “Hank and I are going downstairs. See you there.” Anya and Marisa heard their footsteps go back down the hallway towards one of the living rooms which was cleared out to the party.

“I guess we should probably go then,” Anya said, walking towards the door.

“Yeah I guess so… Don’t wanna keep Hank waiting,” Marisa said with a smirk.

“I swear to God Marisa,” Anya trailed off, shaking her head. Marisa laughed to herself.

“Yeah, yeah Anya. I know you’re all sensitive when it comes to Hank,” Marisa said, poking the bear once again as she nudged Anya’s arm.

“I will smack you if I have to Marisa,” Anya said threateningly.

“You would never,” Marisa replied sarcastically. Anya rolled her eyes, and walked towards the door, dragging Marisa behind her. Both girls exited the room and made their way down the stairs to the sounds of the party only a few rooms away.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 Hour Earlier

Hank sat on Charles’ bed in his room looking uncomfortably at his feet. Charles stood in front of his mirror adjusting his tie and checking his collar.

“This was a mistake,” Hank grumbled to himself. Charles whipped around.

“What was?” Charles inquired.

“I mean… I don’t know… Asking Anya I guess. It’s gonna be weird- I mean… I’m going to make it weird somehow I know it.” Charles looked back at his friend sitting on his bed. He handed him his tie and helped him up.

“Hank McCoy you are one of the smartest people I’ve met. You can build just about anything from armor to fighter jets and yet you still think it’s the hardest thing in the world to talk to a girl?” Charles asked.

“Uhh… Yeah that just about sums it up,” Hank replied with a nervous laugh.

“For God’s sake Hank it’s really not that hard. All you’ve got to remember is to be yourself.”

“That’s what everyone says and I bet it never works,” Hank mumbled to himself.

“I heard that you know,” Charles said, “and it’s not true. Think about it. You’re always comfortable in the lab right?”

“I mean… yeah.”

“And Anya is in there most of the time right?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think she would be in there all the time if she didn’t value your company? Because to me I would think that if she hated you or didn’t like being around you, she wouldn’t be in there as much as she is. Trust me I’ve noticed. So just be the you you are in the lab everyday. That’s obviously someone she wants to be around.” Charles concluded. Hank thought about this for a moment. It did make sense. At least a little bit.

“So here’s what you have to do,” Charles started, “you go out there and when she walks in you say how nice she looks. Then, you simply ask her if she wants a drink-” Hank cut him off.

“She doesn’t drink, I know that part.”

“This is good, this is good, progress. So you ask her if she wants anything to drink anyways because that’s the polite thing to do. Then, you just keep some casual conversation up until a perfect song comes on and-” 

“Wait you mean I have to dance with her? And not fail miserably?” 

“Yes,” Charles sighed, “Again, it’s not rocket science here Hank. Just dancing.”

“But why?” Hank whined.

“Well what else are you going to do? Sit there and stare at each other all night and not do anything about it?” Hank sat there for a minute.

“Well, I mean…”

“I’m not saying that you can’t, I’m saying that you won’t because… Just no Hank. Just no. I’ll be dancing with Moira… Marisa will be dancing with… James I guess, and it isn’t that hard to dance with a girl trust me. Just get over it and do it, you’ll thank me later.” Hank shrugged and stood up.

“Alright then,” he said as he took a deep breath and calmed himself down and walked towards the door. Charles smiled to himself and put a firm hand on Hank’s back before opening the door.

“I mean… It’s Anya. What’s the worst that could happen?” Charles asked optimistically.

“God, Charles,” Hank said uneasily, “I don’t even want to think about it.”


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

The music got louder and louder as Anya and Marisa approached the cleared out living room that was serving as a party area. Anya stopped and grabbed Marisa by her wrist.

“Marisa… Maybe we could just go out and do something fun… I don’t know, I’m just not feeling this whole party thing,” Anya said slowly. “I’ll give you alcohol,” she threw in.

“Too bad, so sad, we’re going and even though that is a tempting offer you just made, there’s alcohol here… and it’s free! And you are NOT leaving Hank here by himself.”

“Fine… Let’s get this over with,” Anya said and dragged Marisa into the room in front of her. 

Hank and Charles stood in front of the doorway, but Charles was the first to see them.

“Wow, Marisa, Anya, you two look lovely tonight,” he said. He nudged Hank next to him, See it’s not that hard. Just be yourself. Charles said to Hank telepathically. Hank steadied himself and felt a bit more confident the more he breathed… but then he saw her and all of his confidence was lost. Gone. Boom. Goodbye.

“Hey Hank,” Anya said casually, smiling at him. Even though Hank was wearing more of the same of what he usually wore Anya still thought he looked nice. She snapped herself out of her trance, realizing that she might have been staring a little bit. Hank on the other hand couldn’t stop staring and had totally forgotten what he was supposed to say. 

“Hey… You look. Um… Wow,” was all Hank could manage to say. Anya smiled. 

“What he means to say is that you look beautiful,” Charles said, nudging Hank with his elbow, again. Hank nodded and tried his best to keep his cool. Anya laughed.

“Well, thanks I guess. Don’t look too bad yourself Hank,” Anya said walking over to him and punching his arm playfully. Charles backed away from the two slowly and made eye contact with Marisa. They both knew. Marisa raised her eyebrows in response to Charles’ eye contact and walked up behind Hank and slapped him hard on the back.

“Hank my boy, take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Marisa said with a wink. She cackled as Hank turned bright red, and walked away, leaving the two alone.

Marisa walked over to the drink table and made herself a drink when James came up and greeted her with a smile. A slow song came on as Marisa took a swig of her drink.

“Wow, you look stunning,” He said with a charming grin. Marisa smiled sweetly.

“Awe, thanks,” she replied. 

“Wanna dance? I love this song.”

“I mean…,” Marisa thought for a minute, but when she looked over James’ shoulder and saw Charles dancing with Moira she made up her mind, “yes, actually I’d love to.”

James took her out onto the dance floor, and they danced for a while. Marisa couldn’t help but look over his shoulder constantly, watching as Charles danced with Moira. It stung a little with every glance but as James led her gracefully across the floor she couldn’t help but pretend that she was dancing with Charles instead. No, wait, she thought to herself I’m dancing with James, not Charles… I don’t need Charles, I’ve got James. Marisa was so caught up in her own thoughts she almost tripped over her own feet.

“You’re not too bad,” James commented laughing, snapping Marisa out of her trance. She laughed, but she didn’t really mean it.

“Can’t blame a girl for tryin’,” she said with a fake smile. After the song had finished James went over to talk with one of his friends while Marisa made her way to a couch at the side of the room. She watched as the rest of the room danced and ate and talked happily together as she stood by the sidelines. She watched as Alex and Sean danced around the room together and Raven laughed as she took pictures.

James eventually came back over and they danced again for the next hour or so, everyone having a good time… except Marisa wasn’t feeling as good as she was showing. Every time she was turned around and spun around by James, she could only think that the same thing was happening to Moira… but with Charles. She couldn’t get it out of her head. NO, she told herself, I decided that I don’t need him… God, what am I even doing?

As the night progressed, Marisa realized that she needed a break, only to look up and realize that Moira wasn’t dancing with Charles anymore… She was dancing with someone else. Moira was laughing and being spun around the dance floor by someone else this time, one of Charles’ friends. Charles was sitting on the side. Over the course of the song, Charles and Marisa made eye contact that only lasted for a couple of seconds at a clip. When the song was over Marisa no longer looked back at Charles… but Charles kept looking at Marisa.

Marisa looked up a minute later to see someone standing in front of her. 

“Oh hey Ja-” She started. But it wasn’t James. It was Moira. “Hey Moira.” Marisa stated cooly.

“So this James? He’s one of Charles’ friends from university right? I can barely tell who is who anymore,” she said with a laugh, getting straight to the point.

“Uh… Oh yeah he is. He’s right over there,” Marisa said, pointing in James’ direction. Out of curiosity of Moira’s quick questioning, Marisa read Moira’s mind and scanned her for her thoughts. And that’s when Marisa’s head almost exploded. Moira was falling for James.

“You came here with Charles right?” Marisa inquired, trying to dig deeper.

“Yeah,” Moira said distantly, not really paying attention anymore, just looking at James now. Marisa glared at the back of her head.

“That so? Seems to me like you should have gone with James.” Moira’s head snapped around. 

“What the he-... You freaking mutant with your mind reading crap! That’s how you figured it out didn’t you?! Don’t you tell a freaking soul I swear to God…” Moira said threateningly. Marisa kept her cool and crossed her arms.

“You should tell Charles then. It’ll be good for him to know the truth,” Marisa said, not breaking her gaze with Moira. 

“You know,” Moira started, “the only reason I put up with you and your little friends is because I believe that Charles can put together a team that can actually make a difference. And I shouldn’t have to put up with your crap, you freak. I believe in Charles, not in you and your little friend out there with Hank. The team would've been better with both of you out. Then I wouldn’t have to put up with crap like this every single day. I was so glad the day you ran off, I thought you were gone for good, but then Charles had to play the ‘good guy’ and ‘save the day’ by dragging your sorry ass back in here. Maybe if you leave again he won’t have to this time.” Marisa was taken back by her words, but only a little bit. 

“Honestly we already have a telepath and I don’t need timey-wimey girl over there, she hasn’t done anything useful yet anyways. But even you feel so low that you need to read other people’s minds to do anything at all, and come to think of it maybe it’s because envy them a little bit… or a lot, I don’t care-” At this point Moira’s words didn’t matter anymore. They actually started to make sense. They didn’t need her, and that’s why she left in the first place. All this pent up rage Moira was spewing out at her didn’t hurt her… it seemed to only prove Marisa’s theories further. They didn’t need her… They didn-

“Moira I think you’ve said enough,” said a voice from behind her. Marisa looked up from the ground to see not Charles as she had expected… But Erik. Now it was Erik’s turn to go off on someone.

“You have no right to say what you just said you good for nothing airhead! You haven’t done Jack Squat for this team except cause pain and hit on Charles. And besides, you have no idea what it’s like to not be human. So how about you back the hell off before I show you-” Erik got so riled up that it got Charles’ attention who immediately rushed over to break things up. 

“Erik! Erik! Woah! What’s happening? Why are you yelling at Moira?” Charles said, intervening.

“Do you have any idea what the hell she was saying to her? Charles you told me, you told all of us, that she was understanding of mutants, but from what I just heard, that doesn’t sound too true,” Erik said. Charles turned to Moira and then to Marisa, who wanted to shrink into a little ball behind Erik. 

“What did she say to you?” Charles asked, his face showing a mix of concern but also anger.

“Nothing that wasn’t true…” Moira mumbled just loud enough for Marisa to hear. And with those words, Marisa was out. She didn’t care that Charles called after her, she didn’t care that Erik had grabbed her arm for her to stay. Marisa was done. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Charles chased after Marisa, but Marisa wasn’t having it and kept jogging lightly away from the crowd. She didn’t cry. She wasn’t mad. She was just done.

“Don’t make me do this,” Charles said stopping in his tracks. Marisa didn’t even look back.

“Dammit, Marisa,” he said to himself and started running after her. 

“Ok, ok, just stop, please just listen. Erik told me everything… Can you just…. Please Marisa, let’s talk, love.” Charles said in a soothing voice. Marisa finally stopped and turned to face him.

“It’s fine Charles, she’s right. You guys don’t need me, and I can live with that. Let’s be real here, my mutation is useless anyway. I don’t even count as a real telepath. Besides, you all were better off without me in the first place.”

“No, Marisa, you are wrong. We do need you. You and your mutation which by the way is unique and just as powerful as the rest of us.” Charles said, walking closer, “We all need you here… we need you here with us. Don’t listen to Moira… Listen to me. I need you to stay here Marisa, and I want you to stay. If not for anything else then please, just stay for me.” Marisa couldn’t think, couldn’t move. She didn’t know what to do anymore. All she knew is that Charles kept talking and walking closer to her until his arms were around her and pulling her close. Marisa hugged him back and that was finally when the tears started to fall.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
“Hey Hank?” Anya called over the loud music filling the room. “I think I need some air!” Hank nodded in agreement. 

“I know just the place. Follow me.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room and up some stairs. He led her to a balcony on the second floor. They stepped outside and into the cool night air. Anya wandered over to the edge of the balcony.

“I didn’t even know this place existed.” she mentioned quietly. Hank nodded. 

“It took me a while to discover it. I come here when I want some quiet time.” He replied. They were silent for a moment. The music from downstairs could be heard coming from the open windows. The music had changed into a slower song, and Hank realized that the time to ask her to dance would be now. Charles would kick his ass if he didn’t anyways. He took a deep breath. 

“Hey Anya, do you, uh, I dunno, want to dance?” He stammered out. Anya smiled shyly at the cuteness of his stuttering. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll warn you though, I’m not a good dancer, like at all. As in, this will be my first time.” She admitted. Hank smiled warmly, slowly getting a tiny bit less awkward and more comfortable. 

“I don’t have much experience either, but I’m willing to try.” He held out his hands with a questioning look in his eye. Anya slowly took them. Hank moved one of his hands to her waist and she looked at him a little nervously. 

“I read it in a book somewhere okay! Then you put your hand,” He moved her hand that he wasn’t still holding onto his shoulder. “Here. See, we’re smart people. We can figure this out...” He mumbled. Anya laughed quietly. The two began to sway with the music, slowly moving their feet in a circle. Hank looked at their hands intertwined together and gave hers a small squeeze. He realized how happy and relaxed he was around her. He wanted to hold her hand every day if this is what it was like. 

Anya was smiling softly, humming along to the tune of the music. She hesitantly untangled her hand from his and placed it on his other shoulder, hugging him closer to her. At first, Hank was sad at the loss of hand-holding, but realized that this was even better. He pulled her waist towards him, wanting to hold her forever. Their dancing was simple and affectionate. They didn’t need to talk, the silence between them was a content one. As a cool winter air blew through, they huddled closer together, warmth and bliss washing over them. Towards the end of the song, Hank hesitantly put his hand in the small of her back, dipping her quickly before pulling her back up. As the music faded out, Anya looked up at Hank who was looking at her with a small smile. Hank took this moment to observe how stunning Anya’s eyes were. And how beautiful she really was. 

“What?” She asked playfully, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. Hank chuckled, shaking his head.

“Nothing. I just realized that you’re pretty short.” He said. Anya rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” There was silence between them for a moment. Then, much to Anya’s surprise, (and frankly his own), Hank gently lifted her up by the waist and set her down to sit on the balcony railing so that they were the same height. Anya nervously looked down at the dangerous drop below her. Hank tightened his grip around her waist, his large hands pulling her closer to him. He leaned in, his mouth beside her ear. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t ever let you fall.” He whispered. 

Then, slowly, and with calculation, he kissed her.


	30. Chapter Thirty

It took a few days for the aftermath of the party to dissipate and for everything to slowly go back to normal. It was nice for a party and some out of town guests to take Shaw off of everyone’s minds but it was always in the back of Erik’s head. He waited and waited for another instance where he could bring it up again. He couldn’t hide it; he was impatient and he knew they were running out of time… more than ever.

He sat down with Charles the week after his friends went back to England and really started to talk business. Charles agreed, they needed to jump on this if it was ever going to get done. Charles was trying to stay focused and get a game plan, but the memory of his fight with Marisa kept getting to him. He knew that he had to push forward though, and since Marisa didn’t seem like she wanted to talk after their encounter, he pushed it to the backburner and tried to focus on Shaw.

While the others scrambled to find a plan, Hank helped the most he could but kept to himself. He couldn’t hide it, even from himself, that he was flustered, and more flustered than usual. It wasn’t every day that Hank kissed the girl he secretly had a thing for since the minute he talked to her. Maybe she would remember it this time too. Something inside him though kept telling him he had done something wrong… something horribly wrong. He was too nervous to talk to Anya about it and something kept nagging at him that she may have changed her mind about him. All of his positives turned back on him, into negatives. Every single good thing seemed to go horribly wrong as he struggled to keep a positive mind. Nothing he could think about would have a positive outcome as he tried his hardest to think of a solution… and then it hit him.

Sure they were all mutants in the mansion, but he and Raven were the only ones that stood out… physically at least. Raven had the upper hand, being able to change what she looked like and was able to hide what she wanted, but Hank on the other hand couldn’t do this so easily. Sure, he could cover his feet, but he couldn’t hide them forever… or could he.

He had been theorizing about it for a while… A serum… A cure. He never thought it was possible before but now that he had Raven things were different. He had taken blood samples from her earlier on and had begun to test with them, but not in a way that was actually funcional. It seemed stupid to think about, but maybe it was the key. Maybe if he looked in the mirror and looked just a bit more normal he would feel more comfortable around her. Maybe it would make him a bit more positive, hell maybe confident even.   
Hank made up his mind and set off towards the lab.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amidst the plotting, planning and scheming about Shaw, Anya usually stopped by the lab to check in on Hank. He would disappear hours at a time some days and she wanted to know why. After the party she didn’t know how to feel around him. She started to realize that he was still nervous around her and decided it was a good idea to not try to pressure him into talking about it. By the looks of it, she thought he would explode if she even mentioned it. 

A week went by after the party and everyone was very caught up in planning. As Erik, Charles and Raven took the reins for planning their attack, Anya found convenient times to go check in on Hank.

Whenever she entered the lab he was always set down to work. Even if she checked in on him more than once a day he would always be positioned in the same spot. She didn’t think it was possible for a human being to stay in the same position for that long, even a mutant. 

As the days went by they made a routine of Hank staying in the lab all day and Anya bringing him lunch or the occasional cup of coffee. They didn’t do much talking even though Anya tried. She started to wonder how long it would take before he was back go normal and she hoped it was soon. She was used to Hank being nervous…. but not this nervous and not all the time. 

This mixed with the planning and Marisa being uncharacteristically quiet threw Anya entirely off to the point where she just had to tel herself it would be over in a little bit… but even thinking this made her question other things.

After the they fought Shaw what was next? What would they do? Would they even need the “x-men” anymore? Anya thought these things for a couple days and was thinking about them so hard one day she almost walked into the lab door. She hoped nobody was around to see it as she pushed the door open and tried to compose herself. 

“Hey, it’s me,” Anya shouted into the open air. She was used to not getting a response whenever she entered. Hank was usually so deep in thought it would sometimes take her yelling to get his attention away from what he was doing. Anya knew whatever he was working on was important because of this. 

She walked up to the crowded lab table Hank was situated at and slid a stool over. He was looking through a microscope. Even though it wouldn’t surprise her any other time since looking through a microscope seemed like a scientist-y thing to do, this time it caught her attention. For days Hank had been working on the suits and he said he wouldn’t be done with them for a few more days. It wasn’t like him to stop a project unless the other was more important. Out of curiosity Anya decided to ask, 

“Did you finish the suits?” Hank practically jumped a foot into the air making Anya jump as well. 

“Sorry!” She said straightening herself out, a little startled as well. 

“I uh…. didn’t hear you come in,” Hank said, turning a little red. He went to readjust his glasses but he stopped himself as he started to raise his hand. A little vial with a red substance was firmly gripped in his hand. Hank’s eyes widened as he slammed his hand down behind his microscope. Anya saw the vial but was confused as she realized he didn’t want her to see it. She met his eye and tried to hide her confusion. 

“But to answer your question,” Hank continued, “well… no… I didn’t.” He got quieter as he spoke, almost ashamed, Anya thought. 

“No, I mean it’s not a bad thing. It probably takes a while. I was just curious.” Anya replied. 

“Oh…. okay.” Hank said, relieved. Anya cleared her throat. 

“Sooo…. I mean what are you up to then? You gotta be doing something,” Anya said as she smiled, “you do keep yourself cooped up in here all day.”

Hank felt himself starting to sweat as he took a deep breath. He knew as soon as he started to explain what he was doing Anya wouldn’t understand… or she would think that he was going to be able to do it and he’d have to let her down later if it turned out that he couldn’t. He nervously shifted the vial in his hands. 

“I…. uh. Well I just finished a suit and I was…. uhm.” Anya rolled her eyes. 

“Is it top super secret or something,” she said as she laughed. Hank laughed nervously. 

“Well…. no…”

“Come on then! You can tell me!”

“I just…. I don’t wanna get your hopes up is all….”

“So it’s something exciting?” Anya inquired. Hank knew she wasn’t going to leave it unless she had an answer, that’s just how she worked. Hank tried to think of something to say that would satisfy her enough to make her stop asking. 

“Can I at least look through the thingie?” She asked with a smile. Hank genuinely laughed this time. 

“The thingie?”

“You know what I mean. Here-“ Anya stood abruptly and walked over to the microscope. Her calling his microscope a “thingie” threw him off and he scrambled to try to redirect her. In his state of panic the vial rolled out of his hands as he tried to block her path to the microscope in the most natural way. He sighed, knowing full well that none of what he was doing looked natural whatsoever. If he was in Anya’s shoes he knew that something was being hidden from him. 

Anya’s eyes caught sight of the rolling vial as it rolled out towards the end of the table. Hank’s eyes widened and he lunged to save the rolling vial. Anya grabbed it first and looked suspiciously at Hank. He knew if was a face that clearly stated what-the-hell-are-you-hiding-from-me-Hank and he sighed and gave in. She would have found out eventually anyways. 

“Hank…. what is this? What have you been doing back here?” Anya asked, wanting answers. 

“Look, Anya…. I….. well,” Hank couldn’t find a good was to explain himself. While he tried to find his words Anya was already examining the vial in her hands. 

“Is this blood?” She asked not knowing what to think now. 

“Yes…” Hank sad defeatedly. 

“Whose..?” Anya asked carefully, looking from the vial to Hank. He knew he just had to explain himself now and hope for the best. 

“Raven’s.”

“Ok…. why do you have her blood?” Anya asked, all ears.

“Look I know it might sound weird and all but…. I was trying to make a cure…”

“A cure? A cure for what?” 

“A cure for…. you know.”

“What could it possibly be for Hank? I mean you’re okay right?”

“A cure for my feet alright! A cure for Raven! We’re both in the same boat Anya. Being a mutant has its perks but you gotta understand it’s got its downsides too…” Anya was taken aback. She never really thought Hank felt this strongly about how he looked. Thinking about the whole topic made Anya instinctively bring a hand up to the knotted bun that always sat on her head. Shivers went down her spine as her fingers grazed it. She snatched her hand away. 

“Yeah… it might,” she said distantly, “but it’s better than being normal… I’m used to it now an-“ Hank cut her off. 

“You don’t know what it’s like trying to hide something away from everybody like this. Raven understands. We just want to be able to go out in public and feel…. normal. Look normal, you know.”

“And what? Lose your powers? Lose what makes you special?” Anya fire back. She wanted to slap Hank upside the head and yell at him that he wasn’t alone but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She didn’t know whether she was mad or in agreement with him. She would never do that to herself…. or would she? It took her a minute to snap out of her thoughts. No, she decided, she would never sacrifice her powers even if it would mean she could put her hair down and let go a little. Even for an hour. Even for a second. 

“Anya-“ Hank started. 

“No Hank. You don’t need it. You will never convince me that you need that, or that Raven needs it even. We don’t need this. There’s nothing wrong with us. There’s nothing wrong with being a little different.”

“It won’t be permanent.”

“What if it is? What if something goes wrong? Have you ever done something like this before Hank?”

“Nothing will go wrong,” Hank stated, getting a little frustrated now. Anya sighed. 

“Ok… so how do you plan to do this?”

“I’ll synthesize Raven’s genes through her blood and make a serum that can do what she does. Change looks for a little while. It’ll work like any other medicine and it won’t be permanent. It’ll wear off…. but I might be able to make it last and may-“

“You better not make it permanent. I swear to god Hank McCoy if you make that shit permanent-“

“Ok, ok! Look I don’t know how it’ll last or how it’ll work exactly but I need this… Raven needs this…. society sees us as outcasts but if we use this for a little while and show the world what we can do then maybe they’ll be able to see us for who we really are in time.”

“Or you just show them who you are now and not give into what they want. Society is scared of what they don’t understand so show them what they don’t understand. Teach them and show them and don’t cover up for them! Changing yourself isn’t going to get us anywhere!”

“And how do you know that! They’re already scared of us and think we’re freaks!”

“Good then! If they’re going to think we’re freaks then they don’t deserve to truly understand!”

“Give me the vial Anya.” Hank said his voice reaching a serious tone that Anya rarely heard before. 

“And if I don’t?” Anya threatened. 

“Anya give me the vial.” His eyes were just as serious as his tone of voice and Anya knew there was no changing his mind no matter how much she wanted him to. Anya reluctantly handed over the vial of blood and back away. Anya knew she couldn’t stay in here and watch him make this. She had to leave.

“I don’t care what you think Hank. You don’t need it.” Anya didn’t let him fire anything back as she left and let the door shut behind her.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Anya stopped going to the lab in her free time. She didn’t tell anyone about what Hank was doing. Anya thought about going to Raven, but she assumed that Raven was probably in the same page as Hank was on the subject. She did give him her blood and all. 

Not only were her thoughts flooded with the horrible assumptions of what might happen to Hank with a serum-gone-wrong, but she was also terrified of what would happen if he did complete the serum without consequence. What would she do if he completed it correctly? Would she be swayed or pressured into using it? Would she do it? Anya tried not to think about it and used most of her time either listening to music or plotting with Marisa and Charles. Anything but thinking about Hank or his “cure”. 

The term “cure” made her feel sick to her stomach. It made it seem like it was a good thing. Like it was the solution to everyone’s problems when she knew it really wasn’t. The whole idea was bad. Anya knew she wouldn’t want to change who she was but in the back of her thoughts she felt hypocritical. She technically was stopping herself from her full potential with the bun on the back of her head. She had no idea how it worked but it did… and she knew it was saving the people around her. She decided that Hank and Raven’s situations were different and that she was blocking her potential because it was a protective measure, not merely cosmetic. 

Later that day Anya looked in the mirror at herself. She looked at the hair in the back of her head that was perpetually put up in a bun. Somehow that was keeping her stable. She thought of taking it down, just for a minute… the thought gave her a sense of freedom, of strength… but then she stopped, thinking of what it might do to the people around her…. the building even. She wasn’t going to take that risk. 

She turned away from the mirror and left the room.   
______________________________________________________________________________

Hank had stayed in the lab for days, sometimes only coming out for a minute or two. Since the others were so dead bent on getting a plan of attack figured out, they just assumed Hank was fine and putting the finishing touches on their suits for the inevitable battle.

After about a week it was done. Finished. A cure was ready. He was about to test it on himself but he then realized that he had to tell Raven about his discovery. Ever since he mentioned even a possibility of a potential cure she wanted it. Just like him she wanted to look like the rest of the world and fit in for once. 

Anya’s reaction put him off a bit, but it didn’t stop him. He knew that would be the way she would react. That’s why he tried to hide it from her in the first place. He shooed Anya from his thoughts. If she didn’t like the idea of it, then she didn’t have to use it. He wouldn’t force her to understand. She could be stubborn at times, and Hank was just going to have to let this one go.

He left the lab for the first time that week and went to find Raven.  
______________________________________________________________________________

It was driving Anya insane. She hadn’t seen Hank in a week and she was starting to get worried. She knew that it was wrong for him to be making a serum, but she told herself she would just have to get over that fact. But what really worried her was that he was in there almost 24/7. As the days passed she knew she had to do something.

“Charles?” Anya asked as Charles looked at a map with their plas marked out in red. He was so focused he didn’t even hear her. Marisa smacked him on the back of his head with a newspaper.

“Ow! What was that for?” He exclaimed. Marisa simply motioned towards Anya before getting back to scanning the piles of newspapers at her side for any useful information.

Charles turned his attention towards Anya. “Sorry.” He muttered.

“You’re fine,” Anya said. “But have you seen Hank lately? I’m starting to get a little worried…” Charles seemed to think for a moment.

“Oh! I…. Wait… No that wasn’t today…. Good god how long has he been in that lab of his?” He exclaimed, worry starting to show on both of their faces. Charles closed his eyes and concentrated, scanning the mansion with his mind  
.  
“He’s here. Back in the lab still… You better go check in on him. I thought you usually kept tabs on him? Did something happen?” His comment caught Anya off guard. Marisa looked up from her papers.

“Oh… No nothing did,” Anya lied, praying that Charles wouldn’t read her mind at this moment. Even though Charles might not have, she bet Marisa might try to when she picked up that Anya was lying. “I’ll go check in on him though. I bet he’s fine.”

As soon as she made it out of the doorframe and checked her surroundings to make sure no one was watching or that Alex or Sean weren’t sneaking somewhere she bolted to the lab. She knew Hank was smart and all, but she had this feeling that something could have gone horribly wrong. 

As she ran to the lab thousands upon thousands of worst-case-scenario thoughts crowded her mind. She tried to shake them off but she just couldn’t fight it. Even though she didn’t want to think about it, lately Anya had also been thinking about the possibility that she might have to use her powers to undo something Hank had done to himself. She had done it before with small cuts and scratches on herself and Marisa, but she had never undid something fatal or genetic… She wasn’t even sure if she could do it this time, even in a situation where she wanted to do it more than anything... She knew, she had tried. She prayed that it wouldn’t have to come to anything like that.

She practically threw the lab door open, pushing it so hard that it crashed into a table behind the swinging door.

“Hank!” She called out. There was no response. Shit, she thought to herself as she frantically thought where to check next. She ran down the hallway that led back towards the rest of the house. She was about to circle back to where she had started when she stopped to think and catch her breath.

Where the hell did you run off to Hank? Anya thought frantically. But that’s when she heard pacing in the room across from her.

The door was open and a light was on. Someone in the room was just about as frantic as Anya was, it appeared. Anya slowly approached the open door. She rarely came to this part of the house… She peered into the room. Inside stood someone else she hadn’t seen in a while despite all of the planning… It was Raven.

She was looking at something in her hands. Something small. She sighed and shook her head before sitting down in a chair in front of the fireplace in her room. Raven looked distantly out the window deep in thought. Then Anya’s heart dropped; she saw what Raven was holding.

Raven was holding a syringe with what Anya could only guess to be the serum Hank had completed. It looked like a blue liquid from where Anya was standing. Raven spun it around in her fingers. She was obviously nervous. Anya then noticed a tear running down Raven’s face. Anya kept her distance from Raven most of the time, but even from the little she knew about her this was uncharacteristic. She wasn’t used to seeing her so frazzled, anxious and confused. 

Anya’s heart rate picked up as Raven stopped spinning the syringe and prepared to inject herself abruptly. She seemed to have made up her mind. Anya couldn’t just stand there any longer. She knew she wasn’t on he best of terms with Raven, but she had to try.

“Raven wait!” Anya said quickly, loud enough to grab her attention. Raven jumped, but Anya sighed a sigh of relief as she took the syringe away from her wrist.

“What are you doing?” Raven shot back, quickly changing back to her human form and wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Is that what I think it is?” Anya asked, ignoring her question. Raven refused to maintain eye contact.

“I don’t know. What do you think it is?” She responded. Anya rolled her eyes.

“Is it that damn serum?”

“Damn serum? Why do you say it like it’s a bad thing? This… It’s supposed to-”

“Cure you?” Anya interrupted. Raven thought for a minute.

“I mean… Yeah. It’s supposed to make me normal… Wait, how do you know about it?”

“I found out Hank was trying to make it about a week ago… I didn’t know he completed it.” Raven turned away from her. “And it can’t “cure” you…” Anya wanted to kick herself for sounding so cheesy but she continued. “There’s nothing to be cured.”

Her words caught Raven’s attention. “Have you seen me?” Raven responded, laughing.

“Yeah, I have,” Anya said, completely serious, “I still stand by it. You don’t need to be cured… None of us do. Not you, not Hank, not me-” Anya stopped herself. “Not anyone that I know. Serums and medicines are supposed to cure sicknesses, not get rid of what makes us special.”

“God, you’re starting to sound like Erik…” Raven said.

“And is it such a bad thing? If he’s said anything like I’ve said he’s right. We don’t need this Raven.” Raven still refused to look at her.

“It’s only temporary…” Raven tried to start.

“And what if it isn’t? What if it doesn’t fix anything and only makes things worse.”

“I had thought of that,” she admitted, “I actually told Hank I didn’t want it… He tried to convince me that I should use it like him… I honestly don’t think I should, but…. I don’t know anymore…” The more she talked the more Raven seemed to relax and actually try to reason with herself. 

“Yeah, we don’t know… It’s best to stick with our gut,” Anya said.

“But maybe this is the solution to all my problems! We won’t know unless we try!” Raven went back to her other argument and Anya’s heart dropped. She thought she was getting somewhere with this. She felt like she was back at square one.

“Look… I haven’t told anyone this but… there was this guy who helped me a while ago before I met everyone here. Even Marisa.” Anya didn’t want to tell Raven about this, but she didn’t have any other choices. She had kept the memory of losing Lawston out of her head for a while now. It was time to bring it back.

“He was like you,” Anya continued.

“What do you mean ‘like me’? Like a mutant?” Raven inquired.

“Yeah he was a mutant. The only mutant who’s helped me other than Charles and everyone here. He could do what you do. Change his appearance at will. But you know what?”  
“What?” Raven responded, paying attention now.

“He never changed. In all the time that I knew him he never wanted to change, not once. He got some gray hair, wrinkles, al that, and age really started to show on him, but he never changed anything even though he could. He knew that he should stay the way he was if he could help it. He said it gave him strength being who he was meant to be.”  
Raven thought over Anya’s words. It was all true and they both knew it. 

“He would actually say something to me whenever I was groaning about being a mutant,” Anya said smiling as remembering the good memory.

“And what was that?” Raven asked.

“Mutant and proud.” Anya stated. Raven laughed.

“Someone said that to me a while ago. It was kind of obnoxious,” Raven said laughing to herself still.

“It may be obnoxious… But it’s true. I never really believed him until now.”

Raven stood and put down the serum on the table next to her. 

“You’re right… We don’t need it… None of us do.” Anya smiled, proud of what she stopped.

“Shit…” She muttered under her breath as she came to a realization. “Where’s Hank?!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

The lights were off in the lab as Anya approached the door. She had checked everywhere else in the house trying not to cause much of a disruption to the others. She had bolted out of Raven’s room after she swore she wouldn’t use it.

She flung open the door, this time more carefully, and stepped into the room. 

“Hank!” She called. There was no response. “God dammit Hank I know you’re in here! It’s out like you left the building or something… shit!” Anya’s thought process was cut of as she heard a crunch under her feet. She realized she had walked onto a pile of broken glass.

“...the hell...” Anya muttered under her breath. As soon as she looked up she heard another crash coming from a distant lab table.

“Hank…?” She called, more cautiously this time. She heard a groan in response followed by another crash. 

Anya stepped carefully on the pieces of broken glass as she tried to get over to the table. Loud crunches sounded off of the walls as she walked.

“A-Anya..?” Hank stuttered. His voice gave away that he was on the ground behind a table. Anya headed in the direction of his voice. 

“Yeah it’s me… Is… Is everything ok? Where are yo-”

“No don’t! I…. uh… I’m fine Anya I just…” Hank practically shouted.

“Hank… You’re scaring me. Where the hell are you?”

“I’m over here I just… Don’t come over here… I…”

“Did you use it?”

“I…”

“Dammit Hank,” Anya sighed. She didnt care what he said, she was going to find him.

“Just tell me where you are please!” 

“I can’t,” Hank said with certainty, “you don’t want to see me… I’m sorry you were right.. It didn’t work… I should have listened to you. I-”

“Hank I don’t care at this point, just tell me where you are please.”

“Anya you seriously don’t want to see me… I think it somehow mutated my mutation. Look, I know it sounds weird but… I look like a monster and- OW!”

Anya felt around the dark lab getting more worried by the second. “What? What happened? Are you okay?” She asked frantically responding to Hank’s exclamation.

“I think I cut myself on some glass. I’m okay though I-”

“For God’s sake Hank,” Anya muttered to herself as she worked her way around the fallen stools, stray papers and broken glass. She could barely make out a table in front of her, the table that Hank usually worked at.

“I mean how much did you cut yourself?” Anya asked trying to calm herself down as she made her way around the table, “You gonna need stitches or- OH- Jesus…” Anya winced and turned away from Hank. 

Hank was slumped over on the ground leaning up against the lab table. His shirt was ripped and he looked bigger than usual. Anya slowly gathered the strength to look at his face. He looked like a totally different person… If it was him at all…

“That’s…. That is you right?”

“Yeah… I screwed up, I’m sorry I-”

“What the hell did you do to yourself?” Was all Anya could manage to say as she rubbed her temples. He’s blue, she thought to herself, he’s blue and… furry? Anya took a deep breath and walked over to him. She kneeled down carefully on the glass shards and fought the urge to step back. He wouldn’t look at her.

“Where’d you cut yourself?” She asked quietly. He put his now huge blue hand into hers and when Anya finally felt it she realized that it was furry now.

“How the hell did this happen?” She asked, not expecting a real answer. She focused on his cut and thought, this didn’t happen 5 minutes ago, and watched as the small cut disappeared. She tried to reverse the effects of what she assumed to be the serum that he had used on himself, but just as she imagined it didn’t work. She wasn’t surprised; she just wasn’t strong enough to reverse something this big. 

“The serum,” Hank said simply, “It didn’t work. You were right. I’m stupid and-”

“Stop, just stop.” Anya said stopping him before he could ramble on any further. “Things could be worse…. I think?” Hank laughed sarcastically and shook his head.

“Yeah right. I think this is pretty bad. I just made it worse and,” he finally gained the strength to look at Anya in the darkened room, “now I’m a monster.”

“Stop it Hank,” Anya threatened, refusing to agree. “You’re not a monster. This was just a mistake and… and we’ll fix it. Just like we always do, we’ll fix it and you’ll be fine… It’s not like it’s deadly… It’s not deadly right?” Anya tried to reason.

“Not that I know of… I don’t think it is… It just had physical backfires… God I am going to scare so many people… How can I go out in pub-”

“Shut up.” Was all Anya said as she scooted over towards him and placed his now huge, muscular arm around her. They stayed like that for a while.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Charles stepped away from the table in front of him and looked to Erik with a look of satisfaction. Pictures, notes and ideas were scattered across the table and even though it might have looked like chaos to some, it made complete sense to him.

“What now?” Raven asked as she entered the room, Sean and Alex following suit.

“Our plan is set. I think it’s going to work perfectly.” Charles responded proudly.

“Shaw will definitely be dead if we do this right.” Erik added.

“What about those girls? Rain Lee and Phoebe Martins right?” Alex asked. Even though it had been a while since they had talked about them, Charles had definitely not forgotten about them. 

“We’ll split up. Some of us will go to find Shaw and some will go find the girls.” Charles answered.

“What if Shaw has them with him?” Raven asked.

“Then we’ll just go and hit him with whatever we’ve got. If we stick to the plan and nothing goes sideways, we’ll be fine.” As Charles kept answering people’s questions, Marisa quietly entered the room. She hadn’t seen Anya in a while and she was starting to get worried. She didn’t know who to go to to talk about it. She wandered over to the plan table and filed through some pictures. She hadn’t been too involved in the plan making but she was all for going in swinging.

“Give us the rundown,” she stated simply. The others started to gather around the table so Charles and Erik could explain the whole thing. 

“Wait before I start,” Charles said, “where’s Anya? Where’s Hank? We need to explain it to them as well.” Alex giggled from behind the group. Marisa rolled her eyes.

“What? Have you seen them?” Charles asked.

“No… You just neeeever know with those two.” Alex said jokingly. Everybody groaned.

“But seriously,” Charles continued, “we need to explain this to them. They’re probably in the lab.”

Everyone followed Charles back to the lab. The door was closed and there was a note on the door.

“What the?” Marisa grabbed the note off the door. “Gone to the air base. Anya’s with me. Left something for you on the table inside.” Charles grabbed the note from her.

“Well I guess they’re one step ahead of us. And I bet I could guess what he left us.”

The group entered the lab and saw a box on the nearest table. They tried to ignore the war scene that surrounded them, shattered glass everywhere they stepped and loose papers scattered across the floor.

Charles opened the box and smiled. His suspicion was correct. Inside the box were the finished X-Men suits Hank had been working on for months now. One for each of them. Everyone excitedly grabbed their own and went to put it on. 

Marisa stood next to Charles and looked at her own suit. Yellow wasn’t her first choice but she imagined once she put it on she would love it.

“Not bad.” Charles muttered.

“Exactly.” Marisa said with a smile. She punched Charles on the arm and went to change. Charles smiled to himself and looked to her as she walked away. Maybe after this if they made it out alive, she wouldn’t hate him as much as she probably did now. It was times like these when Charles was dying to read her mind even though he knew he couldn’t.

After everyone had changed and had gotten back together around the table, Charles got everyone’s attention so he could finally explain the plan.

“Alright everyone,” he started with confidence, “here’s what’s going to happen.”


End file.
